


The Cost of a Throne (Rewrite)

by orphan_account, TaurusQueen413



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Loki (Marvel), But Sigrun wants to stay, Cant believe I didnt put spanking, Casket of Ancient Winters (Marvel), Darcy Lewis's iPod, Denial of Feelings, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings are hard for Loki, Fights, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at science, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Incorrect time travel, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Inspired by Music, Is it cheating if they're not in a relationship?, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lesbian Sex, Lmao Loki pushes people away, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Minor Character(s), Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Family, Porn With Plot, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Siblings, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sigrun has no clue, Slow Burn, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Time Travel Fix-It, Time travel fuck ups, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Very overprotective, Witchcraft, im a failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQueen413/pseuds/TaurusQueen413
Summary: (Okay so this is the rewrite of The Cost of a Throne. Details will be different)The witch Sigrun puts to test the Asgardian King, Odin. Unbeknownst to her and the public, Odin is actually Loki, the God of Mischief and fire. She speaks publicly against "Odin's" decision to let Thor leave, claiming Odin has finally gone senile. She calls for a shift in government, and like most noisemakers, she gets silenced.But not in the way you'd expect.(This takes place shortly after Thor: The Dark World, a few years before Thor Ragnarok. This is based on a roleplay I did.)
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Odin, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

With Frigga, the All-Mother, Odin's beloved wife, dead, you'd figure Odin would be a bit more distraught. He was at first. Then it slowly morphed into something that just wasnt him. He didnt act as he use to. He turned from the people, he held galas and balls and he just wasn't himself. The people she knew were getting restless. She was. 

And this young girl has had enough. Sigrun had been planning for days about what to say, how to say it. Push the buttons and get inside to palace. She could get executed, but it's a good chance to take. She would have his attention, or death. 

She stood, her floor length curly brown hair falling down her back in a wave of tangles. She brushed it quickly, not caring to much about it. She slipped into a pare of leather slippers and grabbed her grandmothers blue shawl. It was late summer, 2013(not known to Asgard, of course), so the air would soon be getting crisper. She wrapped it around her, praying to Kvasir to protect her. She opened the large and heavy wooden door that kept the outside world from her tiny little one room hut. 

She had to rip the stitches out quickly, no use in dawdling. She took a breath, and stepped outside. The sky was blue, with sparse clouds. She turned and locked her door. She would have to hurry, the courage she cultivated could leave her the second the Palace came into view. She couldn't let that happen. 

Her hut resided in a heavily wooded area, just outside Asgards capital, next to ruins that told of a time before gold and glitter. She was proud of her hut, she built it herself with interlocking wood logs and stone. It was a grueling 2 years. But she did it! 

She walked down the path she took just about everyday, passing trees and rivers, passing through the many doors that were stationed around Asgards great walls. The soldiers gave her a nod and she returned it. They seemed like nice men. A shame they'll be labeling her a traitor soon. 

Now, Sigrun wasn't much of a trouble maker. In fact, she never stuck so much as a hair out of line. She's faithful to the Odinson Family, but sometimes even Gods and Goddesses can do stupid stupid things.  
And she wasn't going to hold back her opinions anymore. This was a stupid decision, and she wanted people to revolt, to know that their monarchy was in good hands after Odin's passing. Odin is a good king, a fine, just and equal king. Until Friggas death. 

But still, he hung from Yggdrasil for nine days, bleeding life in the cosmos, learning runes and the magic behind them. He gave an eye for knowledge and drank from Mimirs well.  
She held no hatred towards the aging king, none at all! But she just wanted the people to stand up and voice their displeasure. Odin won't be king for long, and now that Loki is dead, Thor off in the realms, who was to take the throne?  
No one! No one was there for the throne.  
How could Odin just allow Thor to leave? It was assinine, pure idiocy. Perhaps he was tired, or Odinsleep was taking its toll on the 100,000+-year-old man.

Regardless, she stood on an empty potato box. A few people stopped and looked at the young lady, at her six feet of curly hair blowing in the wind, causing shadows to dance on the cobblestones. Dressed in nothing more than a cotton dress and leather slippers, she knew she must've been a sight.   
It was obvious she wasn't a part of the more flashy areas of Asgard. A farm girl? A thrall, maybe? The people of Asgard disnt seem to care, though they wondered why such a girl was in the nobility district, in their streets.

But the girl knew she was in the correct spot. If she preached in the farms and small towns outlaying the Palace, no one would care, because they had no real power. But the Dukes, Duchesses, Lords and Ladies, they did. She had to hit close to the heart of Asgard; the nobles, the royals. If they heard her, understood her, perhaps she could change something.  
Turn the poorer places and the other realms into something greater. Equality was important, it was essential for moving on in life. So there she stood, a few steps away from the palace steps, on a poor merchants box, who was just trying to earn a living. He worked tirelessly, selling potatoes to the servants of the nobles, the palace chefs. She felt guilty for standing on his box, but the truth was, the potatoes weren't being sold. They had gone rotten days ago. The merchant had just dressed them up in spices and such.

Her stomach churned, making her feel sick. Could she do this? Really, really do this, stand up for the lower classes, figure out a successor to the throne?  
She swallowed hard, her throat dry.  
No amount of practicing in front of her tabby cat was helping her now. She took a breath and rolled her shoulders back. A tremor of confidence thrummed up her spine. She was doing this for them. Not for her. "PEOPLE OF ASGARD!" her shouts startled an elderly woman, and several stopped to stare. "I COME NOT AS A DISRUPTER OF PEACE, BUT AS AN AMBASSADOR OF CHANGE." 

More people stopped and listened, wary of these strangers shouting. "ODIN CANNOT BE KING ANYMORE. HE IS TO OLD, TP SLOW BRAINED! HIS SONS ARE GONE! HE ALLOWED THOR TO LEAVE. LEAVE HIS HOME, HIS PEOPLE. HE FAILED. HE LET THOR LEAVE, ABANDON HIS DUTY AS FIRSTBORN, SON! WHO IS TO TAKE THE THRONE ONCE ODIN IS GONE? TYR? BALDR? FREYR? WHO? THE PEOPLE DESERVE ANSWERS! THOR SHOULD HAVE BEEN KEPT HERE."  
The people below her scoffed and went on about their day, putting her out of their minds. Some stayed and gawked at her idotic words. A guard cocked his head towards Sigrun, waiting to see where her preaching was heading. Nothing treasonous so far, just an opinion of some lady.

"I CALL FOR A CHANGE OF GOVERNMENT! A WAY TO VOTE FOR THE NEXT KING AND QUEEN! DO AWAY WITH MONARCHY-" That's when it all stopped. The sounds, the air, the people. She felt the touch grip of the guard's hands on her shoulders, pulling her down from the box. They held her still and held her tight. She grunted and thrashed in their hands, saying she never said anything illegal. Just, stating her thoughts. A few people mocked her, laughed at her and returned to their lives.  
As for Sigrun, was taken in by the authorities, for punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigrun was dragged through the halls, up stairs, through hallways, barely able to stand. Her hair came loose in her struggle, cascading down her tiny frame like a curtain, shielding her from the looks and stares of Palace attendants and patrols. The two men who grabbed her stopped and rapped their knuckles upon a large, golden door, which was about eight (8) feet tall. She stood and and fixed herself.

Flicking her chin to move a lock out of her eyes, the men jostled her forward, kicking hair back into her face. The doors opened wide to reveal a large room, filled with a wide oak table, several polished seats, chaise lounges, vanities, and other antiques. A king-sized bed lay in the middle of it, right in the middle of the room. Emerald bedding covered the mattress as if a silent testament to the youngest princes' affinity for colour.

The walls were draped in banners, depicting battles of old, and lovely men and women from the sagas, showing their heroism and bravery. A balcony was to the far right, but the doors were closed, blocking out the wind. The room was empty, though there was the sound of movement from a door to her left. An old woman hobbled out of the door, looking tired, yet determined. Her grey eyes landed on the trio and she pursed her thin lips. She was hunched over, wrinkly and worn with age and time. Her hair, which was white and long, was bound tightly behind her head, pinned in a bun at the base of her neck.  
She wore robes of black and silver, with long tight sleeves.

"The king," she cracked a soft grin, "will be here soon. Deposit her on the floor, by the table."  
The guards wasted no time in throwing her to the ground. Something was off about them, but Sigrun couldn't put her finger on it. Her wrists were cuffed together and she was bound to the ground with heavy magic. It pulsed violet and forced the metal to adhere to the ground. No matter how she pulled, she couldn't move her wrists.  
The old lady thanked the men, who bowed and left without a word. She walked to Sirgun and bent over, brushing a strand out of her face. "You'll wait here, he'll come in from the front door, then you'll be his problem."  
The lady stood and hobbled out, closing the door behind her.

Sigrun couldn't breathe, the room was hot, stuffy, and uncomfortable. She was panicking. Her clothes stuck to her skin, and there was no airflow to dispel the tight energy in the room. It was like a vacuum, sucking and sucking everything from her.  
Leaning back, she took a deep shaky breath, knowing full well she made her bed, now she just lay in it. Whatever comes, she'll just have to suck it down and deal with it.

About an hour later, the wide doors were opened and the sound of heavy footfall's echoed. With each step, her stomach lurched and twisted. The panic and anxiety she had meditated away came back with full force, tugging at her skin, pulling shivers and bile up and out of her. She bent around the table and saw the legs of King Odin approach her. A sigh was heard and a terse, "Leave us. I want privacy."

And she bit back bile.  
The doors closed and she was alone. Alone with the man she more-or-less called senile. The sight of the God Odin came into her view, and it grounded her. "And just who might you be?" She had never seen him this close, only catching glimpses of him during festivals and parades. He was a man, made of gold and light, shining like a beacon for the nine realms. But of course, that was before his wife was murdered and his youngest son impaled by a Dark Elf Monstrosity. Now he wears green, blacks, and parties away, claiming to be honoring his family.  
"You're the woman disrupting the peace. You don't look like much, but then again, looks can be deceiving."

Oh, fuck this.

"My name is Sigrun, and you're making a mistake, letting Thor go!" Better start off strong, right? What is there to lose? Her life, her dignity? He wouldn't execute a woman for having a different opinion than him, but he would if she plotted treason, which was evidently the case.  
He listened as she went on to ramble about the logistics of keeping a prince around, keeping the last of his blood to decree after him. About how if he wasnt going to rule, then to hand over the reins to someone else. Someone who would actively work for change.  
He walked over towards the wine and poured him some dark red wine. If he heard her, he didn't seem to care.  
Taking a few sips, he shrugged. "I'm rather hungry, are you?"

She made an incredulous sound, and shook her head. "Did you not hear me?"  
"How could I NOT hear you, woman? You're as loud as a piglet getting kicked by a horse!" Odin shook his head and stood in front of her. "I've never seen you before, where are you from?"  
"It doesn't matter, you need to listen to me!"  
Odin chuckled and sipped his wine. "And why, by Great Ymir's Bones, should I do that?"

A moment of silence passed through them, and Sigrun couldn't find a reason for him to listen at all. Her reason was for the people, but to him that reson would sound second class. But she was stupidly stubborn, and opened her mouth once more.  
"Because You let your only living son leave to be off in the realms, and your other son is dead! You have no successor, no heir. Who's to take the throne when you're gone? Will one of the Vanir take it? Will Baldr? Tyr? You have not given any input on your successor and it's extremely worrying. Atleast if Thor were here, he'd be on the throne, and you would be in a bed, somewhere, safe and sound, counting the days till the end. But no. He's gone. Loki is dead, rest his soul, but even if he were here, he'd never be on the throne, Thor wouldn't allow it. He'd get this kingdom back on track! You're old, not insane. Though even that's debatable. Once you're gone, the inside of Asgard will rot just like the outlying villages, bleeding and writhing in sickness until it rots away. Alright, that's a bit extreme, but what I'm saying is, you're careless, and the people are suffering!"

Odin stared down at her, and she wanted to take every single syllable back, repent and ask for forgiveness. But her pride wouldn't sink. It stuck in her throat like a chunk of Apple, all sharp and slick. It lodged there, and was choking her, she just didn't know it yet. "I am not insane, my dear. I know what I'm doing."  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
The violet stream of magnetic magcik was released and she wrenched her wrists away from the floor. Her fingers laced each other, stretching and flexing and folding.  
She stretched out her arms, her elbows popping loudly.  
"If I were to tell you, Loki is alive and well in Asgard, what would you say?"

Without his permission, she stands, which doesn't surprise him. If he was angry, he was secretly angry.  
Regardless, she was up shit-creek, and she had no paddle.  
"I'd say that it's not out of character for him, though if he is, I don't care. At some point, you get tired of childish antics."  
A look of distain fogs his elderly features and the skin melted away in a haze of green magick. The young face of Prince Loki stood before Sigrun, and the urge to vomit was at it's all-time high.

"Childish antics?" He hissed, the grip on his cup was making his knuckles turn white. "You dain to call my intricate works 'childish?'. I am a God, a King! My magick is the best, second only Odin's." His face faltered after that, but continued, his voice brimming with barely contained anger.  
"I have let you blatther on for far to long, acting the gentleman and let you say your piece, but you are wrong, on every count. Now, it's time for you to apologize for such slander. It's offensive, and I can tell you have no faith in the Divine Rights of Asgard. It's almost saddening! Kneel, and I'll forgive you, pet."

Is he serious? Kneel? No, not in a million years! Sigrun stayed standing, her hands balling up her dress. Loki cocked his head, waiting for her to obey. He crossed those lithe arms of his and glared down at the woman who barely came up to his chest. "Well, I'm waiting."  
"Yeah, and you're never gonna get it!" She spat, releasing her dress. "Take these cuffs of me!"  
His grin tore through his pale skin, predatory and cruel. "Not until you kneel. And don't give rise for me to force you, that's just unpleasant, for both of us."

A scoff falls from her lips but she made no attempt to submit. "You're not going to get it. Not from me. Never from me."  
"Never?"  
"Never, ever."  
A moment of pause.  
"Challenge accepted."


	3. Chapter 3

And so Sigrun set out to plead her case, Loki took his seat in a sleek black and gold chaise lounge, with his legs crossed and one arm slung over the back. His drink held fast in his other hand, which rested on his thigh.  
Sigrun stayed standing, tiny, tattooed hands clutching at her gown.

"My father, Alf Gunrigson, would teach my brothers about law, and the other, many, possible outcomes for said laws. I would listen to him, every night when he got home. He told them of an idea to vote, but the king and queen would stay the seat of power. Presumably. He talked of a group of people to run the workings of the kingdom, and the royal family being just the head. It would take the massive pressure off the royal family, and allow select people to take the brunt of the kingdom."

As Sigrun talked, her words bled into buzzing for Loki. He learned how to tone out annoyances like Thor, Falstaff, Vandral, and doing so with this woman gave him no grievance.  
But what caught his attention, was her father.  
Alf was a very well known, well liked lawyer and close attendee to Odin, almost so close, that rumors had began to circumvent around the court.  
Both denied them, the rumours dropped and that was the end of it.  
Loki knew of Alf's family, of his wife Kritsa and their 4 sons, Arrick, Ake, Aros and Arve, but never of a daughter.  
He paid more attention from then, listening her to flap her lips and get all excited when she was on a roll.

He didn't say a word, watching her with eagle eyes, scanning her facial features. The more he looked at her, the more she barely looked like Kritsa, with her dark brown curls, and her piercing blue eyes. She had her fathers fat and round face, his soft jaw, littered with freckles and a beauty mark under the right corner of her lips and just a tiny one above her left eyebrow.  
She was petite, tiny and awkward, and he found it odd for such a small young lady to be so heated about the welfare of Asgard-and to know the difference between appellate and appellant.  
Her father's daughter, really.

"And so, whilst you keep your title, you give the power of decision to a whole group. And give the outer village's attention! You've been neglecting them, and if you were to appoint a whole court of lawyers, skilled tradesmen, people who know the people to help and work with them, you could make more profit and truly become a grand king!" She finished with a smile and flourish of her tiny arms, the sleeves of her dress sliding down to show off more dark tatooes.

Loki pursed his lips, anger licking at his jaw, making it lock and become tense. That was enough if her, she was like the others, he assumed. That could be delt with. Standing, he swallows and shoots her a smile, a fake smile to sease her squabbling. "A lovely idea, a smart one. Come, I was mistaken. Drink with me, dear. You must be parched."  
At first she looked at him with confusion, but after a pause, she slowly moved towards the table, where Loki grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with a thick cherry red liquid, which smelled like honey mixed with Chocolate. She took it and smiled, politely, her full lips pulling tight over her lips. Her smile was as forced as his, he knew it.

They raised their cups and took a sip, smiling at each other as if they were friends.  
Loki made his way back to the lounge with the pitcher of wine. Sigrun followed like a lost puppy, holding her cup with one hand.  
He took a seat and she stayed standing, sipping softly. A silence feel between the two, and Loki felt obligated to comment on her tirade, and her father.   
"Sigrun, I have heard of your father, good man, good man. A smart one. A shame he passed... I knew he had sons, but never a daughter. My father worked closely with yours, and I know your brothers all personally. Good men, just like Alf. Why have I never heard of you?"

He cocked his head as she eventually took the liberty of sitting beside him. Her thighs brushed against his and he felt a jolt of heat. It fizzeld away as she moved and got situated. Was it normal for a person to have such a body heat? No, he was just cold. He was always so cold.  
"Ah, well, my mother hoped for another son, and so when I came, she was sorely mistaken. She told my father that she'd handle my education, and my introduction to society. He then took her word on it and focused on my brothers, teaching them law, showing them off. My mother was suppose to tell the Royal Family and the court of a female birthx as her friendship to Freya lovingly dictated, but she failed to do so, saying that it was a mistake. They took her word and I was raised in seclusion. Of course, I learned what I know from my father, eavesdropping as jotting down notes."

She shrugged and stood, setting her cup on the floor.  
"Now, I must go home. It's getting late, but atleast try to look into my ideas. Itll make a difference, trust me." Loki stood, clutching at her hands, which in turn make her jolt. "Wait," he cried, tugging harder, "you wouldn't let a young man drink alone would you? We have so much to discuss, your family, your ideas."

At this, her eyes glittered, but she kept pulling away. "No, I-I must really he heading home...my cat, shes expecting dinner at this time." He could hear the small walls of resistance breaking. Her ideas were important to her, no doubt. He could play on that.  
Surely, he could convince her to stay with sweet words, lie-filled promises.  
His hands relaxed and slid up, grazing gently over her heated skin. Brushing over the tattooes. He goaded her back onto the lounge, leaning over her just so, to grab ahold of her cup and refill it.  
She took it, silently. 

He could look Into her ideas, maybe she's right. Maybe this could be beneficial to his reign, or, he could use her as a late evening source of entertainment and send her on her way, never to be heard from again. That was always fun.  
Frankly, he didn't care enough to look into the outer ring of Asgard, and he was feeling rather risky. "I was wrong about you, my dear. Perhaps you and I could come to an agreement? A woman is rarely heard nowadays, and it'd be a shame for you to be silenced." He tilted her cup up to her lips, making her take larger sips.

Feeling a sense of silliness, she giggled and pushed his hand away, gently and slowly. Again, he felt the spark of heat throughout his hand, and he retracted it. She pulled the cup away from her lips, a drop of red clinging to her bottom lip. With a swish of his arm, the drop was wiped away by his thumb, and subsequently brought to his lips.  
The taste of her and the wine entered his system, and with it the wonderful feeling of slight intoxication. His hand made contact with her shoulder, the tips of his fingers grazing her jugular.  
At this, Sigrun finally caught on to what he was doing.

"This was...nice, but I really must be going home. I dont need to be patronized by someone like you. I should have know you wouldn't take this job as seriously as the people do." With that, she smacked his hand away and stood, slammed the empty cup on the table. She turned to the large doors her skirts swishing behind her.  
Loki stood, fury heating him. Though it was a hollow heat compared to what she felt like.  
"You dare to insult me as I give you an opportunity to express your ideas?" He hissed, taking a few steps towards her.

She turned, angry and heated, hands curled into fists. "I dont need a man like you to get my ideas out there, and I sure as Hel wont be used like some fucking prostitute in the slums." A chuckle was torn from his throat as she cussed at him, taking note of how she jiggled as she hissed, her hair bouncing, her breats jolting.  
With a shake of her head, she turned, only to be pinned against the door.

Loki had his hand around the nape of her neck, pressing her face into the cooled gold. "You come into my home, swear at me, yell at me, order me around like some thrall, drink my wine and cuss at me again. My my, you certainly need an attitude adjustment. Your mother was a poor teacher. When someone gives you something," his sentence was punctuated my his hand sliding up her thigh, "you are obligated to return the kindess by any means. It's just common curtesy."

Sigrun kicked and thrashed against him, but found herself between a rock and a hard place. "You know what? Go fuck yourself, how about that?" She made an attempt to swing at him, but her wrist was caught and pinned behind her back. Her other wrist was caught just as easily and joined with its twin. Loki pulled her away from the door and brought her back to the lounge, where she was thrown onto the cushions.

"You really don't want to do this," she growled, her nails digging into the cushions.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because, I'm a witch, and you should be afraid of me."  
"A witch? Well, my oh my! I'm terrified! I'm practically shaking!"  
Loki chuckled and took hold of her jaw. Warmth spread through his fingers, making them tingle.  
"You are the last thing that could frighten me, dovedy." And he captured her lips in a smothering kiss.  
Her hands flew to his chest, pushing and shoving, but after a good mintue, she switched, kissing back with fervour. She stood, clawing at his lounge clothes, a flame burning deep within her. She needed to repay him? Fuck him? Fine, but FUCK him if he was going to be the dominant one throughout this. She was looking to lose her virginity anyway. 

He released her jaw to take hold of her waist, pulling her close. Their hips clashed and collided together, causing him to grunt into her kisses. His nails dug into her soft skin, which drew a moan from her. He quickly learned she had a penchant for pain, which started his need to cause her pain. His teeth caught her bottom lip, and he tugged it. Her hands slid under his tunic, trailing over his skin. Gooseflesh rose at the sensation, and he repressed a shudder. Was he really that cold, or was she overheated? Again, be chalked it up to him just being cold. 

Regardless, he pressed her into the chaise lounge, sliping a hand up her skirt. He felt the thick chemise and took hold of it, ripping it as well as the heavy dress over her head. Her large amount of hair caught it, and he growled, taking ahold of the locks and stripping it free. He kicked apart her legs with his knees and discarded his tunic. Loki took this moment to get a good look at her body, which was somewhat pale, with a vast amount of freckles and inky black and blue tattoos. A pair of two decently sized breasts, peaked with tiny nipples, each framed by a dark tattooed curls. Her stomach was somewhat soft, squishy. She evidently didnt care for a corset, and stuck to a chemise and a belt.  
Fat thighs which were covered by pale, wool stockings. He noticed the freckles continued even there.

He leaned back down, pressing himself against her, reveling in the warmth she produced. Her legs locked around his waist immediately, keeping him there. Their lips locked again, in a fury of biting, teeth clashing and rough french kissing. Her hands found his hair, tugging at the scalp. A low moan rumbled up from his chest and tumbled into her mouth, which spurned her on.

Sigruns slick womanhood pressed against his growing manhood, and he sighed in anticipation. He just wanted a warm place to sheath himself, even if it was for a houd or so. His hands slide up and down her thighs, stroking over her skin. His thumb found her throbbing clit, and he began to work it, rubbing it in circles like a madman, making her squirm and shudder. Her back arched up into him, and he took to biting and kissing her breasts, leaving hickeys and bitemark's on her flesh.  
"Ah, oh shit!" She cried out, tugging harder on his hair. His lips found her nipples, encasing them with a heated cavern. A gasping moan was heard from the woman beneath him, and for a moment he wondered if he should ask if she had been touched before.

Then he realized he didn't care.

He leaned back only to flip onto her stomach. He pulled himself out and rested a hand on the small of her back. He was delighted to see that even on her back, there were freckles. He took the position, aligning his tip with her wet womanhood. With a fluid motion, he was sheathed in a tight, hot, wet sleeve, that seemed made just for him. A loud, guttural moan was torn from the both of them.  
His hips began to snap into her in accordance with their own, neverminding the rare grunt from the lady beneath him. He was blissfully unaware of the trail of blood dripping down her thighs, staining her stockings.

His hands took ahold of her wide, rounded hips, rocking her back into him. Eventually, her silence turned into soft moans, pants and swears. Her personal favorites seemed to be, "Oh fuck yes," and, "Shit, it's so good", which spurned him on. Her little hands clutched at the back rim of the lounge, holding her up. He could see how her breasts pressed against the cusions, like two, large plates on a chair. He went faster, getting on his knees to plow harder. One of his hands tangled themself in the nape of her neck, taking hold of the hairs there. He pulled her head back, growling lewd sentences into her ears.

"Listen to yourself, whore. Listen to how you moan; it's like you were made for this!" She shivered, turning her head away. "Come now, you don't enjoy this? You say so, don't lie to me." His hand connected to her left asscheek, making the skin redden and jiggle. He purred in satisfaction and shoved her head deeper into the cushions, pinning her head down. His hips stalled, and he spilled into her. An error on his behalf, surely, but since he wasnt exactly inclined to care at the moment, he continued.

The lady beneath him let out a long whine, and bit the seat. And he laughed. "Were you close? Did you think I was going to make you cum? No, dovedey, with 'men like me', you have to work for it." He stood, slipping out of her. Loki took a step back to admire the view of his semen oozing out of her throbbing womanhood before she stood on shaky legs. "Sit down." She panted, throwing the river of hair over her head.  
"What did you say?" Loki cocked his head towards her, acting as if he hadn't heard her correctly.  
"Sit down, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦."

She gritted out, her lips curling up to pronounce the word. Loki chuckled and took a seat on the chaise lounge, spreading his legs. "That's better. Now, put your mouth to better use and use it on me." Sigrun knelt before the god and took his manhood in her hand. It was relativly big, about 6 and ½ inches, and 2 inches thick. Above average, but not insane. It was red and angry, dripping pre-cum from the sensitive slit at the tip. "Thought you wouldn't be kneeling," He teased, letting his arms hang over the back of the chaise. Sigruns eyes flitted to her clothes. "I can still leave, you know." 

"Oh of course, any time! I dont force woman to do what I want. But you want to do what I want, don't you dovdey?" With a grumble, her lips wrapped around his tip and it was like the air was kicked out of him. His hands tangled in her hair, gently pushing her head down. He wouldn't force her, he wasn't a pusher like that, but he wanted more. She was wasting time, and she had to nudged. Her mouth opened and encased more of him, suckling and licking around him with frantic need.  
Sometimes her tongue would grace his veins and run over the flesh, only to skitter away.

Soon enough, all of him was in her mouth, down her throat. Her hands found his testicles, massaging the flesh there, tugging at them. Her head bobbed up and down on his lap, stroking him slowly. She saw no need to hurry, but HE needed quickness. Especially in this sense. His hands sharply tugged on her locks, and her eyes met his. He saw a shocking blue mingled with green and grey, and his hips began to buck up into the lips that were so, so soft. He held her head still, bucking up, fucking her mouth like a madman.

A whimper was emitted from her throat, causing vibrations to shudder throughout his shaft, making him groan. His head fell back as he thrusted, enjoying the feel.  
So enough he came down her throat, and as she moved to pull away, he forced her head back to his base. "Swallow, whore." He growled, watching as her face reddened. She swallowed and he pushed her off. "Good girl, now climb up and gain your reward." His arms slung over the back of the lounge, and he watched with humor as she scrambled up onto his lap. His top brushed across her throbbing clit and she nearly doubled over.

His hands caught her hips, and he heard her whisper, "please, may I ride you?" It was a question he hasn't heard in a while, and he's already came twice, the lady was entitled to her own orgasm. "Go right ahead." His hands left her hips and folded behind his head. She forced a smile and took hold of his shaft, pressing the tip against her slick hole. She slid down in one move, and Loki felt like he was being overheated. His hands twitched, inching to touch her again. His body was hot, but also cold, and he wanted to hold her close, feel her warmth again.

But he stayed still. Her hips rocked slowly in a circle, gyrating on him the best she could. Her hands rested on his shoulders, holding herself up. She eventually created a rythim, which Loki found himself thrust up into. She bounced on top of hip, rolling and slamming herself down. She wasn't aiming for his release, but hers, and he knew that. It just felt to good to stay still. His hands flew forward to take hold of her fat thighs, squeezing the flesh. 

He gave guttural moans which make her insides clench. Her own moans and gasps were inventive to thrust harder and faster, but he took notice of the fact she hadn't kissed him lately, which made him feel somewhat miffed. He wanted kisses just as much as a release. One hand left her thigh to cup her cheek, forcing her head down to his and their lips collied. His tounge snaked into her mouth, tangling and brushing up against hers in a slick war for dominance.  
Her arms wrapped around his neck as she finally came, clenching around hims shaft tightly, and he filled her up for a third time that night.

A moment of silence passed between them, before she eventually pulled herself off of him, gathering her clothes and slipping them back on. "Wait a minute, do you need to get clean before you leave?" Sigrun shook her head no, and Loki huffed, calling for a woman by the name of Ylva. An elderly woman shuffled in through a hidden door behind a tapestry and bowed before Loki, who was slipping his lounge clothes back on. "Ylva, I'll be taking dinner in my rooms tonight."

She bowed and scuttled off, presumably to alert the kitchen whilst Sigrun fixed her hair as best she could. "Theres a hidden passageway from my room to the edge of the forest. Odin would use it for when he needed an evacuation of the Palace. Take it and you'll be out in 4 minutes." He motioned towards the wall and pushed a certain tile and the wall gave way to an archway, leading down a steep ramp.

"Ah, Thank you." Sigrun nodded, wrapping her arms around her. "No, thank you." Loki chuckled before plopping down on the lounge. "Go, before Ylva comes back." Sigrun started down the pathway. She turned around and gave a mock bow to Loki, all sassyness and snark returning. "Thank you, My King. This truly, was a night to remember." Sarcastic little bitch.

And she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week after their wonderful, wonderful tryst, Sigrun found herself stuck at home, with nothing to do. She had taken 7 showers, washed her dresses 4 times, rearranged her hut 6 times, charged her 67 crystals 18 times, shuffled, reshuffled and performed 3 tarot readings, 6 rune readings, cooked and salted 2 bloody meat peices, stored them in the icebox, and took 12 naps.  
All in 6 days.

Whilst laying on her bed, she couldn't help but think about him. Had he listened and decided to look into her ideals? Probably not, which internally pissed her off. She had to get out of the house, get fresh air.  
So she changed into a somewhat presentable, a tad lighter dress and grabbed th light blue shawl, the hand me down from her grandmother, a basket, and headed out the door.

As for Loki, he was interested in her. Just faintly, however. He liked the way she was warm. Regardless, he sent a guard 3 minutes after she left, to keep a close eye on her. Loki made a visit to Heimdall, the all-seeing, all-hearing God from Nine Mothers, just to gain more information on this Sigrun.  
Of course, things didn't go as Loki planned, for Heimdall refused. As blunt as ever, Heimdall didn't once look at Loki, who was disguised as Odin. He faced forward, his eyes in the cosmos. "Heimdall, trusted friend. I need you to tell me about a certain-"

Heimdall stirred and faced Loki, his eyes scanning over the Odin costume like he was an insect. "I'm afraid I cannot. I do not comply with usurpers." Loki paused, a tick twitching his jaw. "Surly you jest, Heimdall. I'm not a usurper, I am your King-"

"Loki, do not trifle with the all Seeing Watch god. I know what you've done. I won't let you ruin that girl, and I most certainly won't tell you where she came from."  
Heimdall seemed to look down onto Loki, his golden gaze piercing through Loki. Loki forced a strained smile, anger nipping at his chest. "Loki is dead, Heimdall, you must be losing touch." His smile faltered when Heimdall pulled his sword and pointed it at the old man. "Alright. Fine, if you want to play this way, fine! Heimdall, I, King Odin of Asgard and All-Father of the Nine Realms, hereby remove you from the position of Watcher. You have pulled a sword on your king, and that is treason. Because you have been so kind to the people, Thor and I in the past, you are allowed a grace period of 5 days to get out of the main city. Leave, and never come back."

Heimdall kept the sword level, his eyes distant as if searching for something. Truly, he had the universe in his eyes. Past, present, and future, it all melded together to daze yet strengthen the God, Heimdall. He lowered his sword and planted it back in the upright sheath. He took off the helm and set it on the hilt. "This is a grave mistake, Loki. You can't see it now, but you'll be the ruin of each other. Please, don't pursue her."

Loki chuckled, his head dipping low. "Heimdall, even you cannot forsee the Fate the Norns lay out for us all. Get gone, before I call my guards upon you." Heimdall shook his head and passed by Loki, who uttered "ᚾᛟ-ᛟᚾᛖ᛫ᚹᛁᛚᛚ᛫ᛒᛖᛚᛁᛖᚹᛖ᛫ᛃᛟᚢ,᛫ᚺᛖᛁᛗᛞᚨᛚᛚ᛫ *" Heimdall pauses for a moment before hurrying away, casting off his golden armour as he treks down the long, luminous bridge connected Asgard to the Bifrost.

Loki turned to give Heimdall one last glare before he followed him back to the mainland. Heimdall dissapeared into the early stream of people leaving their homes. Loki followed, before he ducted into in alleyway and morphed himself into a handsome young man, with dark brown hair, sharp blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a green Cape, a tan tunic, dark brown leather pants and a tight leather belt. He had told his advisors he was to take the morning off, trek through the woods a bit, weed out the moles and traitors in his woebegotten mind. They did not dare defy his words.

He could spend the morning trying to find out Sigrun's schedule, where her favorite spots are, who she talks to, but his gut demanded he say in this vicinity. So he stayed, browsing the local wares, sweets, clothes, toys, books and the likes. He didnt buy anything, but he did spot a woman he knew very well. A long haired brunette with soft little flecks of freckles littering her face. She was sitting, eating a loaf of orange, golden bread, enjoying her morning. Ray's of sunlight caught her pale skin, and he had to remind himself they were in public. He had to be gentlemanly, atleast for now.

A huge gust of wind came through the bazaar, knocking the shawl off Sigruns little shoulders. It shot up, fluttered and blew his way, to which he caught it mid-air. Sigrun looked his way for it, a distraught look upon her pretty face. Loki made his way, making sure no-one passed through his cape, which almost flickered in the sunlight. Sigrun cast her gaze upon his disguise, a soft but genuine smile gracing her lips. He held it put to her, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Excuse me, Madam, but I believe you've dropped this? You may not have worn it last we met, but I could have recognized out out of any crowd." He allowed his true, deep smooth voice to escape the facade he presented himself in. He knew it was hers, who's else could it be? Her eyes lit up as she saw it, and she took it back, wrapping it around herself herself and tucking it into the crooks of her elbows. "Yes, thank you, sir! This was an heirloom, I would have died if I lost it." Her voice held a tone he couldn't place. 

"Good thing I was there to catch it, then." "Forgive me, sir, I may not know you very well, but you sound familiar." She crooned, holding an off handed coolness to her pleasantry, and held a basket close to her stomach. Loki could faintly smell pumpkin bread wafting up, mixing with her scented skin. It was an odd mix, pumpkin and Lavender, but one that wasn't unwelcomed. She went to happy to see him, but man was he happy to see her! 

"Well, truthfully, when we met last week, we couldn't openly discuss the events of our evening. The wind is getting quite out of hand; would you like to accompany me away to a windbreaker?" Loki chirped, waiting for her response.  
"If it's not to much!" She gathers her things, eating the last of her bread. She smile at him, showing no signs of alarm or paranoia. 

Loki offered his arm to her, preparing to head around the crowd. "Shall we?" Taking it, she consented to wherever the Hel he might take her. She intertwines her arm with his. "We shall." Loki leads Sigrun through the crowds, making a pathway for her through the bustling folk, he leads Sigrun around through alleyways, between houses and the tiny little passages behind the taverns. They were wandering away from the deep, dark forest, towards the location of the secret passage. Even within the alleys, the wind is less harsh, and much easier on Sigruns soft skin. "Do you recognize me, Sigrun?"

Sirgun turned her head to look at a toddler running to its mother, as a puppy chases it. "I have an inkling. Might you be that man I met last week? The one with abnormally large ego?" She grinned, slipping him a sly, side glance. Her partner laughed, a deep rumbling sound that seemed to shake the very bones in her arm. "I'd say confident, but that may be biased information." Loki nudged her playfully with his elbow. "Do you live in this village?" Sirgun gauged her words, before simply saying, "I live nearby, not far. Why, do you live in the village?" She knew damn well he didn't, but for the sake of sport, she asked anyway.

"I grew up not far. A different lifestyle, but then of course, appearances can be deceiving. You've been on my mind as of late. 'The mystery girl that caught my attention, then slipped away.' I must say, it was truthfully chance I even found you out here. If I hadn't gotten lost in the woods, I may have missed you."

His words seemed heavy with something, but she paid no mind to it. He thought of her, but never attempted to learn more of her? Seems silly, but she supposed even Loki had work to as King. Even if it was fake work. Still, she hated the growing silence and asked, "Have you now? And not to sound rude, but what has stopped you from coming sooner?" She gave his arm a tender squeeze. "And what would you say if I told you the feeling was mutual?" True, it must have been, because how else could they have both been here? She was getting excited over nothing. 

"Duties call quite regularly. The state of the nine realms are moving back to normal after the convergence, but order must be restored. Once the last of the effects of the Aether have been resolved, Asgard can continue as usual." Loki laughed once again, this time softly, pulling her warm arm closer. "And I would say that I welcome the feeling." They were approaching the passageway, only a few more house and a bridge.  
"We're getting close. I'd hate to cut this short by leaving for my home. Would you care to wander more? Pretend we are typical citizens for an evening?"

Sigrun turned to him, almost stopping. Her blue eyes trailed up and down his profile, until he casted a glance at her. She looked away and shrugged. "Perhaps we are. No one knows us, no one can tell us no. There is a lovely river not far from here, would you like to stop and watch the water? I'd hate for you to go back and get all stressed." Loki found it completely comical, that she was worrying for his wellbeing, but relented and gave her a low nod as they took a detour and walked down a flight of cobblestone steps, laden with vibrant green moss.

"Stress and I are not strangers, but neither are we." He all but whispered in her ear, and followed her lead to the river. Sigrun took Loki's hand in hers, leading him through a another, small path, and down a another pair of worn, stone steps. They come to a grouping of ruins, haunting at what they use to be. She walked down to the riverbend and knelt, the waters lapping at her small toes. "Are you good friends with stress?" She released his hand and slipped two fingers into the river, the October air making the water twice as cooler.

"Stress is like my brother. Sometimes, it barrels in and drops an immovable force on me. Other times, I am easily able to slip past and avoid it entirely." Loki sat along the riverbed, throwing his cloak back to avoid sitting on it directly. He stopped and breathed in the fresh air, thriving in the slight nip of the air. "This is a wonderful place. I'm glad I can visit it for the first time." Sirgun gave a small grin at that. This was her think space her meditation area. The place her mothers water broke. It held a special place in her heart.

'Should I even question him about his family?' She thought to herself. It could make him steer clear of her, might make him think of her as a social climber, or just an annoying person in general. She sat on her knees, bending over the water, tiny hands slipping further into the water. "Have you tried taking breaks? " She opted for the suggestion route instead.

"Oh plenty. This is a break, last week was a wonderful break, hehe. I spent plenty of time alone after my short time on Earth. I don't like to talk about what led to those events, but so long as I never experience the monster behind them, I'll live happily." A cool wind blew through, making the branches clack and click, sending the leaves rustling and whirling down into the river.  
Loki figured now would be a good time to ask her questions, but didn't know where to start. She was right there, within arms reach. It was like a toy being denied to a child, though she was no toy, and he certainly was no child.

He fell silent for a moment, deep in thought, and deep within her watching every movement. He blinked, catching himself watching her longer than was acceptable with two acquaintances. He looked away, thinking a subject change would help keep him focused. "Do you have live out here alone?"

Sigrun pushed herself back, falling on her rear. Her left hand stayed submerged, and she let leaf by leaf flutter through her tiny fingers. "Why do you care so much about where I live?" Sigrun asked, closing her hand around a soaked leaf. She pulled it out of the water and rolled it out on a rock. "But I live alone, yes." Her voice was soft and low, cautious, as she should be. Loki took notice of the tone in her voice and shrugged himself. "It seemed like an appropriate question in response to your own. I know very little about you. Just trying to close the gap." He kept his fox-like eyes on her as he spoke, waiting to see how she decided to react in his presence.

Sigrun started, almost most exasperated. Loki nodded. "Then let's get to know each other." She slipped the leaf back into the water and shuffled to Loki, landing beside him, her skirts brushing his hand. "A question for a question. Sounds fair, doesnt it?" "The Midgardians have a name for a such a game. Fair is fair." He stretched out his legs and leans back on his hands, keeping an eye on the sky. Sigrun hummed in acknowledgment, playing with a blade of grass. "So, who starts first?"

A laugh slips past Loki's thin lips, "You just did, dovdey. But, no please, after you." His laugh inspired laughter within Sigrun, for she let out a breathy huff of glee. "What were you doing in the village?"  
"I was making my way back to the castle. I took a stroll, observed Thor through a pool reflecting the Water of Sight, then wandered much further in the woods than I should have. I followed my way to a clearing and was able to make my way back following the paths I know." He watched her as he spoke, checking for signs of doubt, aggression or disappointment.  
"How long have you lived outside the walls of Asgard?"

She kept her head fully turned to loki, listening and clinging to every word that falls from your lips. "Well," she shifted her legs and got more comfortable. "I have lived approximately two years. I left home not to long ago about 2 and half." It was the truth, but she still didnt understand why he was so curious about her life.  
"Why did you leave home?" Again with the targeted questions, she hopped this wasn't going to lead to a pattern. She gave him the stripped basics of what happened, not wanting to overshare.  
"I wanted to see the world for myself." She went to say more but she stifled herself, remembering she can easily say 'a question for a question, no more.' And leave it be.

"An understandable desire." He waited for her question, keeping his eyes locked on her face. "Why is Heimdall no longer the watchguard?" She had heard from the local gossip around the bazaar, and wanted to know what the Hel happened.

"He would not assist me in finding you. He completely denied my request, with no answer of any sort. When I approached him, I was reminded of how often he aided Asgard, Thor and despite Odin's wishes, and I pronounced him a traitor. He fought and left, living in exile somewhere on Asgard. It was not my choice, but he could see past my illusions and refused to acknowledge me as king."

She processed the words, slowly. "Why do you think he refused an answer your question?" Playing with the hem of her skirt, she continues, "He must've had a good reason, I mean he IS Heimdall. He doesn't just act without reason." "Because I am not Odin. Thor resides on Midgard, I sit on a throne fueled by illusion and lies, and Heimdall is the only one that can see my soul. I do what I do for reason, though. Thor wishes to reside elsewhere, and Odin is losing strength. He's living in peace in a safe place among the 9 realms."  
She hid her face, looking deep onto the gown she wore, desperately trying to act uninterested.  
"So why dont you just come back as you and take the throne? No more illusions, no more lies. Say that Odin has passed and Thor still refuses to take the throne." A guest of wind knocks her curls off her shoulders, and they fall to the ground.

But Loki noticed her gaze, and let his illusion drop. The facade bled into that of his own, one of Loki, Odinsson. "Sometimes, lies are all we have. Sometimes a lie is your entire life." He looked away, the pain of his place in the royal family suddenly returning with full force.

"I can't fathom being lied to my whole life, it must have been painful to have learned. Makes you wonder who you can trust." "Now you understand my point of view. You see, I am not Asgardian. Odin adopted me off of a battlefield, and led my entire life that I was his blood, and born to be king. He then informed me I was born to die, and only his merciful heart allowed my surviving." There was an edge in his voice he had to temper, one that could scare the sweet rabbit that was Sigrun off. He could play it up, gain her sympathetic touch. She seemed to care about things like emotional comfort. 

Sigrun stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She knows she has to say something, but what? All she can do is let him vent, and so she did just that. She shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his broad shoulder, an act of comfort. "I'm sorry that it happened to you, you don't deserve all that." It sounded fucked up, seeing as they literally hated fucked last week, but still. Trauma is trauma, and whether he knew it or not, it still had lasting affects. 

"I don't really think it matters what anyone deserves anymore. I did all this for myself and for the good of the kingdom. Anyone else could see it as treason of the highest order. It is a very complex matter of morals and right from wrong. My question, right? Do you want to get a drink?"

A change of topic, a gladly welcomed change. "I have some mead back at my home. We could kill two birds with one stone. You wanted to see where I lived, did you not?" She stood, almost to quickly, and held out her hand.  
Loki took it, heaving himself up. He could get up just fine, but wanted to hold her hand just a bit more.  
He costumed himself once again, smiling down at the young lady. "Does that make you the stone?" Jokingly, he turned his head to the path from whence they came. "I mean, if you promise not to throw me at any birds, I might be."  
She gave him a nudge, hoping to see him laugh after such a deep and serious conversation. She hated it when people shrouded themselves in sadness, it made her feel obsolete, like she couldn't do anything to help. Even if she hated them, sadness was a hole no person should be stuck in. 

"No no," He chuckled. "Can't go throwing you away. This has been much too fun." Loki squeezed her hand and follow her on their walk. Sigrun took him on past the ruins, up the stairs, past the path and onto a hidden pathway. She walked faster, her sandals kicking up dirt. Pulling back a low brach and with a flourish, she revealed her home. "You live all the way out here? We aren't going to play with politics again, are we? I much prefer a woman with a knife, anyway. Makes her look dangerous."

Sigrun scoffed, "I do! And no, not unless you want to. I'm not talented with a knife so if you have to carry a finger back home, it's on you. You can take the illusion down now. I miss your real face." She let go of Loki's hand and unlock the bolt on her front door.  
Once Sigrun has invited Loki in and he assured the house is indeed empty, he allowed the illusion to fade. "You like my face, then?" He said with an insinuating smirk.  
Sigrun playfully punched his cheek. "Careful there! I may like your face but I'll still bruise you up! A pretty face for a rat man." Loki gasped indignantly before smirking. She likes jokes. He knew jokes. Turning from him and reach over a table, she grabbed a bottle and uncorked it.

Loki moved to a seat near the table, rolling his head back and cracking the bones in his long neck. He took this time to relax into the chair, looking around the small house. It was quaint, with shelves stocked with bowls, cups, mortar and pestles, rune bags, tarot cards, crystal balls, tapestries that looked ancient. Perhaps hand-me-downs.  
The floor was lined with thick dried grass, and there was an open fire in the middle of the room, surrounded and secured with bricks. The grass was significantly pushed away from said bricks. A bed lay in the right corner, with a bedside table which was covered in candles. An altar dedicated to Kvasir, the Creator lay parallel to said bedside table. Coffers, chests, chairs, kitchen appliances and a whole vanity lay nearby. It was, quaint. Nothing flashy, dim and dark, cozy and ancient looking. It fit Sigrun.

Sigrun pours two cups and set one in front of Loki. She threw off her shawl, her shoulders bare and her freckles out in the open. "Drink up. Do you have a curfew you have to abide by?"  
"No. I informed my guards to leave me in peace, and thus far my room has not been disturbed. I have contingencies and illusions should I be needed urgently."  
"Well, I suppose that's a relief. I dont want to get court martialed for keeping you all night. If you want to stay all night, that is." She took a small sip of the ale and wince as the burning sensation ran down her throat.  
He watched it travel down and looked away as he reached the apex of her breasts.  
After she took a sip, Loki had no choice but to follow suit. It was sufficient and sweet, but certainly not what he has grown used to. "The court martial is controlled by the generals of the Asgardian forces. Those all answer to me. I can stay however long I choose." He smiled, catching her eyes.

She smiled and leanes back against the wall, a cup in one hand and her elbow in the other. "Good. So, if you'll be so kind, tell me about your week."

Were they really going to exchanging pleasantries? Alright, that's fine. He can do small talk.  
"Well, Thor's actions on Midgard helped resolve tensions between Asgard and Jotunheim, and a peace is being brokered for the future. The Vanir are safe, notes of a stray beast have been put to rest. I am in the process of locating a new Guardian of the Bifrost, or several that can fill Heimdall's position. A man named Skurge seems interested, but he has yet to be tested."

Sigrun stood and listened, mulling the ale in her mouth before swallowing it. She pulled up a seat and sat parallel to Loki, across the table. "And this Skurge man. Is he reliable? I know you said he is yet to be tested, but from looks and attitude alone. How does he fare?"  
"He looks like he can handle himself in a fight. Tattoos on the head and a standard Asgardian build. I could never do tattoos on my head. Don't know much about his temperament though. I'm reviewing him in the next week. Now its your turn to tell me about your week. How does one pass the time out here constantly?"

"In the sticks?" She chimed, shrugging and waving her hand around the room. "You see it! That and the forest outside. As of until last week, my only time passer was sleep or music. Or singing. But now you've come along and messed up my schedule." Sigrun teased with a smile on her full lips.  
"I've messed up your schedule? I believe you showed up at the palace and messed up MY schedule first." He laughed as he talked, trying to keep his eyes fixed on hers. Sigrun shook her head and took a sip.

"And I would do it again! I regret nothing!" She refilled her cup and set the bottle down. "Are you hungry?" She asked, feeling parched herself, despite having ate bread earlier. Meat was the only thing that really filled her up.

"I suppose I am a bit hungry. I meant to eat in the village, but I was quickly distracted." Loki looked up at her from his chair, raised eyebrows and a small smile on his lips. Loki sat up straighter and take another sip of his mead, not getting through it very quickly. She smiled, looking around for the pot of stew she's been cooking since this morning. It is not yet noon so it might need to be heated again, but that's fine. She gathered logs and a match anyway, creating a small fire in the middle of the room. 

Sigrun grabbed the pot and place It on the racks over the fire, the yellow flames licking the wrought iron pot. "It'll be ready in about ten minutes or so. I have some barley flatbread and some honey. Take your pick."  
Loki shook his head, "I'll wait for the stew, thank you." He rose and stood in front of Sigrun, feeling almost bored. He reached for her hand, his eyes glancing between her lips and the very hand he wanted to hold.

She sent him a wink. "Alirght then. What shall we do in the mean time? Play pogs? Kick a ball around?" "I wanted to ask what you're hiding from. I can see it, the small lonely house out by yourself. People don't live that easy without reason." He held her hand in his, trying to reassure her as he asked his question.  
"I'm not hiding! Not from anyone or-or anything!" She waved her free hand in the air, whilst holding his other. "Really, I just like solitude. Its calming, helps me sleep better." 

"You sleep better out here, relying on fire and the food you've gathered in the woods for a meal?" It sounded ridiculous when said out loud, but she wouldn't have it any other way. "Its better than in a city or a village where I can hear a man speak about his wife or his wares outside my window. I like the quite, cold, lonely nights."  
"Well, there are no people around to eavesdrop, or see something they shouldn't. You can do what you want out here." Loki pulled her closer by her hand, reaching his other arm around her waist.  
Finding herself in close proximity to you, Sigruns heart beat faster, just as her skirts brush your shoes. He was closer than she thought. "Yes, it really is quite nice. Are there people that eavesdrop in the palace?" She slipped her other hand onto his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath Loki's attire.  
"Not often. I've ensured my quarters are quite private." Loki's other hand slips to her waist, both hands now pulling her in by the small of your back. "But every once in a while, the right person wilk hear something and become inquisitive." 

He smirks, sending her an almost indistinguishable wink.  
"Makes me wonder what goes on in that room of yours." Sigrun giggles, wrapping her arms around Loki's neck to the best of her ability. She presses herself against him, her body heat spilling out from the dress and onto his own. She shouldn't be doing this. She still had her ideals to think about. 

"Maybe someday soon," he whispers, "I'll let you find out." "I hope that day is soon." She all but purrs as her lips brushes his. One hand slips into his hair and gives it an experimental tug. Loki pulls her tight once she tug my hair, gripping you against him. Loki slowly moved his steadfast hand up her back beneath her hair, until he had Sigrun's head cupped in his hand. He held her as he leaned in, cold lips pressing against soft, heated flesh, craving the taste he enjoyed so last week. 

Despite herself, Sigrun found herself melting into Loki, melting into his stronger arms as their lips met, leaning up into him. Her trembling fingers tighten ever so slightly, and she wondered if this was how It was like a week ago. She rose up onto the tips of her toes, just so her lips could reach his better. The room suddenly felt hot, and she feared she had put to much kindling in the firepit.

He held her up as he felt her rise in to meet his lips. Loki felt heat radiating from Sigrun, but that was just the Jotun in him, sensitive to the warmth of another's body. Loki held the kiss for a moment longer before separating. Pulling away, her wide blue eyes held a fine mix of emotions in them. Her little hands came to rest on his shoulders and all she could muster is, "I think the stew is done." They were winded, truly. Sigrun couldn't find words to say, her tounge had gone numb. Was she truly that starved of sexual affection? 

Her mother told her to be careful with whom she slept with, because sex is technically addictive. She knew that, but she didnt think it would turn her tounge to mush. Loki himself found no words to chirp, finding it better to stifle a smile as he watched her fumble with the handle on the pot and the stew. 

He decided to pull down two bowls from a shelf, and two spoons with them. Sirgun knelt by the fire, her hands shaking as she grabbed the handle. Setting the pot on the table in front of Loki's seat, she grabbed a ladle and ladled some stew into his bowl. "Its hot, so please be careful."  
She filled hers up and set the stew back on the fire.  
"Thank you," he says, sitting back down. The steam of the stew rises before him and fills his senses with the aromas of decadent meat and savory vegetables. He stirs it slowly, allowing the heat to escape for a minute before eating. She however, dug in, taking a bite of a carrot with no hesitation or signs of burning or pain. His eyes travels back up to her face, and their eyes locked. He smiled once again, looking deep in her eyes, feeling as if the blue seas were meeting a vast green forest.

"Oh my pleasure." Sigrun smiles and shifts her stew around, the steam rising and floating past her face. She kept her eyes on you, noticing how green the are. Secretly, she adored them, having found green a much beloved colour. The colour of the earth, the leaves, the grass. She reached forward and take a sip of her mead, not really knowing what to say after what just happened. "I'm not often left speechless," Loki laughed, almost like a gasp, finally looking back own into his bowl, hiding the spreading smile on his lips. 

"But then, no-one's stolen me away to a secret house in the woods away from everything."

"Well, theres a first time for everything!" Sigrun bit her bottom lip and took a bite, pausing before she continued. "I've never had a prince in my little hovel." "Now dovdey, I'm a King technically." Loki corrected gently, spooning some of the stew into his mouth, savoring the flavors. She was a good cook, that he had to admit.

"Ah, right right, forgive me. Technicalities are important." She stirred the stew around, staring at the brown broth, watching a carrot do twirls. She took another bite. "Technicalities are the best way to work the rules," Loki says softly. "If the world is a game, the only way to win is work the rules to your favor." "I suppose you've been playing the game for a long time?" Sirgun takes another bite and watches him closely.

"Oh, all my life. For the longest, I was a pawn. Now, I control the board. I can't be played from my current position." He stares into his bowl for a moment before blinking away at the thought and eating another spoonful.  
"Whats your next move?" She asked softly. Her spoon stirring and stirring the stew into a dark brown vortex of meat and vegetables.  
"Are you alright?" Loki inquired, looking at her bowl. "I thought you were hungry." "Oh I'm fine, I just like to eat slow." To prove a point, she took another bite and gave him a closed mouth smile. Despite a faint tugging worry at his stomach, he relented.

"If you say so. On the board are three moves I must make. Appoint the new Bifrost Guardian, reposition the kingsguard to ensure any changes of mannerisms aren't overly noticed, and transport the Aether as far from asgard as possible." He spoons another morsel of meat into his mouth and wash it down with the last of his mead. He could almost laugh at how domestic this scene was. He could laugh at how often he could at the times spent with her. It was an odd feeling, and he elected to ignore said feeling.

The mead was aptly refilled by Sigrun, who chuckled, almost wryly, "Well I trust you'll make the smart decisions. Try not to kill us all. Wait, the Aether is in space, correct? How would you just transport it?" She refilled her own cup. He took notice of how she tacked on the smartest part. He ignored it, not wanted to fight again. He was enjoying his stew. 

"The Aether has been stored and contained. It is being decided where to store it, as keeping it on asgard would bring horrible terror to us all."  
Sigrun corks the bottle. "Were do you think you'll put it?" Her words are wary now, as she is no doubt nervous at the placement of the Aether.  
"Far beyond Yggdrasil. There are locations at the edge of the greater galactic rings that could be good. I am debating different locations."

"I see." Sigrun sat back and sips from her cup. The sound of the fire crackling and the wind blowing fill the air. A happy smile graces her lips and she pins a curl behind her ear.

Loki sends her an inquisitive look, a tug pulling at his own lips. "What's the smile for, dovdey?" Her eyes shift back to him, a sort of softness and longing in them. The vast sea was now a torrent of storms and thunder. She stands and takes Loki's bowl, casting it into a bucket of water she polishes off her own bowl and puts it into the bucket to soak and be washed later. "What was the smile for?" Loki asks again, bringing the glass to his mouth and sipping the newly poured mead. "Its nearly September. Can't you feel the wind? It's cool and quite. Soon it'll snow and the year will restart. A new year will come. I love Autumn. Dont you?" Loki pondered for a moment. He never had to explain which season was his favorite.

"Tis the season of tricks," She chuckle low at that, but he continues, "I do enjoy the Autumn season. The old leaves fall and make way for the cold before something new can spring forth. Flowers close up or fall, harvest and the best pastries in the realm."  
Sigrun hums at the thought and open a nearby window. A gust of wind blows in, and a leaf hits her square in the face. She sputters and grab it, looking at the orange tint. 

Loki stifles a laugh, a chortle escaping from his nose, however. "The wind is the greatest trickster of all. Do you thrive in trickery and cold?"

Closing the window, Sigrun set the leaf down. "I thrive in nature. Hot, cold, stormy, calm. The earth and I have this understanding, if you can believe it. I was born in May, which makes me a child of warmth, but I am more comfortable in winter or autumn. It's nice and neutral then. Not to hot, not to cold. The wind carries the scent of change and freedom. Mabon comes in September and Samhain in October. I thrive nonetheless." Her eyes widen at her mistake, and she gasps, covering her mouth with her tattooed hands.

Loki's gaze met hers, every muscld still, eyeing the young woman in front of him. "Those," he proceeded, "are not Asgardian Holidays?"  
"My father had this book about Midgard, and I...I read how that the mortals had these holidays to honour their deities and the change of harvest and season. I picked up the knowledge and it's been with me since I was a child. Mabon was to get ready for winter, and took place September twenty second through the twenty third. And Samhain takes place on October thirtyfirst. It was to honour the dead." 

She fumbled over her words, stuttered and fiddling with her fingers, like a child who was caught lying. Loki's tongue darted out to wet his lips, "How long ago did your father acquire this book? Asgardians have hardly been to Midgard between now and the Frost Giant wars that put our names in their histories."

She gave him a distant look, like she was just slapped. "He told me he had found it in his grandfather's coffer, surrounded by items like pots and jars. I figured my great grandfather ventured out into the nine realms. I didn't care how long they had it so long it was in my sight when I was a child. I could find the book and have you look at it, if it pleases you." Her voice was cold and proper, any semblance of friendly activity gone.

Loki laid no attention to her tone, but he was intrigued in this book. After The Frost Wars, any and all travels to Midgard was forbidden except for the major Deities that the Otsmen worshiped. "Not to be rude, but how old are you? The Frost Wars happened just around the time I was born, and even Odin was already old at that time. You're sure you are Asgardian?"

Sigrun made a face and sat back, her arms crossed. I "Of course I am! What else would I be? A Valkyrie?" At that she laughed, her head throwing back. She hasnt forgotten what her grandfather had told her, and she didn't exactly know what to do with said information. But Loki's words give her reason to think. How did the book come into her family's hands? Sigrun unwraps her arms and set them on the table. Thoughts cloud her eyes once more.

"Valkyries themselves are Asgardian. Just very strong, powerful fighters. I read tales of them as a child. There is a valkyrie that shares your name." "So I've been told. It common, yes? To share a name with someone or something famous?" "For a quick lived species like Humans. I do not believe it is as common when you live for more than a few thousand years." "I suppose. Then why do you think is the case with this Valkyrie and I?" Sigrun stared at Loki, genuinely curious. 

"Unoriginality? Go to Midgard and see how many Tonys or Stevens there are. The most famous Avengers, and they have such common earthly names. Your parents may have found the name and decided it was perfect for their daughter. No offense but you're certainly no valkyrie. They're all dead, as far as the tales go."

"Oh, I take no offence! I'm lucky to not be a Valkyrie. My parents were followers, let's just say that much. So it wasn't jaw dropping when they chose an already existing name for me." Loki glanced out the window, trying to pinpoint the time of day. He's been gone quite a while now, for sure. "It is a lovely evening, isn't it?" "It is! The sun will be setting soon. Then you'll have to leave." She stands and put the bottle up. 

The bowls were soaking and the fire was running low. She put another log in the pit and throw in some dry grass.  
"We should do this again sometime. Next time to a place of my choice." Loki keep looking out the window, until after he finished speaking and look to her for her reaction to his offer.  
"We should! And um, I know this is awkward to say, but since you know where I live, you can always just drop by. I wont mind." 'He'll do It either way' She sends a smile his way, her dimples coming to light. "But now it's time for you to go." Sigrun taps his back. 

"Yes, I believe it is. Thank you for the meal," Loki stands, smiling again. "It was nice." "It was! I hope you have a good night. Please get home safe." "Nothing will harm me in these woods," Loki smirks. He pulls his hood over his head, and began to head for the door. Before he reached it, he quarterturns back to Sigrun. "Good night, Sigrun."

"Goodnight, my King." She folds her arms over her stomach and watches as Loki heads for the door. Soon the silence will return and she'll await for his next visit.

Then she realized she disnt ask about her ideals.  
______________________________  
Translation

*No-one will believe you, Heimdall.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki stepped out the door and beyond that, his image vanishes. Leaves rustle at what could be footsteps, but he has vanished from all sight. Loki returns in no time at all, and begin preparations for the coming week's attentions. Inside her home, Sigrun closes the door and locks it from the inside. Once alone, she looks for the book. She dig under her bed and through her coffers, her wardrobes and her shelves. She finds it and looks through it. The pages are dusty and old, falling out at the slightest breeze. The leather cover is faded, and the strings were frayed. It was written in an old language, one that's been morphed and warped to today's language. She closes the book and finds nothing waiting around the corner. No time stamp. No publishing mentions. Nothing.

She finds ways to pass her time; cleaning and rearranging the house, only to arrange it back to where It was. She washes clothes and takes baths. She cleans her altar and think about what Loki had in store for their next meeting. Speaking of Loki, his time passes quickly. At last he found a suitable location to transport the Aether to. Now to find a suitable Bifrost Bridge guardian to go there. That is when he "interviewed" Skurge. He seems competent enough, and he had informed him he will be tested in the coming days, with a notice going out to him for preparations prior.

Unbeknownst to Sirgun, of course. Four days pass between their last meeting with each other, and it has come time to test Skurge. Loki took a gander to Odin's - his - vault. He found what he sought, and stored it in his hidden illusions. With a twist of his thin wrists, he activated the Tesseract and appeared only 50 meters from Sigrun's house. The object hidden, he approached casually, a brown hood drawn low.  
Inside, Sigrun had finished taking her 2nd bath that day and was busy braiding her hair, the long tendrils getting caught within each other. She wore a tan linen dress, cinched at the waist by a belt, with a navy blue strap dress over it. Her feet were slipped into comfy socks and a spare of leather shoes. Comfy and casual.

A fire was lit, warming the otherwise chilled room. Once finished she throw her long braid over her shoulder. She wring out her hair and sat by the fire. Regrettably, her wardrobe consisted of hand-me-downs and dresses from nearly 100 years ago. Old fashions and Midgardian styles, invented by the Asgardians of King Bor's reign. Her grandmother as proud of her weeping their styles, saying the loose thick dresses fitted her old soul, a reminder of who she was and where she came from, and Sigrun adored those dresses, truley, and tried to wear them often. But being out in public made her realize just how out of touch she were, atleast in the public fashion sense.

Outside, Loki dusted off himself and keep his face visible under the hood. He approached the house and knocked a bit loudly on the front door, lowering his hood and shaking his hair out. After a moment, Sirgun rose and unbolt the door. "Yes?" She peered out from the crack. "Sigrun, its me." He smiled softly as he saw her peer at him through the door. The door swings wide open, "Come on in!" She cheers with a smile on her rosy face.

Loki steps in, keeping his cloak drawn close. "I haven't come for long, I admit. I just had a question I wanted to ask before I head out for the evening." Her head cocked as she held the door open for him. "What is it?" She asked, looking up at him. Outside the wind blows the branches of the trees, making the leaves brush against each other.  
"Well I don't have much time before I must depart to test Skurge on the Bifrost. My question was if you knew where on Midgard your book had come from."

"I had found it, but it showed nothing. I searched cover to cover." Sigrun shook her head. "You can have it, if you want. Maybe you'll find something I couldn't." She pulled the book out of a coffer nearby and held it up. "And you have no clue as to its origin on Earth?" She flips the book over, glancing at the details. "It looks to be Anglo-Saxon, so around the area of England or Ireland? That's all I could figure. Perhaps it was written during the 11th century? Maybe way earlier?" Her mouth was running again, and this time she didn't feel abashed when she said it. She was confident.

"You are well versed in humanity's locations. Do you mind if I inspect it?" "By all means. But please, return it. And the pages are falling out, so be careful." She gingerly placeed it in his hands, antsy. "I won't even need to open it," Loki said with a smile. He held the book parallel with the floor, a palm on either side. Closing his eyes, he thought of his mother's teachings. 'Remember, Loki. You can heal the world just as you can change it. Your illusions are yours, but to will them into your reality is a gift not to squander.' Lady Frigga's mother's voice echoes in his head from his childhood as a soft green glow emits from around the book.

He mentally connected with the tessaract, he envisioned a globe of the Earth. He feel the history in the book, and sought its point of creation. He saw the point of origin in his mind's eye, the tesseract being a pin drop in the map in his mind. The glow dims away, and Loki opened his eyes again.  
"Would you like to accompany me on a short journey?" "I suppose so, yes! How long will we be gone?" Sigrun was already reaching for her shawl and satchel. "It might be a while. Possibly all day, or more. And we'll need this," Loki said, holding the book aloft. "Let me know when you're ready." Sigrun nodded, and grabed some coins incase they needed them. She filled a sheep stomach pouch with ale and hook it to her belt. "I'm ready!" It was good to be prepared.

With a chuckle Loki shook his head.  
"You won't need the coins, or your waterskin. It's my treat," He held his hand out to her, and she took it, after playing the coins and ale on the table.  
"Were are we going?" "To test Skurge," He says with a smile. Loki walks with her through the door and waits for her to lock it. He lead her through the trails and eventually stops Sigrun before the village. "We're going to have to disguise ourselves before going further. Close your eyes and picture details to help disguise yourself. Then on the count of three, open them. One, two... three!" It was like a game, his magic with her. A party trick to entertain the drunk friends if your older brother.  
Regardless, she played along. As she closed my eyes and invisioned herself anew as a redhead with brown eyes. She wonders what Loki would appear as when her eyes open.

Loki had altered himself into the brown haired, brown eyes form with blue cloak as he had before. Unsuspect and useful in a crowd. He looked at the illusion cast over her, nodding his head. Red suit her facial structure. "These should work. Shall we?" He smiled, waiting for her to approve. "We shall." She beams, brushing red tendrals out of her eyes. "We won't get caught, will we?" "Who is there to catch us?" He laughed, their voices unaltered. "Mayhaps your guards who finally caught on where you are going?" "The last they saw, I was entering my vault. Odin loved his vault, and as I said, I have contingencies. And now I have an emergency backup if my contingencies don't pull through." He winked at her as they walk, entering into the walled areas of Asgard and venture away from the castle.

Her face heats up as he winked at her, and she found herself following Loki like a lost puppy. "What's the emergency backup?" "Secrets of the throne," He whispers. Seeing her face warm up, he chuckles, a sense of pride filling his chest. They both came to an area with a bald man with tattoos standing by a hovering vehicle. "Skurge?" Loki asked, feigning ignorance.  
"Thas me," He grumbles. "And who're you?"  
"We're your test pilots!" He said, very gleefully. "Odin sent for us to assist."  
"Well git in," Skurge says calmly. "We're gonna see wut this baby can do!"

But Sigrun wasnt as excited. She clung to his hand, afraid of the big contraption. She had never been airborne before, sticking to horses. "Darling, are you sure this is a good idea?" Her skirts brush hisankles and her little face is wrought with worry. "Of course, my love. Skurge here was hand picked by Odin." He smiles and help her into the sky skiff. After he climbed in, Skurge enters the pilot seat and transports them to the rainbow bridge. Sigrun's lower lip gets caught in her teeth as they move. Her hands are furrowing in her skirts. It felt weird, the ground giving way to air. Her eyes dart from Skurge to Loki. She didnt trust anyone in this....THING, but the man with the head tattoos seemed a bit off to her.

"We'll be fine," Loki mumbled, a bit exasperated at her nervousness. She must have seen them in her life, why would being in one change that?  
Sirgun looked at the ground, at the horses and tall buildings flying by, and her heart starts beating fast.  
As if he could tell, Loki leaned over, "Hey, you're alright," He wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close to him. Her eyes left the ground and leveled forward.  
She leaned into him keeping her eyes on the bifrost. "I'm not worried about me, dear." Trying to get comfortable, she rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Are you worried for me, my love?" It was a loaded question, to be sure. "Would you jest if I said I do worry for you, darling?" She shot him a grin and poked his side. "I'm no jester," Loki replied. Leaning in on her, he kissed her forehead, rubbed her back, and held her close as the skiff lands.

Sigrun smiles and look around as the skiff lands. "Are we done?" She looked at Skurge, expectant. "We've only just arrived," he laughs. He lifts a massive claymore and leads them on inside. Loki released Sigrun's hand and whispered into Skurges ear. His eyes grow wide for a second before he nods and activates the bifrost. "Best of luck, my lord."  
Taking her hand, Loki began walking towards the edge of the bifrost, with a confused Sigrun following him. She followed him, the wind brushing her braid to the left. "So, where are we going now? Dont tell me theres another vehicle to try out??" "Nothing that flies, I assure you." They step through, and are beamed through the universe in a glowing rainbow of light, and step onto slightly charred grass. She peered at the grass, her eyebrows furrowing. As she knelt down to pick up a peice and inspect it, she asked, "Loki, where exactly are we?" She stood, still holding the grass, the curiosity killing her.

"The city of York, within the United Kingdom, planet Earth. They have a wonderful Railway Museum if you're interested." He watched her as she inspect the grass. He then remembers, she never used the Bifrost. "It happens. The bifrost does this to grass, leaves chars on stone. But its effective for travel."  
Dropping the grass and looking around, her mouth drops. "Oh my." She breathed, looking at the buildings. "York, founded by the Romans." She whisper and grabbed his hand in her excitement. "Can we explore? Please?" "Have you seen an automobile before?" Loki questioned, and her response was, "I dont think so, no."

"We'll take it slow until you get used to them. We are in the world of Humanity now, and jumping out at a vehicle will bring attention to us. Be cautious, but we can go wherever you wish."  
The look of pure glee on her face was like a ray of sun, shining without falter. "Perhaps museums? Places of interest? I wanna see as much as I can before we go back home." Her words shook with the excitement in her chest.

"The Railway Museum offer still stands. Or we can visit the Yorkshire Museum for any details on your book. I brought you hear so we can get it rebound and restored." He squeezed her hand slightly. "Would you like to see a map of the best places in the city?" She nods, the curls bouncing. "Let's start with the Yorkshire Museum, and work our way from there. A map would be good if we get lost, true. And the book needs to deciphered." Sigrun tapped her chin with her index finger, contemplating what to do.

"Map first, then?" A small sparkle of green light flashes from Loki's free hand as he produced a folded map for her. Smiling, she took it, breathing a small thank you as she opened it. "Alright. York. Ah the Jorvik Viking Centre, the York Minster, Yorkshire Museum," A gasp, "The York Museum Gardens!" 

"Part of the museum, right? Did you say Viking Centre?" He peers over her tiny shoulder at the map, "I did. The Jorvik Viking Centre. Do you want to go see it?" She gazed up at him, batting eyelashes in wait. "I didn't know such a thing existed. The vikings worshipped us as gods after the battle with the Jotun. Perhaps later. We should see the gardens first." 

He smiles softly, as one does when happy for someone else's happiness. Before they could travel, Loki flicked his wrist, changing their appearance to a nice black suit, and a nice semi-formal navy blue dress. Sigrun slipped the map into her satchel, without commenting on their appearance. She disnt mind, though she didnt like the way the dress came up to her knees. To much skin was showing for such a public place. "Do you like gardening? Or gardens, for that matter?"

"My mother did. There is a certain degree on wonder and art that comes from nature. Wouldn't you agree?" Loki takes her hand in his again, and began walking as if he know exactly where was going. Sigrun walked quickly to keep up with him, they best she could in flats. "Oh absolutely. The vines on the side of a building or a simple flow arrangement is flawless. Each flower or weed or vine is it's own being." Her voice was breathy, as if she were talking about a past memory, 

"It won't take us long to get there. Just a few street corners, we'll pass by some restaurants. Don't fall for the smells from the restaurant known as "McDonalds". Its the greatest trick on Midgard to serve that garbage to the populace." "Is their food rotting or something?" Her hand squeezes his.

"Not that I know of, but half of the planet claims their food is not real, yet nobody really seems to care much." Loki followed the streets and arrived outside the museum, "That seems pathetic." But as they approach the museum, her face melts into pure happiness and she tugged his hand before ditching it and rushing up the path.

Loki follows alone, watching her gush over something as primitive as a human's museum. The relics within are most likely younger than they are, but her smile is something he's growth to be excited for. Sirgun gawked around at the old chapels and the tall trees that laid dead center of York, noting that it was properly built in the 1830s, by the Yorkshire Philosophical Society. She did end up gushing to Loki about the foliage and the ruins. His smile rarely dropped, and he followed along, not seeing much to note except for her excitement. He dawdled along, content for the first time in a while.

Sigrun stops and stares up at St. Mary's abbey, her eyes glazing over the widened lancet windows and the engraved patterns in the stone. Her hand gingerly reached out to run over the seemingly crumbling ruins, and she was shocked at how sturdy it is. A sense of nostalgia washes over her, and she craves to have been one of mthe first to see this building.

The nostalgia is mixed with a sense of sadness, sadness at the fact those people are gone now, forgotten in the threads of history. Their names ignored. She wants to know those people. She gulps dryly, and Loki notices her pause. He then notices a young man standing around with a camera, taking photographs for people and giving them printed portraits in exchange for a few coins. He calls him over, pay him in coins Loki procures from his pocket, waves vis hand over his camera, and says, "Darling, this man is going to capture our image for us."

Loki's voice captures her attention, "Really?" She asks, her eyes wide. She turn to the man and give him a friendly wave. She didn't exactly know what's going on but she'll run with it. "Of course. We'll just stand here, and he will take our picture. Here, let me put my arm around you, and smile until he says when." "Alright, looking good," the man says. He peers through his camera.

"Ok, smiles and one...two... three!" They hear a click, and a small paper comes from the bottom of his camera. He hands it to Loki and he thanks him.  
Sigrun shuffles towards the paper and gazes upon it. "How did it get on that tiny paper? What magick is this?" Her eyes shoot to Loki's face, where her eyes boldly portray the look of complete confusion. "Its called a photograph. Rather than have a painter spend hours collecting a portrait, humans developed a device to do it for them. Its quite fascinating, but when you add magic to it..."

Loki then waves his hand over the picture, and their true selves are revealed. Loki and Sigrun in a museum on Midgard. She let out a happy bounce. This realm was quite interesting to her, new sights and things to see everywhere, with it's funny contraptions and it's strange eating habits, and its hilarious people!  
"How do you know all this?" She asks the tall man beside her, her mouth open in amazement. 

"You learn a lot about a realm when you attempt to conquer it." Loki said without missing a beat, which made her giggle. Maybe Loki wasnt so bad. It he was as tyrannical as the Sagas said, why would they be here? Maybe hes just an ashole on the outside. She seemed to be thinking that lately. 

"My my, did you stop to smell the Roses when Thor carted you back?" "Alas, the one thing I didn't do while here." Loki handed the photograph over. "For you, Sigrun." "Oh no, I couldn't! You paid for it, so it's yours." She gently pushed his hand back to him, shaking her head, but Loki wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"I rule over the wealthiest culture in all of existence. Its a gift, for you, 'My Love'." The stupid little pet name made her heart bounce, she hadn't been called that in years! Though, it came from him, so it wasnt as valid. She took the photograph and smiled. "You better watch your mouth. I might believe you at the end of the day! But in all seriousness, thank you. It'll hold a special place in my home." And mind, she thought to herself. This place was incredible.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we explore more?" Holding the photograph gingerly, she nodded. "Yes, of course. Where to next?" She pulled out the map.

"The viking museum? Possibly we can find someone to review your book." The option was very pleasing to the both of them, Loki wanting to see what the humans thought of Vikings and their treasures, Sigrun wanted to just see. "Alright, then. Let's go!" She started, but Loki caught her hand and pulled her back to him. "But first," he bent down and kissed her, a soft, gently touch of their lips to show his affection. Sigrun kissed back, happy to respond. 

A flighty feeling of bubbles tumbled in her stomach, as if there are birds trying to break free. She cursed her body, silently, but smiled nonetheless. Loki himself smiled when they broke away, took her hand and begin walking towards the next museum. He listened to the people they pass, catch hints of the heroes exploits. There are toys being sold in shops and their names appear nearly everywhere.

Somwhat frightened, Sigrun stayed close to him looking around at all the buildings and people. She caught sight of these toys and posters, wondering just who those people were. "It is certainly impressive," He said. "Even without magic, they are a formidable race, even if they are still a bit primitive." He said the word primitive with slight repugnance, "How did they obtain all these things?" She questions, her hand brushing over a parking meter. The steel and metal is cold under her hot flesh.

"The same way any species does. They hunted using rocks and sticks, then began digging, learned to use the materials their world offers."  
"I see. So they just grew up from nothing?" Loki shrugged, "Doesn't everyone? They could have had help, could've been influenced by outside forces, but in total, humanity's achievements are their own. They've walked on their moon, and can fly to the other side of the globe in a matter of hours. Their greatest heroes are works of science. A Man of Iron, a soldier modified by science."

"What? A whole man made of metal? Who is this soldier modified by science? Surely they would stop and help others with this technology?" She stops altogether, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Its more of a suit of armor." Loki stops and points out the toys in a nearby shop window. "Anthony Stark, the Iron Man. He's... what did he say... a 'billionaire playboy philanthropist.' He has a lot of money and uses it to his advantage. Steve Rodgers, known as Captain America. He was enhanced with a serum that has not been duplicated since. Of course, Thor is among these heroes. He enjoys a good fight. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Stark called them."

"Earth's Mightiest heros." She mulled the words around in her mouth and take a long hard look at the toys. "And they fought you?" Her gaze turns back to Loki. "Yes..." Loki said, ready to carefully choose his words. "I have seen terrible threats and felt horrible fear since I first left Asgard. I was.. playing the long game." "Are you going to play the long game again? Try to best it this time?" Sigrun returns her hand to Loki's, holding it gingerly. As if he might snap and break. "I always have been. The Avengers are part of my long game," he says.

"There are forces at work that are attempting to gather the most powerful relics in the universe. Two of them currently exist on Earth; one which I left after being "defeated". But in doing so, I turned myself into a villain." "By the earths standards, yes. But by logic there are people who support you. And the other relic is the aether, correct?"

The Aether is one of the relics," Loki's head bobs, "But the other on earth is part of a mystic group out of the public eye. Even I can't find them. Each has the ability to rewrite the world, so they must be kept apart and protected."

"What would happen if they were to collide? How changed would the world be?" "It's a power that hasn't been known since the dawn of the universe, and we should all pray never meet again."  
Sigrun stayed quiet, her mind swarming with infinite possibilities. What would happen? Would it be slow and painful or quick and merciful? Would it result in an explosion, or a black hole that sucked everything up? She looks at the sky. 

Loki continue walked, quiet for a moment as he inspected the area. "We should be approaching the museum, according to your map." "Ah yes! We just take a left and we'll see in about 20 feet." Sigrun points to a corner not far from them. "We can get your book fixed." Loki smiles, tugging at her hand. The dire mood was dispelled immediately. Sigrun squeezed his hand and walk behind him. "I hope so! This book seems important to you." "Its important to you," He prompts, "And its presence in Asgard is quite the mystery." "What if they want it?" "Then they want it? What will you do in response?" 

"Ask for how much they're willing to pay and go from there. Obviously. If I'm going to give away something ancient and close to me, I'll need proper payment." Loki nearly scoffs at her naivete. "Their currency won't do you good unless you spend it here. They do not share currency with the greater galaxy as other more advanced races do, and they will most likely not barter, but we shall see."

Sirgun walks up to the Muesum, the book in her arms. "Maybe this was a bad idea. What if they cant help us?" "If they can't, they can send us somewhere that can help." Loki follows her in, looking around for any specialist. There was a conveyor belt with people in them, leading them off to sites and other scenes of the Viking world. Sigrun clutched the book. She saw a young man standing by a large funeral boat and made her way towards him without Loki, who was looking around himself.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you take a look a my book here?I've had it for a while now and I cant seem to pinpoint its age or its location of manufacturing." The man looking at her once before a smile graced his lips. Loki heard her and followed behind her, catching up with her. He watched the man, just standing in the open makes Loki assume he is not employed at this facility.  
"Sorry, but I cant help you." Her hopes were lowered when the man explains that he is just a tourist, and she stuffed thw book back into ber arms. Sigrun thanked him and stopped to browse the artifacts, embarrassed. "Most of these people are visitors, like us. We need to find the specialists. Follow me." 

Loki strode over to the information desk near the entrance and ask about Viking writings and recorded documents. The desk attendant notes that most of the interactions of the museum are recreations over the ancient sight of Jorvik, and those that study any writings don't stay within the museum. She stood beside him, the book resting on the desk. She looks around to see informational pamphlets and advertisements for childrens educational programs on the walls and on the desk. Sigrun grabbed one and read it over, only to put it back.

Loki decided its time to get in touch with an old "friend" to help. "Do you know where Erik Selvig is working now?"  
"The professor that was on the news a few weeks ago?"  
"Working with 'the mighty Thor', yes."  
The woman cocks her head slightly then goes to her desk's terminal. Another of the humans' computer devices. Within a few seconds, she notes that Selvig is now with the Royal Holloway, some sort of university in the city of London.

Sigrun didn't have the slightest idea of who this Erik Selvig might be, but it seems Loki knows him. Could he be Asgardian? He sounds like it. Maybe Midgardian? She plays with the cover of the book, her fingers running over the tired leather.  
She glanced at the map on the wall and noted that London was farther south from them, near France. York was smack dab in the middle of England. She bit her lip in worry. Would they even have time to visit this Erik Selvig?

Loki thanked her, before he started to walk out the door, holding it open for his companion. "London is close to 350 kilometers from York, so we most likely can't make it there in any mundane way." He tapped his finger against his lip as he thought. "Do they have any flying vehicles like we have on Asgard? Perhaps we could find one and get there quickly? You said that they walked on the moon, so. They have to have something we can use."  
Shed fiddled with her skirt, looking at the sky for such things.

"They are not as common as ours. I've never been on one, so I do not know where to find one. Maybe we should put it to rest for now and try again another time." "It would be best. Back home we can formulate a plan. Thank you for showing me this place. Is all of Midgard this busy?" "Some places are more busy, some are much more calm. Its much larger than Asgard, from my understanding. Are you ready to return?"

"I am. I must find a way to repay you for this visit." "I'm sure you'll find a way. Let's head behind this building so we aren't noticed." Once hidden from view, Loki pulls her close. He calls out to Skurge, and the Bifrost opens around them. Within seconds, therly are walking back onto Asgard, their clothes reverted back. Smiling, Sigrun fixed her skirts. "Thank you, my dear, once again for the trip. I have a lot to think about." She gave Smurge, no, Skurge, a sweet pat on the arm. "Alright, hope ya had a decent trip. Shall I return you to the castle?" Skurge asks.  
"Actually, there is a spot along the outer walls that would be perfect." Loki took hold of Sigruns hand.  
"Just show me the way," he says proudly.

Loki follows him to the sky skiff and instruct him in the directions to take. He may not know, but the path will take them to another of Loki's passages directly into the castle. Sigrun tales a seat on the Sky skiff and looks at Loki. Her eyebrows furrow into a confused look, yet she says nothing, because she knew nothing. Loki, however knew and winked at her, smirking to himself asthe skiff takes off. A nice, relaxing ride to the exact spot requested. As the ship lands, he lean in to speak with Skurge. 

"If you keep the secret, you're hired. If you can't, we'll help you forget it." Loki pats him on the back, half heartedly before helping her out, his hands on her hips, lowering her down. She giggles as he helped her, hands resting on his shoulders. Her feet hit the ground and she give Skurge one last look. He did his job yes, and they didnt crash and die, so that's good. Maybe he could take Heimdalls place? Still, nothing could beat a God.

Skurge takes the skiff away. After he has left, Loki turns to Sigrun. "It's getting rather late in the evening. Would you care to join me for supper?" "Wont people notice? I mean, what's your excuse this time?" "If you want to say no, you can say no. I have no excuses. I'm an old man that lost a son, a wife, and my first born is off on some adventure away from home. I'm entitled to alone time." Though he hoped she would take the offer and come in with him. "Well, what if I want to say yes? What if I dont want this old man to be alone and sad?"

"Then say yes." He spoke softly, but he know his eyes were speaking the desire he felt. "Yes." A wind runs through them, kicking up their hair and clothing. The tree branches clack and click together. "Then lets go," he smiles. Loki revealed another passage between the cracks of the wall, and they follow a small underground tunnel into a part of the castle that's too empty to be guarded. He slips her into one of the maid's passages and they head back to his personal quarters, where the sounds of his everflowing bath add a light ambient splashing. Sigrun takes in the familiar sights and sounds, happy to be back. She slip off her shawl and folded it neatly. 

She held it in between her arms. "So, that's next, Mighty King?" The illusions fade around thsm, revealing their true selves once again. "Food after a long day? Are you hungry?" "If it's not to much trouble." She sat her shawl on the back of a chair and rubbed her cold hands together. York was quite chill.  
Loki rang a small bell, and after a moment, the same old maid returns to the room and bows. "Can you fetch whatever Sigrun would like to eat?"  
She gave a polite wave to the maid, who smiles at her. 

"Hello again, ma'am. It's nice to see you!" "Sigrun? What a wonderful name! Just like the valkyrie of legend! What would you like my dear?" "Oh just some meat and bread would be fine!" Sigrun didn't want to pressure them for food and drink, she didn't want to impose to much. "I'll be right back" she says.  
After she leaves, Loki leans in. "She can't remember all to well. Not sure if its the years of my tricks or old age... but I keep her around because I regret treating her poorly in my youth." 

Sirgun wasnt surprized, but she did want to know what he did. "Really? What did you even do?" Maybe he killed her son, or something.  
"I snuck out of the castle a lot. I was... mischievous to say the least." Oh, well. That wasn't even close to what she thought. "I see. I was thinking of some thing else entirely." He cocks his head. "Such as?"

"Temper tantrums, hitting, cussing her out. Making a mockery of her in public. Murder. " Basic childhood things, mundane even. "Why would I do that? She's a lovely lady, and my mother trusted her with her life. And murder?" 

"Because you were a child AND a prince. Who knows what went on in that little head of yours. Some people use their advantages in life to put others down. Some people are rotten because their parents let them be rotten."

"I was a wonderful child. I only rarely stabbed Thor!" He held his gaze for a second before laughing openly, as if he had just told a lie. She held her hand to her mouth and giggled, imagining what that must have been like. "Goodness! How often did you stab him?" "Rarely over the course of a thousand years... once every few years..?" 

Loki laughs again, having truthfully lost count.  
His laughter makes her giggle, her face heating up and wrinkles forming at the outer edges of her eyes. "How young were you two? Please dont tell me you were adults!" "We were children for most of it, haha." "Most of it?" Loki opened his mouth to say something, but the woman returns with Sigruns requested foods, and eagerly pours her a goblet of wine.

"Enjoy, m'lady." She smiles and departs, leaving the bottle of wine for them. "Thank you!" She says and grab a peice of bread. She breaks a peice off and pop it in her eager mouth. Loki helped himself to one of the meats on the tray, chewing it with a little work. He poured himself some of the wine, and sips it gingerly. "How is it?" 

"Its lovely, thank you! Would you like some?" She swallows and look at him. "I'll pick at it," Loki shrugs, plucking another piece of meat. "The wine is excellent. It's aged for 600 years and given the hint of a magical sparkle to give you a nice flavor." Upon his own description, Loki nudges over her cup closer to Sigrun.

"Really? Would it be alright if I had some?" She asked politely, entranced by the description. How long could alchohol even age? She takes another peice of meat and slips it into her mouth. "That glass was poured for you, after all." He smiles. "Royalty has its uses. Thor's favorite liquor was aged for a thousand years in barrels built from an ancient ship. Though I myself prefer the finer alcohols." Sigrun takes the cup and sips it, a soft smile on her freakled face.

"It is rather delicious! It's a wonder how they dont turn. What would you say is your favorite alcohol?" Loki ponders it, before taking a peice of the bread. "Surprisingly enough, the dwarves make the most amazing wine, a red that they grow, harvest, and ferment it all under Nidavellir. They are the universe's most gifted craftsman, and they take that name in anything they attempt."

"Anything? How is that possible? I've been told have have these massive forges, and they work tirelessly day and night to concoct creations. Is that true?" "It is. They created the hammer Mjolnir." Loki sips at hiscwine more, before taking and eating a sizable chunk of bread. She clings to every word he say, her lips still on the cup. "What else did they make?" "Odin's spear Gungnir and Hofund, the key to the Bifrost. I'm sure there are others, but those are the most notable in Asgard."

"Wow. That's incredible!" Sigrun take a peice of meat and nibble on it. "As I said, truly the greatest craftsman. Will this food be enough? It has been quite the day." He watches her, ensuring she is content with the platter provided. "Oh, it's totally fine! I fill easily." She smiled and took a bite of meat. "I knew that already, but I meant the food." He held a cheeky smile back, only letting the edges of his lips curl. On cue, a huge blush spreads across her nose and she take a sip of the wine. "The food is delicious, thank you."

Some part of him always loved making someone even the slightest uncomfortable or embarrassed. But Loki let it fade out and refocused on the food. "I'm glad you had a good time today." "It was amazing! Just seeing York makes me want travel more!" Sigrun smiles and sat back, the cup in her hand. "Travelling is fun in its own right. I'd surely enjoy seeing more of the arts the universe has to offer." Loki poured more wine into his glass and hold the bottle aloft, offering her some. She raised the cup, accepting the wine. "That sounds like a dream. What art have you seen so far?" "Apart from the Asgardian culture, I actually attended a very nice event on Midgard... at least, it was nice before I waltzed in." "What was the event like?" Sirgun took a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth.

"It was a very formal gathering before I killed a man and stole his eye." "Are you joking? I can't tell if you're joking." "I am not." Loki held his gaze with stern focus. No remorse, no cease of a smile, but entirely serious. She sat back, her blue eyes brushing over his face. "How easy was it?" Morbid curiosity got the better of her. "Quite possibly the easiest murder I've committed." Beyond his control, Loki feel a shift in his eyes. A sunken feeling, exhaustion and fear returning from the torment he endured in the presence of the mad titan and his lackies. Loki held his gaze firm, hoping she'll avoid his eye. He couldn't take eye contact, not from her. 

Thankfully, she notices his movements and plastered her eyes to the floor. She lifts the cup and press ledit to her lips. How many murders had he committed? She didnt know how to carry the conversation without changing the subject, and she knows how that'll look. 'Perhaps a bit too truthful,' he thinks to himself. Loki wondered at how many more truths he can share. Why was he doing it in the first place?  
"The reason I was on Earth was beyond my control. I was gifted a scepter, or more so put in the scepter's control, by the most monstrous being in the entire universe. The goal was to invade the earth, collect the tesseract, and begin his endgame. By embracing the scepter, I was the force that united the earth's mightiest heroes. That was my game, and my moves had to be allowed by the scepter." He felt he had to prove himself to her, for some stupid reason. Though she didn't need an explanation from him. No one did.

"I cant say I understand, because I dont. I just hope you know what your next move will be." A weight was lifted off his chest at her indifference, "I always do. I have to be several steps ahead or I'll lose the game." He shifts uncomfortably. "Would you care to discuss anything else?" "How can I repy you for your kindness today?" She says, placing her hands on the table.  
"You don't have to. You fed me earlier this week." "I did, but then you took to Midgard and showed me wonderful things! I feel it's only right to repay you a second time." "You don't have to do that, Sigrun. I wanted to do something for you." Loki was relived to have a change in the subject, insisting that she needn't go out of her way to repay him. "Oh, but I want to. I wanna do something nice for you." She just, wouldnt let up.

"If you insist. I won't stop someone doing something for me." He look to the table and takes his glass in hand, sipping it lightly. "What did you have in mind?" At this she shakes her head. "That's my secret! But don't worry, you'll like it!" "I'm sure of it," Loki shot her a smiles and sips the remainder of his wine, setting the glass aside. "I could go for some dessert."

"What do you have in mind?" Sirgun sips from her nearly empty cup and set it back down. "I'm in the mood for chocolate cake, oddly enough." Loki chuckles again. "Would you like some?" "One slice, then I have to head home, its getting late." "Oh, of course." He stands and calls his maid, making his request and sitting back down. "It will be out quickly." "Thank you, again, for today. It was truly magical." She smiles up at him, her hands in her lap. "It really was no trouble. I had a wonderful time." The maid returns with two small dishes with slivers of decorated cake. She hands one to each of them and leaves again. "Well, until next time." He says before digging into his plate.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so They/them/she/her as well as he/him pronouns will be used during the sex scene, simply because I felt a need to use they/them when writing it. I know the mythos Loki is genderfluid so his pronouns are they/them, but also,,,, he transcends gender lmao I just took a liberty, and I hope you all understand)
> 
> (*** means notes)

Sirgun starts to eat, eating at what she hoped was an appropriate speed. "I eagerly look forward to our next meeting!" Very quickly, Loki's cake was finished. He set his plate aside and waited for her to finish as well. Watching the way her lips curl and pucker at her fork. He smiles. "I've been craving this cake since we first arrived on Midgard." Sigrun eventually finished and drank the rest of her wine, gathering the plates and setting them aside. "Its chocolate cake?"

"It was. Have you had chocolate before?" "I've had sweet things, but I dont think I've had Chocolate cake." Loki's kept focusing on her mouth, the way it moved. "I find it delectable." "How often have you had it?" She inquitred, her lips curling into a plump smile.  
"I enjoy it as I can," He purrs. "But sometimes I need to show restraint and limit my indulgence." "I'm  
afraid I dont know when to stop. I often indulge myself with sickly sweet things. Have you ever had that problem?" Resting her head on her palm, Sirgun gazed up at Loki, her eyes twinkling with insinuations and mischievous meanings.

Loki cocked his head slightly to the right, "Sickly in what way?" "Well," she whispers, leaning forward. "All I can say is, I have special tastes." "And in what way can you make those sickly, 'My Love'?" Loki leans forward, resting his hands on his knees, anticipating her next words. "I would show you, 'darling', but I'm afraid I must head home. It's getting late." But Sigrun's body betrays her words, as she make no attempt to leave. "Must you though? You're here... I'm here... what forces you to leave? Your cat?" His head shifts slightly as he speaks, like a snakes moving back and forth ever so slightly. Inching closer, leaning further forward by mere centimeters, enticingly. "Nothing, I suppose..." She rested her hand on his thigh, making his skin go hot. "Although a man as kind as yourself wouldnt allow a virtuous woman like me to walk the walk of sha?e tomorrow, right?" She was getting cocky and he knew it.

"Who said anything about walking?" Loki smiles, this time mischeviously. Time for how favorite party trick, he thought.  
He worked his hands, and clasped an invisible object, a spark of blue light, and they were seated within Sigrun's home.  
"My contingency, as you were curious."  
"Well then, what's your game tonight? What's the rules?" Her fourth digit fingernail getting caught in her teeth. A sickly sweet grin plays on Sigrun's lips, making him want to lean forward and capture her in a kiss. "My game," In a flash, both were returned to Loki's quarters, "is to let you act freely without fear of what tomorrow brings." He smirked, and look up into her eyes. "Shall I be one of your indulgences? Shall I be multiple?" Stars, how he hoped he would. Addiction and indulgences weren't always fun, but this, THIS was fun.

Whatever it was.

Without speaking, she rose and slipled onto his lap, large hands finding her hips immediately. "How can you be multiple? Hmm?" Her arms fold around his neck, her breasts against his chest. "I'm the god of mischief," He reminded her, "I can be anyone I - or you- want." Beneath her, his form shifts and he became the red haired woman whom she saw on news articles with the group of heroes. He touched her lips, looking into Her with blue eyes, a skin tight suit clinging to his new form. He whispered with his new voice. "Men... women.. they are all within my realm."  
A blush spreads across her tiny face, and she leaned into his, her....their(?), touch. "Is that so?" Her warm thighs encase theirs. "This is quite an attractive woman. What's her name?" Loki pondered, his eyebrows furrowing. "Nnn... Natasha. Human. Strong enough to fight with the strongest men on her world. Does this form appeal to you?" "Oh darling you appeal me.." She mummers, as her lips graze their jaw. Her fingers slide into those red locks of theirs and give them a gentle tug. "They're quite real," Loki laugh. It sounded weird hearing his laugh in her voice, but he moved past. He leans in closer to her hair, "At least, it'll feel real."

"I hope so, I trust you wont disappoint me?" Sigrun's tatted hands runs down their chest, running over their breasts and onto their abdomen. It feels strange, but nothing she's not used to. "I should hope not." Lokis magic had always been unique, allowing him to feel very new form he took, and Her hands on their body is an even further heightened sensation. He let out the softest of moans, tilting their head head back, which spurned her on. Sirgun nibbles their jugular, her hands slipping back up to cup thier breasts. She gave them a gentle squeeze.

As she slips off thier lap and began to unzip that tight suit, her gaze traveled to every stick, taking in the foreign cloth. "My my, what a wonderful outfit." It was pitch black and skintight, leatherlike but stretchy. "To be honest, I'm not sure how she fights in it though. I can hardly breath," Loki chuckles again. As the air hits their shared body, he makes a slight gasp and giggle. This time acting dainty. She pulled the tight bodysuit off his upper half and ran her hands down, grazing over your nipples. "Its a good thing it's getting taken off, huh? Do me a favor and take your pants off. Show me what you can do." Loki hesitated but stood, deciding to give her a show. He stood before her, leaning over in what he assumed was the most outlandish way possible, gently grazing her shoulder with his lips before standing straight. He shifted his weight from one hip to the other in some form of hypnotic dance, lowering the suit and spinning ever so slightly, until their back was to Sirgun, who was on her knees on the floor, as the suit slips past the Black Widow's hips. He leaned forward again, pushing the suit down theie legs, leaving pure black lace undergarments. As the suit is pushed down to my ankles, he shifted his weight again, making their hips rock back and forth before her, until the suit is off, and he traced their legs with his arms until he stand straight once more. Toying with her now, He turns his head over their shoulder. "How was that?"  
"Delightful. Absolutely delightful." Her hands creep up onto their hips and she pulled them close. Her lips brush theirs, taunting him to make the first move. Her hips roll against theirs, like a wave crashing into a beach. One hand toys with the lace undergarments, tugging and pulling at the elastic hem. "You're sinfully seductive, my dear." "Sinning is only as fun as the one you sin with," Loki laughs again. His hands move up her back and are entangled in her thick hair, kneading and teasing the back of her head, keeping Sigrun just out of reach of her lips.

A pout plays on Sigrun's lips, wanting so desperately to place them on theirs. "You tease to much," She whimpers, almost as if she were hurt, and her hands slip into their undergarments, thumb rubbing circles on the right hip. "Then tease me back," He purred. The grip on her hair looses. Smirking, he said, "Show me how to treat a woman." At this, she slips her arm beneath your knees and lifts them up. She carries them like a bride to the wedding bed and laid them down. "You really want me to?" Loki had been caught offgaurd by her surge of strength, but found himself uncaring of it. Natasha was a fit, strong woman in her own right, but Sirgun had ATLEAST 600 pounds on her, by Asgardian standards, that is. Sigrun had a mix of fat and muscles, strong bones and thick flesh***, making her stronger than Natasha automatically.

"Like a lady," he chuckles. "I'm royalty, after all." Sigrun smiles gently and slipped off their underwear. "Then I promise not to be too rough. Just say the word and I'll stop." As the cold hits, Loki flinches, it feels much different than what he's used to. The cold never bothered him until now, but then, he's feeling things in a different way. Looking up at her with the eyes of innocence, then the smile of the wicked. Sigrun ran her hand up your thigh, past your hipbone, up their abdomen and began to play with the brastrap. "Should we leave this on?" Loki gasps as her hand traces their body, gooseflesh raising in response. "I hadn't even noticed it." "Well, regardless, I'm dying to get my hands on you." Sigrun slipped out of her clothes and take her place between their legs.

For once, Loki was anxious, worried that something might go wrong, though he had been in situations like this before. It was just that, he was on top. "Easy, right?" There is a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Of course! Cant have you breaking on me." With a gentle kiss to their thigh, Sigrun laid down and spreaded their legs just a tad bit wider.  
Her hands are warm against their skin. Loki couls feel a warmth rising in his- their - stomach, and felt their face flush red. "What is it like..?" He asked. Though he had been a woman, in many forms, he had never had oral performed upon him. Never thought it necessary for him at the time. This was his first, he supposed.  
"Its heaven if you know how to work your body right." She planted a kiss to their calf before she slid her lips up their thigh. Another gasp escapes his lips. Their hand reaches for her hand and grips on to the long hair. For pleasure, and a safeguard should something feel wrong. I giggle against your skin and raise a hand to rub your folds. "Dont worry! I've done this before, well somewhat... and not to mention I've had it done to me. You're in good hands." She gave a soft lick to his...her clit.

A familiar feeling of pleasure runs up their body. It is much smaller in area than the pleasure Loki would feel as usual, but much more noticeable. He moaned for the first time, a quick, quiet call out as his grip got tighter on her hair. Sigrun purrs against the skin and removed Loki's hand. Her tongue darts out to part the slick folds, to tease the flesh underneath. Her arms slide around their thighs, holding them close to her head, making sure he didnt move his hips.

He feel her hot tongue against him, and a wetness that made him feel like he was leaking. It feels too good, and he held her head as he moaned softly, wanting more. Excited, Sigrun buried her head deep into them, her tongue playing and prodding at their vaginal opening. Her right hand creeps up to grope and rub their right breast. "Oh gods!" They exclaim. They grip on her head with both hands now, holding her against them. Loki tried his best to not move, but his hips start moving up against her, rocking and rutting.  
Sigrun moans against the flesh, the vibrations thruming against the folds. Her tongue begins to slip in and out of the opening at times, slowly teasing them. Their hips gyrate more, enjoying every second of ber tongue in them. Loki starts to feel a warm sensation deep within him as Sigrun tongue and prods. Sigrun slid her right hand down to rub their clit with her thumb. Her tongue slips in deep, massaging your walls. She closes hee eyes, trying to bury her head deeper.

Loki presses hard against her, struggling to control their body as he felt her harder. "It's so good!" He exclaims, stiffling a scream into a throaty groan. With a shiver, Sigrun rubs faster, her thumb running circles on their clit. Inside, her tongue curls and flails, letting her taste them. Her other hand digs into thier thigh, making crescent marks with her nails. "Don't stop," He begs. Red waves of hair fall in their face as he arches his back to pull her in against him, trying, trying so desperately to connect.

There will always be a layer of skin keeping them apart, much to their shared dismay. Still, it wont stop Loki from grinding on Sigruns mouth. Not did it stop her from shifting the hand that was focused on the enlarged clit to the folds. She spreads them apart with her index and middle finger, exposing their most personal spots. She kisses their clit and slip a finger into him. "Tell me if I need to stop."

She didnt want to to stop, and was certain they didn't want to either, but gave the option, just incase it became to much. As she glances up at Loki's lips, parted in a moan, she felt the urge to kiss him, deeply and passionately. A swelling in her chest, a desire to make him come undone, the URGE, the NEED to make him cum, make him say her name again and gain made Sigrun determined.

She craved him, craved his flesh. Craved his taste. Goodness, is this what men made women into? Above his lover, Loki gasps again as he felt her inter him, the new sensation making him feel tight, stinging slighty. But the pain melded with the pleasure. "Yes, please, no, wait, dont," He moans and begs as she almost pulls out, wanted to feel more if her inside. She began to finger them quickly, her fingers sinking into them.  
She began to scissor his walls, pressing a gentle kiss to their sternum. She added a third finger, growing bold, "Does that feel good?" It comes out In a ragged gasp, almost moan like. "Oh yes, don't stop!" He holds her hair and pulls her in to kiss him, despretly wanting every bit of passion she had. He needed her, he will admit. He needed her greatly, needed every inch of her, her face, her body, her mouth. Just, everything. His body grew hot and tight hed do anything for this feeling to stay. The warmth inside him grows to a new height, rapidly as she hits a certain spot within this womans vagina. Loki felt as if he was ready to explode from pleasure. "Sigrun, give it to me. I think I'm close!" Their back arches into her as he scratched at her pale back, leaving red marks. Sirgun shuddered and moaned slowly into his ear, which made his insides clench. Sirgun duckd down and begin to suck on the clit, her fingers pumping frantically in and out of their entrance. Her free hand reaches up to pull and twist his nipple, rolling the nub around in her fingers.

Loki moaned and screamed in pleasure. He couldn't hardly contain himself, feeling her wet mouth on him while she played with his, well Natasha's, body. His legs shook, and he closed his eyes, grabbing hold of the bed, trying to anchor himself down. He was so close, so so so close.... just alittle bit more, and...

"Come on, darling! Let it out!" Sirgun returns he lips to their clit, licking and sucking the little button. Her fingers brushes against his walls, nails grazing the soft flesh, not enough to hurt, but enough to feel it. By her nails inside, Loki finally feels his release. His insides clamp shut and he holds onto every feeling across his body, shaking and shivers moving through his veins. The muscles clench and tighten until he came down, falling into the bed as if feeling for the first time.

She gently rubbed their clit, edging them on. "My my, you were glorious! Tell me, how did it feel?" She leaned over him, index and middle finger running circles with their clit. "Like I was floating," Loki said dreamily, his eyes struggling to open with her continuing. He twitched and eventually she stopped. Pressing little kisses to his cheek and neck, muttering praises about how good he was. "I'm glad you felt so good, darling. You were, beautiful, ethereal."

Sigrun sat up and licked her fingers clean, which made Loki's face heat up. She did things so brazenly. She acted as if his cum was nothing more than a drop of honey on her skin. He finally caught breath, breathing heavy still. He didn't want to move, but lay here with her for as long as possible. Just, with her. "My legs feel like jelly," he said finally, laughing at himself in a way.  
Sigrun smiled, playing with his fingers. "Yes, it happens! Imagine someone being inside you." She Scooted up and sit beside his abdomen, gazing down at him with an odd mixture of admiration and expectancy. "I think one day at a time." He reached for her hand and held it tenderly. "I can't even think what I have to do, now." She giggled, "Was it amazing? Guess I was better than I thought." "I don't think I can change back yet," He laughs again. He gently ran his thumb over her tatted knuckles. "What if I were perpetually like this?" He asked, looking to her with his stolen eyes and smile.

"I'd miss your face, but I'd grow use to it. Maybe I'd have to learn a few tricks to keep you around." She teased, which made Loki roll his eyes, smiling at her words. He pulls on her hand, drawing her in for an embrace. He rubbed her back and held her head close. Loki truly had no words, just a feeling of bliss. It was odd, that she inspired this feeling. As Sigrun played with the red curls, a comfortable silence filled the air. Loki began to drift off to sleep, his magic fading away to reveal his normal form. His eyes closed and sunken in by exhaustion.

Sigrun stared at him for a bit, admiring his face. She didnt understand why she wanted his praise or his affection. She wasn't here for affection. She was here for....she disnt know what she was here for. She knew she wanted to make Asgard a better place, but in Loki's bedroom? She didnt know why she exerted energy to make him feel the things he made her feel during their first meeting.

Eventually, she fell asleep, clinging to him, her feet brushing up against his calves.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Okay so, I read somewhere that Asgardians had thicker skin, thicker bones, and weighed more, making them stronger. They are, afterall, deites. So when I wrote that Sigrun had 600 pounds on Natasha, it was in the sense that she had more muscle mass than Natasha. Sigrun weighs approximately around 190, 205 lbs in the human sense, but in Asgard, she's like 549 lbs. She's fat and small to Asgardians, but strong. Loki himself weighs around 580 lbs, and we all know how thin but muscly he is. So, it's not fat in the traditional sense. I dont know, the math is probably off, I just thought it was a cool idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's illuminate the characters yea? Also the math may be off

Sigrun's family  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sigrun Alfsdottir:  
Age: over 900 years old, looks 19  
DOB: May 10, 1034.  
(I used my birthday and somewhat of my personality because she's originally my DnD character that got discarded.)  
Sun sign: Taurus.

Type of Witchcraft: Eclectic Norse Witchcraft.  
Patron deity: Kvassir the Creator, Matron deity(in the near future): Lady Freya, goddess of love, beauty, fertility, marriage, war, witchcraft and medicine.  
2nd patron deity(in the future): Mani, The Moon God, protector of Children.

From this collection of deites, you can infer she is a kind person, but is headstrong. She doesn't forget, but forgives quickly. Shes a bit slow, but when shes on a roll, you can't stop her.

Mother: Kritsa Bielke  
Age: over 1,000, looks 45.  
DOB: August 9th, 976.  
Sun sign: Leo  
Mother of 5 children, the 6th dying in childbirth.  
Widow of Alf Gunrigson  
Daughter of a rich courtier, Asmund of Asgard and his wife, Petronilla of Vanaheim.

Her lineage goes back to the early days of Asgard, from the earth giants and spirits. Some say their ancestor, Bergljot, was born from Ymir himself.  
Kritsa comes from a long line of witches, male and female.

Her mother, Petronilla is a witch that caters to the darker arts, and also was midwife to her own mother, Isa of Vanaheim, her sister, Alva the Conjerer, and 5 daughters Kritsa, Alfhild, Aslaug, Astrid, and Asta.

Father: Alf Gunrigson  
Asgard's BEST lawyer and visionary.  
DOB: September 3rd  
sun sign: Virgo  
Worked as a lawyer for Odin and many men and woman throughout Asgard, worked on Odin's cabinet, and was offered title of Duke, but turned it down in the favour of a quiet life.  
Loved his family, but wasn't there for most of their childhoods.  
Died from a heart attack when Sigrun was 7.

Grandmother: Petronilla of Vanaheim:

Age: over 6000 years old, looks 57  
DOB: November 25th.  
Sun sign: Sagittarius  
Widow of Asmund of Asgard  
Children: Kritsa, Alfhild, Aslaug, Astrid, Asta.

Grandchildren:  
By Kritsa: Sigrun, Arrick, Ake, Aros and Arve.  
By Alfhild: a stillborn son.  
By Aslaug, two girls, both dead.  
Astrid is a lesbian.  
By Asta: 3 boys.

She taught Sigrun everything she knew about witchcraft, how to lead a balanced path, since that's what Sigrun wanted to do. Hex and heal, protect and ward. Sigrun goes to her for comfort and guidance.  
She loves her grandchildren, all equally but can be a bit aloof to their emotions.

Arrick Alfson

Sigrun's eldest brother  
DOB: February 8th  
Sun Sign: Aquarius

Age: over 1000, looks 24,  
A soldier within the Asgardian Militia. Loyal to Odin, and only Odin.  
Loves his family, and would die for his siblings, Sigrun the most, since she was the baby.  
Isn't a witch, but admires those who are.

Ake and Aros Alfson

Ages: over 960, but looks 23.  
DOB: June 1st  
Sun signs: Gemini.

A set of Gemini twins, both seeming to inherit the Gemini traits.

Loving and free, lively and awkward, these two twins dedicated their lives to following in Loki's mischievous lifestyle, but without the murder.  
They want to be actors, and are trying for it.

Arve Alfson  
Age over 900, but looks 20.  
DOB: April 20th  
Sun sign: Aries-Taurus cusp

The youngest son of Kritsa and Alf, and closest to Sigrun. Hotheaded and stubborn, he sees himself as the "protector" of his baby sister. His temper would get him in trouble, but he only curbed it at Sigrun's wish.  
He's a soldier, positioned at the gates of Asgard.  
Hes very skilled with a sword, and is indifferent to the Gods.

Stillborn infant:  
DOB: March 7th  
DOD: March 7th.  
Sun sign: Pisces

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Odinson Family :

Odin Borson  
Age: over 9,000 years old, perhaps even 10,000. Looks 89.

DOB: January 25th  
Sun sign: Aquarius

Former King of Agard, ruler of the Nine Realms, witch, son of Bor and Bestla.  
His whereabouts are unknown, but it is assumed he is dead.  
Father of Thor, Adoptive Father of Loki. Father of Hel and Baldr.

Lady Frigga:  
Age: over 9,000, looked 50.  
DOB: February 11th.  
DOD: some time in the summer of 2013.  
Sun sign: Aquarius

Late All-Mother of Asgard, mother of Thor, Baldr, Hel, adoptive mother of Loki.  
She loved her children and her husband and stood by his side for many years. She was the goddess of foresite and wisdom.  
She taught Loki all he knew, and they were Extremely close.

THOR:  
Age: over 1500, looked 30  
DOB: April 1st  
Sun sign: Aries.

The once hotheaded son of Odin turned wise man. God of Fertility, Strength, Storms and Lightening.  
He adores his Adopted brother, completely overlooking his adoption, referring him as his brother, nothing else. He considers Loki a son of Odin, and nothing would change that, no matter what Loki did or does. He holds faith in those he believes are good, and urges them to be their best.

He means well, trust him. He wont let anyone down.

Loki Odinson-Laufeyson  
Age: 1,053, looks 21.  
DOB: November 2nd  
Sun sign: Scorpio.

The mischievous, killer king of Asgard, a lying cheat. Son of Nál and Farbuti.

(I go by the Norse mythology for this one. Farbuti is Loki's father and Laufey, or Nál, is Loki's mother. Also Hel is traditionally Loki's daughter, but for the sake of Thor Ragnarok we'll just leave it as is, though it pisses me off. In fact, Loki is technically going by the matronym, Loki Laufeyson, instead of the patronym as Thor does.)

But he's not all bad, just misunderstood. Right? Still, that doesnt make him devoid of feeling. He was extremely close to his Foster mother, the late Lady Frigga. She taught him everything he knew; how to fight, how to conjure, how to love. She spurned on his pranks and illusions. As a child, he was obsessed with Valkyries, one in particular. Sigrun, the Valkyrie Queen. He adored the way she lead her 9 Valkyries into battle.  
But when Lady Frigga died In 2013, Loki was practically broken. So he shut off the part of love in his heart, and focused on himself. He did spectacularly.  
Tortured by Thanos in 2012, he risked his life to take over New York, was under mind control and now he just wants to rule his kingdom. He did just that, until Sigrun came along and fucked it up for him.  
Now he might have a problem on his hands.

Other characters:  
Sigyn  
Loki's Ex-wife, mother of his twins, who both died young.  
DOB: August 5th  
Sun sign: Leo  
They divorced after Loki confessed to not being "In love" with her. Of course she felt the same and they split with no harsh feelings, but as soon as Loki went off to flirt and court with other women, she became nasty. She hates Sigrun, because she was named after the very Valkyrie Loki was obsessed with. She knew that if Loki was still alive, he'd have that young woman by his side, simply for her name alone. She holds a hatred that isn't exactly warranted.

Lofn  
Goddess of Gambling and Forbidden Love.  
DOB: September 28th  
Sun sign: Libra.

She is a jovial, fun loving woman with a heart of gold. She supports all love matches, regardless of the type. She gambles futures and bets on marriages with Freya, her closest friend.  
She seeks love for herself, her head in the clouds.

Freya, Goddesses of Love, Beauty, Witchcraft, Medicine, etc.

DOB: March 25th  
Sun sign: Aries

A fiery woman full of independence, love, strength, and fire. She's a tough lover and a tough goddess, but she loves with her whole heart, and guides the even the most lost ones to the light. She's a kind person, and loves to bet and play games. Bit of a foul mouth, though.

Helgi

DOB: December 6th  
Star sign: Sagittarius

A warrior of Odin, almost as old as Odin himself. He is a widower thrice times over, and is on the look out for wife number 4. He's a boring, old fart but he's also a skilled warrior with brains of a lion, and that makes him dangerous.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××


	8. Chapter 8

In all her 900+ years, Sigrun has had only 3 lovers. One girl, and two men.  
In that order. This here, their sexual randevues was nothing Sigrun wasn't unknown to. And last night she finally had a change to use what her ex girlfriend taught her. Much to her glee, it turned out well. But in the early mornings, she was dead asleep, dead to world, unlike Loki.

Loki woke at some point in the night, startled and alert. He felt her against him, comforted at her warmth, but cursed then himself for being so careless. Gently moving himself from her, he gathered his clothes from the ground, now returned to their green color, and reached for his illusory storage for the tesseract. Ensuring she was asleep, Loki used it to move back to his private quarters within the castle.  
He briefly bathed himself, his lower half feeling bizarre. Once he had refreshed himself, he returned the tesseract to the vault and begin plans to transport the aether. He soon drifted back to sleep, deciding on the final location for the infinity stone to reside.

As for Sigrun, she slept peacefully, unaware of his leaving. She grabbed ahold of a pillow and held it close, in response to lack of warmth. The wind blasts against the windows and the walls, creating an eery lullaby in the otherwise silent hut. She curled in on herself, tangling herself in the covers. She was blissfully unaware of the passage of time. The room grows chill and she finds herself cold to the bone in the morning. Loki begins his day a few hours later, by entrusting one of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to transport the Aether to Knowhere. A man known as the Collector will keep it safe. He values the artifacts in his collection more than his very life. Loki see them off in his disguise as Odin, observing his new Bifrost Guardian. Sigrun does not cross his kind often only in fleeting memories, that were soon overturned by daily affairs.  
Sigrun however, starts her day off by piling logs into the fire, and stuffing the open areas with dried grass. She got a fire going and began to reheat the stew. Its days old but, hey, waste not want not. She tastes the remnants of Loki's release in her mouth, and washes it down with cold cinnamon ale. She took a rag and dipped it into the cold bucket of water near the door, scrubbing herself clean of sweat, grime and him. The house smelled of their sweat, and she still felt his hands on her body. It wasnt that she hated it, it's the fact it still stayed on her, even after he left. THAT she hated.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

The trip goes better than Loki expected. Loki returned to the palace before noon and could focus on the next task at hand. The varying days of Odin were not as taxing as he imagined, but still required a good deal of his focus. The rest of his day is filled with menial tasks. He ate, he attended Council, he authorized. Tomorrow was to be the worst of all, overseeing the troubles of the kingdom. That will require his entire day and as much attention as he can allow. The day of overseeing the troubles of his citizens comes and goes tediously. By sunset, he has had had his fill and retire to his quarters, forgoing the nightly revels of Asgards warriors. He didn't understand why Sigrun was so adamant about this helping the citizens problem-thing; it certainly wasn't appealing. To him, atleast.

The following day, Loki was ceremoniously invited to a showing of an ancient telling of the battles of Bor, to which he found actually quite educational. Towards the end of the telling, he contemplated his past interactions with her. Their meetings now number in 3. He wanted to find ways to keep Sigrun close, but how could he do that without drawing suspicion? The telling finishes and he has not come closer to an answer to his conundrum. Returning to the palace, he eats, and bathes before laying in bed, still deep in thought. Before long, night has come and Loki is asleep.  
He tossed in his sleep, feverish dreams of Thor, the chitauri, and the dark elves plaguing his ming. Looming in the distance is a dark, obscure figure he knows too well to stay away from. He sleeps through it, but feel miserable in his own head.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷  
Sirgin found ways to be productive throughout her day, having heard 'Odin' was invited to a telling about his father's and she sincerely hoped He'd find it entertaining. She finished stitching up an old chemise and slipped it into a coffer, whilst vaguely wondered what it would be like to sit beside Loki, to just be near him in public. Would his attitude be different? Asgard would hate it. Hate them! Hate her. She caught herself thinking about him, and made her way outside, wrapped thickly in blankets and coats. She sits outside and watches the stars twinkle. A few are pink, few are purple. Most are yellow or white. She fixate on the blues and greens, wondering how they would look in person. Obviously they'd be huge, but would they themselves be those colors? Or is it just the light coming from the stars. She buries her head in her knees.  
She picks a few flowers and heads back into her hut. Sigrun decorates the walls with said flowers and flop onto her bed. The boards and the nails shifting and creaking under her as she shifts. She falls asleep, halfway hanging off the bed. She puts her thoughts behind her.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷  
Loki wakes early in the morning. Before even the sun rises at this time of year. His dreams having exhausted him, sleep was no longer useful and he forced himself out of bed. In the mirror, Loki saw the face of Odin. He is reminded how much has changed within the last month. Wiping the thought away, he heads out of the palace, into the woods he knew Sigrun called home.

He shuffled through the woods, knowing which direction to take. Loki soon arrived at a slope and made his way down. The small house before him stands out among the trees, but it is still early and he wondered if he should wake her, feeling the appropriate thing to do is let her rest.  
But unbeknownst to him, Sigrun woke and rose, her body sufficiently warmed. She had shuffled over to the firepit and plopped herself down on a bench. She was nibbling on a peice of bread, not feeling exactly hungry.

Once Loki saw shadows moving within the house, he decided to knock on the door. Hs kept his illusion up, knowing the face of Odin would not be what Sigrun would expect. "Just a moment!" Came from from inside. Sigrun rushrd to change into decent clothing and jams her feet into leather shoes. The laces were left untied. She hurried to the door and unbolted it, her heart pounding. Only two people knew of her whereabouts; Loki and her. "Welcome back!" She cheered as the door swings open. Her pretty blue eyes go wide as she saw Odin standing there.

Loki could only guess at what her thoughts were.

"I beg your pardon? You must have expected someone else, I'm sure. May I come in?" In a fluid motion, Sigrun curtsies and swerves aside, opening the door for him. "Of course, ᚨᛚᛚᚠᚨᚦᛖᚱ*! Twas my mistake."  
"Thank you." He moved into her home, looking around as if seeing it for the first time. Once inside, Loki turns and smiles to her while she stood by the door. She closes the door. Sigrun had no idea if this was the actual Odin or if it was just Loki playing the part, but either way, She'll behave. Just in case it IS Odin. "Theres not much I can offer you food wise, but would you like some ale?"

"Not this early, I don't think. Thank you none the less." Loki waves a hand, releasing the illusion and smiles in his usual fashion. "I must be fairly convincing if you'd bow." "Well, I had to be polite." Sigrun rested her hands on her hips. "So you really traveled as Odin, to my little hovel?"  
Loki smiled still, "And I will depart as Odin. I'm here to discuss an opportunity I have." He sat himself, leaning back against the chairback and crossing his leg over his knee. "I want to bring you into the palace. I have yet to decide a role, and wanted to consult you on the matter. It would have you much closer, should you desire. Or you can depart nightly and return home."

It was a worth a shot, he had come up with a plan, and this was it. But it was up to her to agree. "Well, I'll have to know more about this role. I can't just up and leave because I would be closer. I have to have something to do." At this she sits down, feeling weak. What was this? Palace life? That's insane!

"That's what I am here to discuss. I am in need of servants, though that life does NOT suit you. What I really need is a liaison. There are several small towns and outskirts beyond the walls of Asgard, and their concerns are not often brought all the way to the throne. My liaison would visit these towns, pass on concerns, advise on smaller complications, and bring the results straight to the king. That liaison has access to the palace, constant care, and a personal council room for meetings with these peoples as well as meeting with the king after the fact. What would you think of such a position?"

"I'd have to think about it. I figured I'd be as a stable girl!" A soft chuckle passes her lips, letting it seem she was carefree, but inside she is a walking, talking ball of nerves. "What brought this on?" She asks. "The points you made of the state of the kingdom. I do not see much beyond the throne room. I do my best, but these days I am very limited in time away from the palace. I cannot meet with everyone, and that unfortunately includes you. You are passionate regarding the recent events within Asgard, I felt it only fitting."

To Sigrun it was a miracle, he really took her advice! Oh joyous day! Calming herself, she rested her hands on her lap. "This is...quite the proposition. I havent any proper political training or know anything beyond this little hut. I'm sure you're confident in my skills, but what if I say or do the wrong thing?"  
"Common courtesy outweighs any political agendas. Should you feel doing the good thing is different than doing the right thing, then that decision can fall on me."

She leaan back, her mouth slightly slack. "I see. I suppose it would do some good, going out and solving problems. I'll think about it, but my answer my will mostly likely be yes."  
"That's your decision. Gives me an additional reason to come to see you. Shall we plan an additional day of travel before your decision?"

"Yes, please. If its not to much trouble. Might as well say yes now." Sigrun rose and grab and slap of dried meat, suddenly feeling hungry. "Is there somewhere specific you would like to visit this time?"  
"Vanaheim. The land of gold. How is your standing with them?" Her kind grandmother lives there.  
"Thor liberated the realm from The Marauders immediately before the convergence. Asgard is currently working to assist in restoration of the culture and improve the livelihood of the realm."  
"What about Jotunheim?'" Its a touchy subject, has been for thousands of years, but it must be handled. Again, she was being bold in his presence.  
"The son of Odin killed their king, however the other son of Odin saved the realm from a painful heat death during the convergence. Best to leave them along for the time being."

Again, revealing his murderous past, Loki mentally smacked himself, frustrated with how openly he can speak with her.  
"Well it might be best to return to them some time. Peace isnt usually won overnight." She rested a hand on her wide hip. "What about the other realms? What's your standing with them? No wars needing to be fought?"  
"Our relationship with the other realms are in safe waters. We do not need to limit ourselves just to the nine realms."   
Sigrun had little knowledge of planets outside of the Asgardian realm, but she knew of their presence.  
"Well, what can we do?"

"We can visit the planet Xandar and enjoy their unique culture. We can still visit Vanaheim. They have abandoned cities the size of mountains." "I see. I suggest divide and conquer. Simple and easy. Though the empty cities might prove dangerous."

"Ah yes, the marauders. The cities have been empty for ages." Loki lowers his left leg and shifts to the other resting on hissl knee. "There could be some interesting finds in there. I certainly want to see for myself." "Alright then. I'm sold. If it's alright with you, I'll take a look and see what I can find?"

"We'll we'd be going together for this one." Loki cocked his head. "We're planning another "us" trip, outside of the position." He laughs slightly.

She smiled. and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Well then, I cant wait! When's the trip?" Thick skirts brush Loki's feet as she stood beside him.  
"Tomorrow, so you have time to make a decision on the position and consider the possibilites of your new arrangement." Loki slips his arm around her waist, pulling her a touch closer. "So long as that's ok."  
Smiling, she leans into him. "That's alright! It'll give me a night to thing and give you an answer in the morning. Shall I come to you, or are you coming to me?"

"If you come to me we can have breakfast before we depart." He offers, giving her something to contemplate.

Sigrun nods and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. "Sounds lovely! I'll be in at around eight? Does that work for you?"  
"Its still only sunrise now. Tomorrow at 8 will be wonderful." Loki smiles and looks to her eyes, enjoying the crashing waves behind them. This time they had specks of green and gold in them, just a tinge of tinted colour.  
He enjoyed the tiniest of details within them, greatly.

Sigrun in turn, plays with his black tresses. "I'm quite thankful for this opportunity. It's another thing I'll have to repay you for." Her eyes stay locked on his, not really wanting to turn back to her cozy hut.  
"This is an opportunity for both of us," Loki muses, "You get to do good, I get someone that helps with the smaller portions of the kingdom, and we both get more access to each other." He starts rubbing her back lightly, tracing his thin fingers along her spine. "A treasure, truly! I look forward to tomorrow. I promise I wont let you down." Loki watches as she slips onto his lap, no doubt her body growing tired from leaning over him at an odd angle.  
He wasn't complaining.  
"The best treasures are the ones you can continue enjoying." Loki leans up to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
A blush enflamed her round face and she buried her head into Loki's shoulder curve. "Indeed! But what happens when you can no longer enjoy?"  
"That would most likely be the death of me," he laughs. "I enjoy enjoying myself too much." Loki pulled her in close for an embrace, holding her back with both hands.

A giggle escapes her lips as he holds her. Sigrun's little hands slip onto his chest, finding a comfy spot to rest. "That would he such a shame! I couldnt bare to lose you over something so trivial!" Her voice was coquettish and joking, but even in the silliest jokes, lay a truth. She didn't want to admit it. Of course, no one ever did. "It would truly be a shame. I'm a gift to the world." Loki chuckles, a cheesy smile on his face.

With a playful punch to Loki's stomach, Sigrun leaned back from him. "Alright Mr. Gift to the World! If you're gonna act cocky, I'll turn your proposal down right now!" She's teasing, obviously, her eyes wide and her lips pursed. "You're right. I should play more humble. How's thing?" Loki's face grows serious and a veil of sadness emanates from his stunning eyes. "The burden of the throne now falls to me, and I must carry out Odin's bidding." Without missing a beat, Sigrun shifts and faces him, her thighs on either side of his. Her cold hands creep up and pull his cheeks back into a smile.

Despite himself Loki leans into her left hand, the sadness fading from his face as he close his eyes, enjoying the contact. All to soon, she leans away, almost leaning back, and places a soft tap to his cheek. "You're such an actor, but that's alright. You're good at it." "Which do you believe is an act?" Loki blinks his eyes for a second longer than needed, brushing away a sudden heaviness that came with her departure. "Maybe all of it, maybe none of it. Its hard to tell with you." Her hands fell away from his face and landed on his shoulders.  
"Sometimes, I'm not even sure what is the act." He closed his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, a tight embrace as he stared up into her eyes. "Except this, I assure it, is no act."

"Well I should hope not. My heart would break." Her arms slither around his neck, letting her press against him. "Starting to care for me, are you?" Loki leaned in and kissed her, his lips grazing hers in a soft touch. "Good." A soft moan, almost inaudible, and a twirl of his hair made his heart slam against his ribcage. "What game are you playing, Loki?"

"I'm done playing games," he whisper whisper against her lips, not realizing how deeply he meant it. He ran his hand up her back, and places a deeper kiss on her lips, the touch sending sensations down into every nerve. One hand plays at Loki's jaw, the other plays with his hair. Her lips bump against his blindly as they kiss, her teeth grazing his bottom lip.

Loki chuckle into her lips as her teeth grazed his, he didnt mean to. Still, he pulled back and choked, "Sorry, it tickles a bit." He gazed into her eyes, a satisfied smile spreading on his face.

"My apologies my dear." She ran a finger down his jaw and onto his slowly heaving chest. He was still for a moment, watching her watch him. A look of amazement moves into his eyes. "How in all the realms did the stars align enough for me to find you?" "Well, I dont know. Perhaps the stars saw our potential!" She giggles, her hand playing with his clothing.

"Fate rarely makes sense," yet here they are. He smiles again, holding Sigrun against him, as if she were to be thrown off him the second he let his arms go slack. "And yet, so many people try to change it," Sigrun leaned into Loki, sharing her body heat. "Without ever really looking at where it might land them."  
With a soft groan, Loki kissed her again, openly, deeply. He invited her tongue to his. He just can't pull himself away, he'd rather die, so he kisses her and tastes her and runs his hands over her back, losing himself in the moment.

Loki, regrettably, slowed the kiss, to a gentle open mouth and a soft touch of lips. He felt her against him, and its making his blood rush below his belt. Sigrun feel hot. Her body was sweltering, regardless of the chill room. As Loki slowed the kiss, the urge to devour ebbs away to a calming tone. Her hands hang lack on his back. Loki finally ends the contact, pulling away. His eyes open and he chuckles. "We are ravenous, are we not?" "Hmm, we are." To avoid any more distractions, she slide off his lap. She takes a seat, across from him, her hands buried in her lap. Her body still felt hot, and her lungs seems deflated, but she smiled. "Dont you have somewhere to be?" Sigrun asks, suddenly remembering Loki came here as Odin. "Closer to noon," He says, sitting up straighter. "This was my primary focus this morning, but I should be returning soon. You'll think about the offer?"

"I will, thank you, it's an honour to have the offer within my grasp." Loki stands, says his goodbyes, and resume the facade of Odin. "Until tomorrow."  
"Until then!" Sigrun rises and gives him a mock bow. Her hair falls over her shoulder and covers a large portion of her front. He lets himself out, and began the short trek back to the palace. As he walked, he wondered just how far this is going to take him.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Sigrun closed and the door and laid her forehead against it. What was going on? Why was Loki offering her a position? Why the hell does Loki want her close? Their first meeting was because of a protest! Now he wants her to work with him to better the people? This is stupid. She can't say no, though. She can't say yes and sell her soul to the system she protested! Unless, it was to help the people....  
But she already knew her answer. She sighed and poured herself some warmed ale. She had to be careful. No girly stuff anymore.

Back at the palace, Loki himself returns to his chambers and immediately strip of his adopted father's form. He paces his room, frustrated at the world as a whole before decided a warmed bath would calm his nerves. Loki soaked in the tub for nearly an hour before cleansing and drying himself. His elderly maid enters after knocking to ensure he was decent. "Ylva, I do not know how much longer I can carry this facade." He mutters as she sets out a platter.  
"Regarding Sigrun or pretending to be king?" Ylva says.  
"I am king!" As easily as a twig, he snaps.  
She quickly replies, "My apolgies, I meant as Odin. But it is obvious you mean the woman. Did she take your offer?"  
Loki calms himself: "I believe she will. I cannot have "protesters" in my kingdom. The best option is to keep her nearby and ensure she does not speak out again."  
Ylva scoffs. "That seems like a large process to silence someone so removed from the world. Why not make a more permanent move? Is it sentiment that you judge others on so quickly?"  
Loki glared as he spoke. "My goals are to ensure the populace are silent and content. Sentiment has no hold on me."  
Ylva laughs. "Your mother taught me to read lies just as she taught you. Else, how could I serve her and protect you. But tell me, do you lie to me, or to yourself?"  
He choose not to answer.  
"Then tell me, why do you insist I have no memory? And why do I follow that in stride?"  
Wearily, he sighs. "You are one of three people aware that I am alive. If you can feign ignorance, should my identity be revealed, you cannot be held accountable."  
She smirks. "More sentiment, my king."  
She departs, leaving him more frustrated than before.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
*Allfather


	9. Chapter 9

Sigrun collapses against the wall, her arms aching from heaving a table across a house. She didnt know the time, but she knew she had to clean herself. She'll say yes, but be on her guard. All those sweet treats he has have been laced with poison, she tells myself. She'll accept, but she must be wary. Sigeun grabs a chemise and stumbles out of her home. She'll say yes, but offer to stay at home. Gauge his reaction. Take note of his responses. A tiny gut feeling warns her of something, though she knew not what it was. She'll have to ask her tarot deck later. Stumbling down a hill, she plops herself on a riverbank. The water bubbles by, becoming her to wash away her worries for the day. Sbe slips off her clothing, reveling in her nakedness. She runs herhands over her many tattoos, feeling the raised skin. She'll put the thoughts aside and focus on what might be her last day as a normal person. Sigrun slips into the water, her head going under.  
soon, she slips back into her home, long hair sopping wet, leaving a trail behind her. Sigrun reached over a shelf and grabbed a soft sheepskin bag. She undid the strings and took hold of the deck within the bag. Sigrun shuffles the deck, the cold air making her head ache. She quickly pulled out three cards, giving her a glimpse into her past, present and future. The reading gives her no clear answers so she reorganized and packed her things away. "I have to sleep, and get there early," she thought. "Should I go through the passage ways, or go through the gates?" Decision, decisions.

Back at the palace, Loki quickly gathers himself and resumes the false-Odin pretense. Appearances aside, he enjoyed being king. He has spread the seeds of his own heroics, and ultimately plan to commemorate himself eternally until he can make a triumphant return in the coming future. Though, he should make a note to visit Odin at some point. Revisit his memories as king to ensure he makes calculated steps towards these goals of his. Easy enough to do once Sigrun takes the role of liaison.  
"All in time," Loki says to himself.  
He departs and prepares for his afternoon schedule.

His daily activities pass by without incident. He ate, and enjoyes the company of the warriors for the first time in a very long time. After merry feasting, he takes a stroll through the dungeons, loathing of his time spent in a cell. Loki was informed all escapees during the Second Dark Elf Conflict had been returned. That was false. An asgardian sorceress was unaccounted for, a dangerous adversary to have loose. He immediately calls for a guard to locate Lady Sif and have her sent to the throne room.  
Lady Sif arrives abruptly, kneeling before Loki's throne. "You summoned, my king?"  
"Sif, I require your services in tracking down an old foe. In the Dark Elf attack, the sorceress Lorelei escaped. I understand your dealings with her in the past make you the optimum choice in locating her. In the recent absence of Heimdall, you will need to work with Skurge to traverse the Bifrost."  
Sif nods absently. "With all due respect, Allfather, why has Heimdall been cast out?"  
Loki stiffens in the throne, anger rising within him. "Heimdall had aided in treachery one too many times. Thor is free to do as he pleases off world, but in Asgard, my will is law. I trust there will be no treachery from someone as respectable as yourself."  
He noticed the look of shock and understanding pass her face, still kneeled before him. "Of course, Allfather. Consider Lorelei captured again."  
"See to it that she is." Loki dismissed her. Once alone in the throne room, he rubbed his temples and grumbled quietly.

This was tiring.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Sigrun sat in bed, the sun shining in through the windows as she contemplated shat she was going to say tomorrow. "Yes, but I need to know more about the position?" "Yes, because I want to keep an eye on you?" "Yes, but I'll stay in my hovel?" "Whats the perks of this position?" She brushed her hair and quickly braided it into two thick braids down her chest. Water drops to the straw flooring. As she sits, the furs brush her skin delicately. She will leave her home at 7:30, and hopefully arrive at 8. She will awaken at the 6th hour bell and eat, dress and pack a few things to bring along with her. Sigrun plays with the tip of her braid and wonder if there was anything she could do with it. Cut it, perhaps? Shave it all off since she was going into a the lions den? Servitude never fit her. Sighing, she lay back on her bed, the smell of her body and the residue of him still lingers. The house smells of fire and him. She groans and kicks a log into the fire, which shudders and reaches for the rafters.

Around 5, she starts to make dinner, which was bread dipped honey and a large chunk of meat from her saltbox. Sigrun settled herself down and begin to eat, watching the sun go down. Tomorrow will be hectic, and the feeling wont leave. She rolls her sholders back and downs a cup of spiced ale. After she finished her food and sat by the fire, watching the logs crack and splinter, embers fly into the dark air. She must sleep, she knew that but do she want to? No.

At six, she rose, upnbraided her hair, brushed it and replated it, slipping in flowers and silver ribbons. The tendrils slip down her back and brush her Achilles tendons.  
She rubbed herself down with oils and slipped herself into a "modern" formal dress her mother had given her last year, paired with a boned corset keeping her stomach in. The dress itself was a bright yellow, with a white sleeve hem and neck hem, coming to rest just barely off her shoulders. Sigrun gingerly covered her scalp and ears with a white scarf, throwing the ends over her shoulders, opting for the traditional styles. This was truly for the sun and wind, but it was almost ceremonial. She pinned it to her hair. Her braids were to long to curl up, so she just let them hang. It felt weird, like she was going to the slaughter house. The cold crisp morning air stung her bare skin. Is this dress, she found her hands shaking. She couldnt clasp a necklace properly so she had to do without it. Sigrun grabbed her bag and her coat and headed out the door. It was dark and cold, but the sun would be up soon. She hurried onto a path and made her way to the Palace.

She came to the village and debated on bringing a gift. What was the proper protocol for this? She did stop by the bakery for a loaf of pumpkin bread and made her way to the palace. She'll go the secret ways, this time. Sigrun slips into the secret passageway, hoping she wasnt to early. She had an existential crisis, wondering if She should just go home. She balled her dress up until it wrinkled before she made the decision to place her head on the chopping block. Her feet carry her up and through the passage, and she slipped into Loki's room. "What time is it? Am I to early?"

Loki, who choose a yellow cloak under a light leather armor, as per custom to protect oneself, spun around to face Sigrun. "Of course not." He breathes, "Oh, you look lovely!" Because she did. Albeit a bit matronly.  
"Thank you." She flushes and gave him a warm smile. "So, I suppose my answer is yes, but I have questions." She sits herself down in the same chaise lounge they entertained themselves on wheels prior.

"I assumed you would. By all means."  
"What would I be doing? Where would I stay, and how long would I be gone?"  
"You'd be handling the complaints and affairs of Asgard's smaller villages outside the main walls. There are only a handful. You would stay were you choose. As mentioned, there are quarters available for you, or you could choose to return home when not out. You wouldn't be leaving Asgard for this position, only for our trips." At the last sentence, he smiles.

Sigrun listened and noded, her lips pursing. Could she do this? Yes. Yes she could. "It sounds like a good job. I'd be happy to take it! However, I'd like to live in my current establishment. Is that alright with you?"

Loki made no adverse face, "As long as you are up to the job. You will need to report every once in a while, of course." "Then I'll happily accept the job!" "I hoped you would. If anyone would care for the lives of the outskirts and make them better, its someone like you." He smiles for a second, as if to punctuate his sentence. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I have a loaf of bread but that's about it." She chuckles and pulled out the wrapped bread out from her satchel. "Would you like to pair that with a fruit tray?" "Oh no, I couldn't! It's one thing for me to take a job offer, but to take more? I couldn't." She felt like she was imposing, taking more things from him than she needed.  
A job, now more food?  
She could do well with the food she had at home. Taking more would be rude, even.

But Loki chuckled and shook his head, "The food isn't about the position. Even I have yet to eat." "Still, I think I'll go with the bread and a drink."  
"What sort of beverage would you care for?"

"Ale, if you have it."

"I shall be right back," he said with a smile. He snuck through the maid's hall, altered his guise to Odin, and into the kitchens not far away. Loki requested the ale and a fruit tray, which is nearly instantly prepared for him, before he returnrd to the room with both in hand. Ylva casts a disapproving look his way, which he pretend to not see. "Here you are," Loki says, returning within a minute. "Thank you!" She cheers and takes the cup, her lips latching onto the rim. She split the bread in half and gave Loki a portion. She starts to pick off chunks. Loki drops the guise once again, as if discarding a robe. He sit opposite her and enjoys some of the fresh fruit on his platter, accepting the bread and setting it with the fruit. "So today, I will need to make the announcement of your acceptance as Royal Liaison. Our trip to Vanaheim is in part so you can observe a lesser organized situation while also a means for us to explore the ruins of their ancient cities. It should not be a long trip. We should return before sundown."

"When will we be leaving?" She asks, taking a sip of ale. It washes the bread down nicely and and she goes back for more bread. "I have Skurge set for a 9 o'clock departure, with enough time to enjoy breakfast. Once we return and we have confirmed relations with the Vanir, we can announce your taking of the position." Sigrun nods, thick braids brushing up and down her back. "I cant wait!" But she could. She could wait. What if something goes wrong on this trip? It would be nice to see her grandmothers home once again, but that didnt mean dangers wouldnt be present.

Loki, in turn, nods instinctively, staring at hee and knowing she had doubts. He crafted his words to allow a voice of these concerns. "The Vanir should be welcoming. A quick appearance, let them know Odin is still active in the Nine Realms, then we're off." "And the deserted cities?" "That was for our own amusement. Not entirely necessary, if you have concerns over them." Loki smiled, but was sure it does not help make his statement friendly in any way. She stays silent, giving a polite smile. Sigrun tears of a chunk and pops it into her mouth, full lips pursing. Today was going to eventful. She could feel it.

Without an objection, Loki has a more genuine smile cross his face. He finally bit into the bread she has brought, and follow it with a juicy piece of fruit. He found it to be wonderful combination. Sigrun finished her half of the loaf and polished off her ale, feeling full and ready to take on the day. Loki picks at the bread, slowly finishing it, "You're sure you're up to this?"

"Not really, but atleast I can say I tried!" Sigeun set her cup down, "Would it serve better to wait in the Vanaheim trip? Urgent business came up last night that I have sent one of my most skilled to handle. Possibly should stay nearby until she returns. Maybe a less stressful event like visiting the villages on the other side of the city?" "No, no! I came here for the job and the job is what I'm going to do! No withholding anything, I can take it!" She smiled and waved her hand in the air.

"Then we should be off." Loki finished his tray and stood, straightening his attire and altering his image. "Business it is," Loki said as Odin. Sigrun followed suit and slipped the remainder of the bread wrap into her satchel. She fixed hers skirts and folded her hands in front of her, awaiting Loki's next move. As Odin, Loki held the door open for her. They make their way back through the hall towards the throne room. Half way down, he stopped and opened a door on the side. "This is where you can record the events of your trips, file reports from the villages you visit, and any urgent decisions that require more actions can be brought directly to my attention. While within the palace, you will have provisions provided, as well as personal guards to assist you on your ventures beyond the palace."  
The room itself was clearly a bedroom at some point. There is a personal rest room and washroom down a small corridor. Long drapes are plastered around for decor. There is a wooden desk in the center of the room and several storage devices along the walls. Rolls of parchment and inkwells and quills sit on the top of the desk. "Its lovely, thank you." She twists a silver ring around her middle finger and gazed upon the room. It was a nice room, truly, and she havelld a feeling she'll enjoy it very much in there. She looked upon the inkwells and rolls of parchment, wondering why they were there in the first place.

"Whatever accommodations you need can be procured. That can be decided later. There are service passages that run from here to the passageway you are already familiar with. If you think of anythin you'd like, let me know. Otherwise, we can be off." "We can be off, if that's alright with you!" She keeps her mouth curved into a smile and her hands folded in front of her. "Thank you very much for all this, My King." "Skurge shall be waiting for us," Loki smiled. He led her back out of the room and into the main hall. They walk past the throne room and his guards flank them as they depart. A sky skiff is waiting for them near the palace entrance, on which Skurge and his four guards sit.

Sirgun slipped into a seat and looked back at the palace. The throne room was exquisite, and the halls were huge! She had only seen a small portion of it weeks ago, but now she'll have to familiarize herself with what she can. Its so huge! The overwhelming reminder that she is much smaller than the men inside pricks at her back like a rogue with a knife. She'll have to be careful in there. No political outbursts or boycotts. She'll work hard, and of that she is sure.

The skiff takes off and leaves directly for the Bifrost. It does not take long, st which point they land and begin preparation for the jump  
"We'll be off, then. Skurge, open the Bifrost."  
Skurge twists the sword and begins the process. As Vanaheim is accessed, he makes note of its condition. "The Vanir are much calmer since the fighting finished. I'm sure they'd like to thank Thor in person."  
Loki asks, "And what is Thor doing today?"  
"He's with his human," Skurge notes.  
"Then perhaps next time," He nods, grateful that he has a reason to postpone his attempted meeting, "Guards, be off."  
His guards depart through the Bifrost, clearing the area for their arrival.

Sigrun held her satchel close, mentally preparing. This is the second time she did it, though the nausea of the first time hadn't hit her like most. Vanaheim, land of gold and beauty. Birthrealm of Freya And Freyr, Njord and Skadi's children, and the Lady Sif. Deities of war and fertility. Freyr was the kind fertility god, married to a Jotun goddess and his sister was the goddess of war, divination and the like. Sigrun would spend her childhood on Vanheim, with her grandmother, Petronilla, spending days under glorious, unwavering sun light. It's how she got most of her freckles, anyhow.

Loki steps forward to the Bifrost, ensuring she is beside him before stepping through and into a small, open village built by the Vanir. The skies are blue, the onlookers are cheerful, all if at peace for the moment. As Sigrun waves to them, a few wave back. "Allfather," A man hails, moving up to them. "It is quite the pleasure!" He bows before them. "I am guard captain of the Vanir, Alvis. The guards you've brought are taking their positions and shifts. We will feed and provide for the remaining guards before your return trip."  
Loki smiles and nods his head down. "That is quite kind. I hope my men are assisting in your efforts?"  
"Oh yes," the man says. "They have provided us with much assistance, not only in keeping the marauders off world, but in helping restoring our food supply. We cannot thank asgard enough for your help."  
He smiles and again bows his head ever so slightly. "Duron, this is Sigrun. She is my new liaison upon Asgard, and she has accompanied me to observe and learn how to best assist is smaller knit groups, such as Vanaheim's many villages. She will be accompanying us to the outer reaches of the forest."  
Alvis nods, looking a bit surprised at her, but smiles and bows to her nonetheless. She returns it. "It is a pleasure, Lady Sigrun. We will prepare an additional horse."  
Loki chimed in, "Perhaps a carriage would better suit us. We should not be going far offpath."  
"Of course." Alvis scuttles away, leaving them alone in the otherwise occupied town.  
"Well, what do you think?" He asked her.

"They seem to be very kind, and quite excited we're here," she pauses to skim the crowd, easily finding her grandmother in the crowd, with her salt and pepper hair braided down her chest. She smiles fondly at Sigrun. "Why a carrige, My King? I would have been fine with a horse." She clutches her satchel close, wondering if she should have brought it or not. The people here are gorgeous, men and women alike. The children were always giggling or laughing or chasing their friends and family in some game of tag. 

"I didn't know if you could ride, though I should have guess so. The guard captain has claimed to find an artifact of intrigue within the ancient city that he believes best off of the realm. We're going to collect it."

"Would you care to tell me wants going to happen next?" She waves towards a child, who darts back to her mother. "I ride very well, just so you know. And what happens when we find the artifact? What will you do with it? Take It back to Asgard?" "Straight into the vault. Its the reason the Marauders came here." Alvis, in the distance, approaches with the carriage. He is still several dozen yards away.  
"Nothing leaves the vaults without the King's authority." Alvis approaches with the carriage.  
He says "whenever you are ready, Allfather."  
Loki turns to Sigrun. "Is there anything you'd like to do before our mission?"  
Sigeun shakes her head, wanting to be on their way. She leans away from him, her braids flopping behind my back. The shiny items in the dark tresses catch in the sunlight."No, My King. I am completely complacent. Is there anything you would wish to do while we're still free?" She shifts from him towards the carriage, waiting for hus response. Yellow skirts flutter around her as she shift.

"Not at all," Loki follows her to the carriage, allowing her entrance first. He resists the urge to peer at her form as her skirt shifts and sways.  
"Off we go," Alvis, hastily moves the horses into a trot. He carries them through the woods, and a long hour passes before they approach the great city-ruins.  
"As you requested, Allfather. I must say, it is quite remarkable for Odin to claim the sword Dainsleif in person. I must offer caution, however. Should you draw the blade from its sheath, it will not return until it has slain a man. The sword is kept deep in the city, as to avoid invaders from accessing it."

Sigrun casted a wary glance at Loki. It wont return until a man is dead? Just what the Hel was this trip? She turnes to Duron. Leaning forward, allowing a dip in the necline, she asked him a question. "Forgive me, sir, what do you mean? Why won't it return to its sheath? Is it cursed?"  
"I do not believe so, Lady Sigrun. The dwarves crafted it, so it must not be cursed in a way. My personal belief is that it was a measure of a man's resolve. Could you wield a sword if it must draw blood and end a life? Many a man could not do so, yet the blade remained ever dangerous until that oath was complete. Tis why the blade would serve Vanaheim no good fortune except to see it leave." Alvis speaks quite eloquently, despite his rather plain appearance. It was obvious that should he know anything, it was the art of bloodshed.

With a thank you, Sigrun sat back, her eyes downcast. The wind stung them, making them water. Her hair cuts her skin, and her tongue felt heavy. "Who last wielded it? And why hasn't it been destroyed? Melted down and sold for scraps or make into something more passive?" "It is no simple task to destroy a weapon crafted by the dwarves. The blade was crafted for Högni, whose battles were told to be never ending. With the unifying of the nine realms, that battle was ended. It has been sheathed since, and so long as it is not drawn, it is no danger to us. The Allfather wishes to protect the blade should it need be used again." Alvis speaks without turning, eyeing the road ahead as they approach a gate into the city-ruin.  
Loki casted an eye towards her, trusting her to recall the torment and nightmare he allowed her to be aware of.

She sit on her hands, looking at the gate. She felt his eyes upon her, and so she turns to him. A thick braid brush an old hand. "Who will be transporting the sword, My King?" Her voice held a mix of emotions, laced with propriety and politeness.

"That duty is of the highest importance. So as such, we will be. Once we have collected the sword, Skurge will open the bifrost on our return to this gate, so we may promptly place this weapon within the vault. The importance of such a weapon could be a key factor towards the end of times, or could provide the answer to an unsolvable dilemma." He meet her eyes, ignoring the skip in his chest, waiting to see how she faires with this knowledge.  
Sigrun nods slowly, hee eyes blinking away in the wind. "I see." Tiny hands fidget with each other. She glances away at the trees that pass. This sword could bring destruction or end strife, like he said. She bite back a snarky comment and faced forward.

Alvis speaks up. "It is my understanding you wish to venture into the ruins without assistance. Shall I await your return with your Bifrost attendant watching the area?"  
"I do not think that necessary, Alvis. We should be quite fine."  
The carriage closes on the gate, and Duron pulls around so we can depart. Loki climbs off, and raised a hand in assistance.

She slipped hertiny hand into his and stepped down. Her skirts are gathered in her other hand as she slips out of the carrige. "Thank you, My King." She give a smile to Alvis and let her skirts fall. Her braids brush the grass and leaves, causing a trickle sound to flutter into the air. Alvis smiles and dips his head in a non at her,  
"Alvis, that will be all." Loki turns and begin approaching the gate, knowing the city within resides in darkness due to the sheer size of its towering reaches. Only at high noon will light ns cast within the city, and that was still an hour or so off.  
"Shall we delve into darkness?"  
"We shall." Sirgun removed hee hand from hiss and followed him, skirts lifted to keep them from getting dirty. She took in the scenery, taking in the chirping birds and the foliage.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷  
Shadows creep within the city, as the sunlight at their backs slowly fades into the darkness.  
"Through that gate is the unknown. Possibly, it will be dangerous. You may want this."  
Loki conjures a black handled dagger in a leather cover, holding it with the handle out to her. She takes the dagger and holds it gingerly. "Thank you." Running her thumb over the blade, she feels the edge brush against her skin, threatening to cut. She represses a shudder. "When we get to the sword, and I feel like I should say this, but please be careful. I didnt like what I heard about that sword." Her hands fall to her side.

"I will not be drawing it, so do not fret. This will be relatively easy." Loki smiles as they step through the gate into the dim city, the worlds falling away behind them. Thick skirts flap in the wind, plastering to Sigrun's legs. She pulls her coat around her and slipped the dagger into the satchel. "Somehow those words make me worry more."  
In the veil of the shadows, Loki let's his illusion fall. Shaking the hair from his face, he laughs. "Come now, this will be fun." They move towards the deepest portions of the city. From there, we ascend the crankshalfs of old, and rise to the top, where the sword waits for collection." Loki smile as he stretched his arms to the sides.

"Let's hope you use it wisely, if you ever have to use it." Her lips curl into a smile and she buries her hands into the slightly warmer coat pockets. "One can never be too careful." Loki rolled his head on his neck, releasing a short but loud crack. "Call this a hybrid recovery mission/learning venture for the realm's newest royal liaison. I hope I treat you well with our quests." "I expect you will, though I was caught off guard by the sword bit. Why hadn't Vanaheim given it to Asgard sooner? I understand the raiders and their worry, but once the threat was neutralized, they should've given it to your father." Sigrun picks at a ribbon in her hair, running a finger over the lavender strip.

"Odin," he corrects her, "did not share the entirety of details with me as I was within asgard's prison. I've only recently learned of this relic, and wish to ensure it does not fall on more capably-wielding hands." As the dimness increases, Loki conjures a lantern, holding it ahead for use of its light. She stays close to him, keeping herself in the light of the lantern. She felt its warm and her skin bristles with goose flesh. "Like yours?"

"If I were aware of this blade two years ago, the universe would've been halfway to destruction by now. My hands do no good on a tool to bring about Ragnarok or any other doomsday. Who else then would be there to worship me?" He chuckles, allowing his facade of ego to push off any rough edges he might have been presenting. With a snort and a shake of her head, she let Loki boost his ego. "Oh there would be someone! There always is." Sigrun felt tired already, watching the night sky. The stars twinkle and glisten.  
"Not me, unfortunately. Odin, perhaps."  
Loki cut around a thick pillar, watching the shadows to ensure no beasts have entered the city in its abandonment. "We should be nearing the crankshaft. I should warn you: it is a fairly small room with a handcrank. I'll enchant it to operate on its own, but the ascent will be nearly 30 minutes." "How small is it? And how tall is it?" She voiced, worried they might not fit. She wasn't exactly the smallest women alive, but she wasnt the biggest either. Neither was Loki the skinniest man, nor the biggest. It was an odd assortment, but If the ascent takes 30 minutes, she could only imagine how tall the crankshaft is.

"The shaft is supposedly a 10 foot square, but it rises to the top of the city. Being that these cities can easily be mistaken for mountains, its true height can be several thousand feet. Small is a relative term, I suppose. We will be fine, so long as confined spaces do not bother you." "Oh, they dont bother me! It's the height that gets me. Is the crankshaft safe to use? When was it last in operation?" "The crankshafts were built as durable as the rest of Vanaheim. They are excellent sorcerers, and their magics will hold true for further millenia. If they do fail, my magic will protect you." Loki turned his head and castes an eye on her, taking note of the spike of quelled fear to his words, before averting his gaze back to their destination.

"Thank you, I suppose." She still cannot get rid of that nagging fear, but she didn't dare voice her worries. With a mental shove, she placed her trust in him once again, and crossed her arms across her chilled chest. "Why so glum?" He asked, almost timidly, seeing her arms crossed and the voice of fear in her heart. "Don't feel too bad, I have a sense for telling truths." With a wave of her hand, she shifted. "Nothing, just a fear, nothing more! Its childish, really."

"Fears are never childish. They keep us alive sometimes." They approach an enclosed corridor, leading due east into the heart of the city. "True, but this fear would be counterproductive to our mission." "Perhaps I fib and the crankshaft drops us further down? With the Vanir's magic, how could we be sure we would even notice?" Loki teased her, all in good fun, as they steppes into the corridor. The lantern light carries on until there is nothing but black, as the corridor is empty to them.

"Dont say things like that!" Her voice has a layer of fear and warning which made him stop and turn, seeing her arms drop to her sides. Her face is wrought with worry and distress, though she wont say much more about the crankshaft. Loki pauses, unsure of what to say.

"I only tease, Sigrun." His voice was soft and comforting. He approaches her, slowly. "This is a perfectly safe place. The dagger is in case of any animals that could've wandered in. I wouldn't put you in danger." He takes hee hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
I sigh and squeeze your hand. "Let's just go, and get this over with." Letting go of his hand, she stepped into the corridor, enveloping herself in darkness. Loki didnt know what made her switch like so, unaware of her adamant fear of death and her father's old cases.  
Sigrun rubbed her arms, thinking about the crankshaft. Her father would tell stories about men falling to their deaths or getting crushed in mines due to faulty wiring or simply just the height. He had to represent the builders of similar shafts in court. A chill runs down her spine.

The corridor is empty. Wall sconces appear every few dozen feet, though they have been empty for centuries. Dust kicks up occasionally under their feet, until they reach a large room with a set of interlocking doors at the base of a column rising to the ceiling of the room. Sirgun looked up at the column, dark braids laying on the floor, gathering dust in the tips. "When we get to the sword, it'll go straight to the vault? No detours, no parades, nothing like that?"  
"Not this time. The fewer that are aware of its presence on Asgard, the better. You have my word as king and a god."  
"Good. That's good. I'd hate to hear you lie again." She takes a step towards the doors. Her hand rests on them and she gazes back at Loki. "Let's get these open, they look heavy."

"Well hang on. When have I lied to you?" Loki dropped his arms, the light of the lantern flailing for a moment before settling. He was a bit annoyed she'd just assume he'd lie to her, though she couldn't be blamed due to his past.

"You havent yet, to my knowledge. But I'll give you about a week." A grin slides upon her pretty little face as she looked at him, daring him to respond. "Its only a matter of time!" She's trying to make the most of her situations; using humor to disarm her fear. Loki felt the annoyance ebb away as she smiled, realizing it was just a jab, much like he had done earlier.  
"I suppose you are right. I have a title to maintain." He laughs, more like a half-hearted huff through his nostrils. He turns the lantern away, casting his face into shadows to avoid his features being discerned. With a snap of his fingers, the doors propel open with the same sorcerous energy that fuels the cities. "Lets get on with it."

She nods and steps past the doors, her skirt billowing in the wind. They walk on, enveloping themselves in the dark. Her coat is pulled around her, protecting her bare skin from the drafts. Loki followed Sigrun into through the doors, into a decently enclosed room of stone. The light shines on two different cranks along the edges of the far wall. With a snap of his fingers, the doors close and the lantern becomes a stagnant ghost light hovering at the top of the room. He works his hands and green magic envelops the cranks before they twist and begin moving them upward. The room jumps slightly as the cranks catch in place, but after that the ascent is nondetectable.

Sigrun jostles at the jump, but steadies herself. Her back rests against the wall, waiting for the halt. She wanted to see what this sword looks like. Is it golden? Silver? Bronze? Probably not the later, most likely the former. But still, it must be glorious if it was crafted by the dwarves. They once created an armband that leaked golden rings every nine days, and a wig made of pure golden that had the texture and likeness of hair.  
She played with a flower in her hair, debating the legitimacy of this new title of mine. Liaison? She wasn't even entirely sure what that means! She just hoped she didn't turn this sour.

Loki sat towards the corner opposite the cranks, near the doors. He rested his elbows on his knees, and laid head back into the corner. Eyes closed, he waits for the ride to stop. Sirgun stares at him, her eyes running over his face and down his body. Loki looked calm, peaceful. Its strange how a man so tall can be so compact. She herself suck in her gut just a smidge so they might have some more space.

His head still leaned back, and his eyes still closed, he asks out. "What do you truly feel about the liaison position? Are you comfortable taking in the concerns of the smaller populated villages along Asgard's border? I feel it was one of the areas Odin couldn't get to as king, and my concerns with the 9 realms sometimes make it difficult to focus on the people as a whole." Sigrun paused. "Its a big responsibility, truly. I'm humbled to have been given this position. I am comfortable whenever you send me, but I prefer to talk with the raw bones workers of the realms. The ones who's voice is rarely heard. I think the villages would be a good idea to visit, to show them you care. To show the 1 percent cares." "The 1 percent of what?" He brings his head forward, casting a look of confusion her way.

Sigrun, exasperated, rolled her her eyes. "The royalty, the nobility. The who can buy and sell lives. The ones with more money they can count," she shrug. "Do you seriously not know who the one percent are? You're a part of them. You're king."

"There is no percentages of royalty and nobilty. There is one, King, and those who he allows to thrive. That's why you're here, to help me make everyone thrive. Well, not the only reason." She decided it was best to let him have his way, and drop the subject altogether.

"And you couldn't do it yourself?" She slips down to the floor and tucks her legs under her. "I rule over and maintain alliances of over 9 different realms. The day to day troublings of random farmers, merchants, and what-have-yous is not easy to attend to. Not when I have duties such as this. A king has adviser's. I sent Lady Sif to earth just last evening to apprehend a dangerous foe that escaped during the Dark Elf invasion."

"Then why are you here with me, now? Dont you have something to that affect to do?" 

"That is what I'm doing. This weapon is dangerous, and we do not need more wars fought that could lead back to Asgard." With a huff, he leans his head against the wall again. "Odin has routinely collected dangerous artifacts for his vaults. The tesseract, the casket of eternal winters, the eternal flame. All dangerous items if not in the proper hands. All extremely dangerous if held by the proper hands. I am here to continue that legacy. Lady Sif is apprehending the escapee. They have a history, so I am assured she will prevail. And then there is the matter of you. The one outspoken voice, that chose to throw names at the throne for Thor's decision to leave. I did not cast him out. He wants to live with his human romance and continue fighting along his compatriots. Is that not for the best?"

"You think you have the proper hands? Given your..  
Background? Why didnt you send someone to do this for you? A trusted agent, more so than the woman who tried to start an uprising," at that she snickers. "As for me, you could've beheaded me. Its easier. Quicker. Lesses the threat of more insurgencies. And Thor, you can say all you want about your predicament with him, but I still believe you cast him out. I mean, why wouldn't you? You had the throne underneath you, and Gungnir in your hand. You had won. But you probably needed that last 'fuck you'. But what do I know? You could be lying about it all and this could be an elaborate trap." She stares at him, my eyes wide. Could he blame her?

No, not really. But this theory was far reached, even for her. It sparked a flame of anger within him,  
"You're right. This is all an elaborate scheme to take control of the universe." A flash of anger emanates withun them, as she saw it. "Letting Thor live with the human he nearly died for, despite her life being a second in an Asgardian's life span, is truly dastardly.  
Allowing anyone to put hands on this weapon, knowing what it does, would be foolish. Odin does not just behead subjects for speaking out, even if they believe their opposing views are worthy of the king hearing. But you're right. Its all a trap, and everything is meaningless. Allfather knows my life has been."

"You've tried it before, havent you? With Midgard? No doubt you tried it with Jotunheim and the other 'throwaway' realms. And if it's like you said, then who will carry the sword? You? Me? Skidge? Will it levitate into the armory? And I think you would've found an excuse for my death. Perhaps I lunged at you, dug my nails into your old man flesh and tried to tear out that feeble heart of yours. I honestly dont know what's a lie and what's truth with you. I dont think anyone does." She bit at him, and he didnt like it.

She didnt fawn over his play of self pity, but ignored it, carrying on.  
"The blade is fine so long as it is unsheathed. But assuming it is as powerful as is said, any wielder can be tempted to unsheath it. Dwarf magic has a hold on the blade. Perhaps it has a mind of its own? Why would I wish to control Midgard? I pulled together a team of their mightiest heroes to oppose me, all while being controlled from across the universe. I just roll with my situation." "And what WAS the situation for Midgard? They didnt attack you, did they? What beguiled you to lash out like a cornered fox? Surely something else would've pulled them together?"

"He won't be stopped, and if he had what he seeks, it would be over in days. All life would. I was forced into servitude, I expressed this already. While serving him, I gave earth time to prepare. Midgard protects two out of six infinity stones, one is housed in the vaults, and I just sent a 4th halfway across the universe. These objects are remnants of creation itself. Would you want someone controlling all 6?"  
He, as in Thanos, Sigrun knew. She didn't care to fight any longer, "No, not particularly." She decided to stay quiet. She has nothing more to say on that matter and sometimes it's best to say nothing at all. Her head rests on her knees, braids tumbling out onto the floor.

But he continued. "In less than 5 years I've had my family torn away from me by learning I was adopted. Then I was tortured and forced to invade Midgard. Odin's time was coming and he was not in stable mind after Frigga... mother... was killed. I'm doing what I can with the roles I can play." His breath hitched, and he's silent for a moment. Loki swished the words within his mouth before swallowing them down. "This was more fun when it wasn't so political," Loki chuckled, casting a small smile her way. He didnt understand why he was so, open with her. Their first fight, as if they were a couple on vacation.

It was ridiculous; he needed to be more careful around her.

Forced. Sigrun mulled that word around in her head. Rarely is anyone FORCED to do anything. And as for Frigga and Odin, that seemed to her a hot topic for Loki, within reason, so she'll stache it away in my mind for later. She give him a soft smile in return, but then turn her eyes to the ceiling. Sigrun must try to change the subject. "Any idea of how much longer this will take?"

"A few minutes perhaps? It is difficult to judge the passage of time in here. It feels as we have spoken for hours, yet also only a few minutes ago I feel we entered the column. I wish there was a better way to pass the time." "As do I." She sliped her hands into her lap and closed her eyes, shutting out the word. Sigrun huddled into her coat and hid her feet under her dress. She wanted to forget they was in this tiny space. Though its big enough for them both, she still feel so hot and cramped. Sigrun just needed to ignore it, then it'll go away.  
"You make yourself so small," Loki mused, frowning a bit. Wcen after their little spat, He couldn't help but want to be near her, even if she did question his methods. She justmade him want to know what went on in that head of hers. He dared to ask, "may I come closer?"

He waited with bated breath for her response, "Do what you wish, I cannot stop you." She raised her head, curls retracting. "By all means, come sit by me." "I would do nothing in your presence without permission." Loki walks across the short distance and sit beside her, leaving little room between. "Have you any experiences with magic?" He could feel her body heat dominating the area, and it made his skin prickle with the urge to touch her.

"Aside from Tarot, Runes and potions, not really. I cannot produce physical magic like you." She scoots over and gives him room, yellow skirts trailing behind her. As she left, Loki turns his head towards her, slightly disheartened by the distance. Loki shook it away, recalling his concerns of sentiment. "Why not give it a try? I had a wonderful teacher. Here, let me see your hand."

She unfurles herself, allowing Loki a view of her bare collarbone, and slipped out her hand. It is small compared to his, and unusually hot despite the cool, small space. She shrugs. "I dont exactly see why you need my hand, but alright."  
"I'm going to try teaching you magic." Loki conjures another dagger into his hand. "Conjuration is quite tricky, but basic illusions are not so much. Observe." With a wave if his hand past the dagger, and with a shimmer of green light, it vanishes from sight. With a wave in the other direction, it reappears. "Making something invisible is not so difficult. First, you need to feel a spark. Its sort of within your spine and gut. Almost like a shiver at first. Once you think and force that, you can catch it in your mind and mold it all your own." He takes bee hand into his, his palm against the back of her hand. Loki creates a spark of green energy that dances amongst her fingers. "If you truly feel the spark, you can keep these dancing lights going. Give it a try."

Sigrun felt hee arm resonate at his touch and shook her head. "No," she stutters, "I dont think I can! I've never felt that spark before so why would I feel it now?" She curls her fingers inward, brushing the pads agsinst her plam. But oh, the way he put it was so interesting. Itd be fun to try at home, when she wasnt in front of someone she has to work with for the foreseeable future. It's better to try later and fail alone then do it and fail in front of everyone, that's what her father told me.

"Well, not everyone has the gift. I had a feeling about you, but maybe I was wrong. There are other "sparks" we can venture to." "Oi! You. Never know, I might feel that spark!" Sigrun playfully shoves his shoulder, a smile playing on her lips. "And what might be those "sparks", hmm?" "Oh the sparks you made me feel on our last overnight encounter. I had underestimated your ability," a smile touching his lips. "And I left you unsatisfied."  
Sigrun cocked an eyebrow up, hee hands resting on her knees. "Unstatisfied? Oh I was quite sated, thank you. Perhaps you were the unsatisfied one?"

"Am I ever?" A coy smile crosses Loki's face as he stifles a laugh. "I only assumed I would return the favor." Sigrun shakes her head, "You're naughty. A lady such as I shouldn't be around such a naughty man like you."

"So you say," Loki clenches his fist and the dagger he forgot he was holding vanishes. "Think about the magic."  
Though he didnt know it he was telling her, or himself.

"What about it?" Sigrun looks at him, her head resting against the wall. "If you sense a spark, give it a try." As he speaks, the cranks halt, and they stop moving. "I suppose we didn't have as much time as I thought." Loki stands with no trouble and offers her a hand.

She takes his hand and rises, skirts falling back into place from her wide hips. "Fine, I will. What happened if I do feel the spark?" "Try to manifest it as something, such as the lights I showed you, or wave your hand and force something to become invisible for a moment. Otherwise, it'll dissipate." A snap of his fingers opens the doors, leading them to a massive glass dome that burned bright by the hundreds of torches around the room.  
Vanaheim went by a different timezone than Asgard, so if it were to be non at the palace, it was almost 5 at night at Vanaheim. When they got there, it was almost 3 in the afternoon.

She pursed her lips and gazed around the dome. "I'll try my best. Let's get that sword." She let's her hand fall from his as she walks forward, hwe body twisting to see the full area. The entire upper city is encased in this dome. Massive golden columns rise to support it. Between the many columns are walkways, small separated rooms and open areas with seating arrangements, floral decor that has long since grown of its own accord, and a fine layer of dust on the surfaces.  
"Without wind to blow through, everything just settles." "Its beautiful." She smiles and places a hand on one surface. She pulls away see that she has left a handprint in the dust. She has left heer mark, of course itll no doubt be covered up quickly. Sigrun brushed her hands clean and turned to Loki. "Alright, what now?"

"Alvis advised that the sword is in a sealed storeroom behind a large golden wall. Gold isn't the best defensive material as I'm sure you know, but it is enchantable to a wonderous degree. We just find this wall." She nods and looks around. Finding a wall shouldn't be complicated, right?  
"It should he on the southern side, so if I didn't get too jumbled up in our walk in, the lift doors face west. We should turn left and hopefully find it that way." Loki starts heading in that direction, moving towards the edge of the dome.

Sigrun follows, looking around. She wanted to know what this sword looks like. Is it long, short? Thick or thin? What will be engraved in the blade? What will the hilt be like?

"This sword is a bit of a trouble, honestly. If I wanted to be impaled, I'd have found someone to find pleasure in that." Loki cast an inquisitive look hee way. "Mayhaps we can arrange so someone who's never felt that can do the "impaling". Maybe not." He shook his head slightly. He needed to focus, even though flashes of her above him, in him, plague his mind.

"Mayhaps we will! You never really know unless you ask." Sigrun speeds up and walks next to him, her little legs taking atleast three steps more than him. "But I dont see the pleasure of being run through with a sword. Sounds painful." She sent a grin towards him. "Well, we'll need to find something else to use instead. When we finish here, we should talk about it some more." Loki can't help but grin back, a slight redness appearing around his cheeks and ears. "I cant wait! I always enjoy our talks." Her hip bumps against hias as she walks, nothing to push him, but just enough to let him know it's there. "I hope you feel the same?"

"I enjoy everything we do," he leans back into her, pressing his hand against hers for a moment. The walls begin to rise and a golden shimmer appear at the end of the hall. "And it appears we'll have that talk soon!" "Oh wonderful!" She folds her hands and watches as the walls rise. The shimmer catches her eyes and she's in awe. The wall is 10 feet squared, a golden lock the size of a dinner plate set in the center, waiting to be undone and turned open. Inside held the most dangerous blade in Vanaheim. Loki stops before the wall, taking in the sight.

"The lock is set to a date that only Odin knows the significance of. I at least know the date, but can't say why its important. Give me a moment to open it." She nods. "Then I'll walk off and let you do what you need to do." Sigrun slips away from him, turning her back on the glorious scene. The glittering gold sending rays and and figures dancing across the ceiling and walls, like water in a lit cave. "Don't venture too far, it shouldn't take me long."

Loki begins entering the date code, a date long before he was born but shortly after the nine realms were conquered. The significance of this date was never shared, nor should he really know it apart from learning it when he casted his spells over Odin. Whatever it was, rotating this dial to those numbers was time consuming, and easily took several minutes to complete.

Sigrun waits patiently, keeping hee eyes averted and away from him. She feels a little disappointed to not look at him, no matter the angle. She turns away and look at the dome, at the dust, at her hair. She thinks back to the red on his face and it makes hed chest feel tight. She shakes her head, focusing on the task at hand.

With the final digit spun in, the rotary on the wall releases, and with a hefty turn, Loki unlocks the door. He pulls out, and the entire 10 foot wall glides open as if on wheels, but never leaving the floor. Within is a glowing field surrounded a massive, floating claymore roughly Sigrun's height. It sat in a thick wood and leather sheath, carved with the most intricate details of history and the fables of wars past and yet to come. The crossguard glistened with gold and silver, and a single black gem at the base of the hilt. Loki cast an eye towards her for a moment before stepping into the vault. As he set foot within, the field dissipates and the sword lowers to a resting cushion. Loki treaded carefully, waving his hand a foot over the sword, starting at the tip of the sheath. The sword slowly vanishes beneath his hand, sealing it away for conjuration on their return.

Sirgun had turned at the sound of the door opening, her hands fidgeting with each other. She watched as the sword flits away, and she felt a wave of relief follow. To be honest, she was afraid he'd carry it, with hisbare hands, but of course. He's smarter than that. She had caught a glimpse of the sword sheath, it was a beautiful thing, with its carvings and trimmings. Heele hands fall to my sides, as She awaits his return. The room certainly felt cooler without Loki near her. Sigrun was afraid to trod on up and break whatever trance Loki might be in.  
Loki straightens up and again carefully leaves the vault. With an easy push, the door swings shut, and the rotary tumbles back into place. He looks around the dome, ensuring no emergency alarms triggered at his presence. "That was easy. This is usually when things fall from the sky to attack me." He chuckled nervously, before swiveling his head and smiling down at her. "Run away with me?"

Sigrun faltered, her head tilted up as she gazed up at him. He didn't say what she thought he did, did he? "Pardon?" "Its time to run away. Back to Asgard. Come closer." Loki holds his hand out to her, beckoning her towards him. "Oh," she mumblez, and quickly scampers over to him. "Of course! Why waste time? Should we alert Alvis?"

"Don't forget, I let him know the Bifrost was taking us home. He departed as we entered the city." Loko pulls hee close, overtly dramatic until his arm is around her waist. He looks to the sky and nods. Instantly they are enveloped in lights of all colors, swirling and pulsing as they are pulled up and back to Asgard. Sirgun wrapped her arms around his neck last second as they are pulled back to Asgard. She almost looses her footing asthey land, her body bouncing back to the floor. She smiles up at him and pull away. "Let us get this sword to the Armoury." "Vault, not the armoury. But you were close." Loki steps forward and became Odin, standing tall and confident, hands clasped behind his back. "Skurge, another excellent job. Keep me updated should the Vanir need further assistance." They exit the Bifrost and find an empty skiff from their arrival, only there is no pilot this time. Loki makes a faint clicking noise from his mouth as he debates mentally.

Sirgun follows you, gazing upon the city, walking a few feet behind him. About five to six feet behind. Her hair almost catches on the railing guards along the bridge. She stops behind him. "My King?" It wasnt her asking a question, but shebwas curious as to why he had stopped in front of the skiff. "Perhaps we should walk this once? Wade through Asgard as one of the people?" He eyes her, raising his eyebrows and hoping she'd appreciate his thought.

Much to his own glee, a wide smile graces her face. She nods, "That would be delightful! But we can't dawdle to long." "No?" He kept one eyebrow cocked as he questions her. "We still have a job to do, my king." She bows her head and turns, walking down the bridge. It's best to ice out pleasure with business.

Curious which job she now refers to, Loki follows along until he is walking beside her. The walk along the rainbow bridge is not so bad, and most everyone turns amd moves aside for Odin as he passes. He smiles and dip hia head in response to the bows and curtsies given this way. Loki holds back a smile of triumph as he remember the pain it took to get to this position. Several "Allfather"s come his way as well. Loki continues through at a leisurely pace to the castle steps. That's when he remembered the job that had to be done.

As for Sigrun, she had got caught conversing with an old friend, and fell behind Loki, walking atleast 7 places behind him. She kept him in her sight, noting the welcomes and bows. She discarded her coat and baked in the afternoon sun.  
As she reaches the steps, Loki turns to her. "Shall we make the official announcement, Lady Sigrun?"  
"Oh by all means!" She smiles and folds her hands over her lap.

Loki raises his arms, and at nearly an instant the nobles and nearby shoppers and merchants quiet and approach. Once he had enough attention, he calls out. "People of Asgard: it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my newest advisor and liaison, Lady Sigrun. She will be liaison to the outer villages in my stead, should I be unable to hear their concerns. She will also be assisting with less dire squabbles, and more serious concerns will be brought directly to the throne. With her by my side, we should begin bridging the gap on Asgard and its bordering villages." Loki steps away and hold his hands out towards her, as if showing her off. The announcement is met to applause and a few murmurs of agreement and interest.

She smile softly, and give a bow to the people. Remembering her mothers words; be modest and humble, she keeps her eyes on the ground.

Her talent for the craft had to be equaled by her modesty, and humbleness. "Why are you looking at the ground?" Loki whispers. "You're part of the royal cabinet. Confidence is now your primary trait." But with all those eyes on her, she couldn't. She was...afraid. Ironic. Now that she had the job she felt stupid for acting up like that. They must hate her. 

He speak loudly again, his voice carrying farther that it should. "Should you see Lady Sigrun out on consul or in her daily duties, remember she is performing tasks in the name of Asgard, a true voice of the people." He smiles and nod, signifying the end of the announcement.

Sirgun smiles and gives a polite wave.  
Loki raised his hand in farewell before turning and waiting for her to begin ascending the steps with him. As they do, Loki speaks softly. "We are in the realm of Asgard. Men and women fight for honor and hope to revel eternal in the halls of Valhalla. Modesty of a certain sort is welcome, but shying away from the gazing eyes of the public will run you through the ground."

"I've just, never been in the spotlight like that, I couldn't-"  
Loki nodded in understanding, bit continued, "Modesty is not cowering away from someone's gaze. You can be humble and still hold your head high. If you can charge into the palace district and proclaim your unhappiness in the state Odin placed the kingdom, you can meet the gaze of one of his subjects. Your eyes are daggers, and their pierce should subdue any other voice that you do not wish to hear." His voice wasnt chastising, but held a sort of kindness.  
Still, she felt on edge, as if he was angry with her.

"My eyes are not like daggers, and never have been! What are you doing, saying things like that!" Hee head shakes, "But dont you think its safe to play humble and subservient to the people, the same people who might hate me for trying to overthrow their king?" She was unaware of Loki's secret illusion; the people didnt even remember her.

"They've already forgotten, or never knew in the first place is more like it. I'm a master illusionist. Nobody knows you barged in. Not a soul." Loki stretches his face and cheeks into a smile as the great doors open to the throne room. Soldiers bow their heads and weapons as they pass, and he leads her back to her new office. Behind the closed door, hus facade falls again. "Be kind, be humble, do what you need to do, but be firm with your actions is all." A sadness resounds on his face that he tries to mask.  
Sigrun bitesher tongue and chews on his words. "Alright, I'll try that I guess." She looks around the room and shrug off her coat. Pale bare arms and shoulders are free, showing off dark tattoos and freckles. They litter her back like stars in the wide night sky.

The desk is has been organized, with quills stored neatly and parchment stacked under a metal weight. The drapery along the walls gives the idea that this was once a bedroom of some sort. Sigrun ran a hand over the desk top, gazing upon the organized items. She greatly appreciated they were already there. She was unaware of Loki's eyes watching her every move, every swish of her hips, the curve of her shoulders, the way her fingers trialed over the desk.  
He licked his lips.

"You can have it decorated as you want. The designers and maids come and go constantly to keep everything in the best conditions. I thought a chaise lounge would be a nice addition, but left that for you to decide." Lok smirked ever so slightly.  
"A simple chaise lounge will suffice. I've always had a penchant for them." She sent him a wink and slipped into thr chair, her legs slipping under the desk. "Have you, my King?" She rested her head on her hand, smiling up at him.  
"Lately they have been to my liking," Loki smirk unfurls more as he gazed upon you. "They are just so... enticing." His tongue holds on to his final word like a lover pulling away from a kiss.

"Aren't they? So long and smooth. Always so warm and inviting. I cannot get enough of them." Her pinkie finger brushes hee bottom lip, pulling on the soft flesh ever so slightly. Sigrun casted an eye to a wall. "Perhaps over there? If it's up against a wall, itll be much more stable. Less prone to...rocking." she gazed up at him through her long eyelashes, wondering if this is what ahe should even be doing. After all, she's in her office. They're suppose to be working!

Loki takes a single step toward the desk. "Quite right," his eyes following her lips. "It certainly accents the mood against the wall. But out of the floor can be an inviting thought as well." He leana on the desk, bending over and gazing into her eyes.

Hee arms fold themselves under her breasts, pushing them up in the dress top. The neckline concaves even more, dipping low enough to show Sigruns chest freckles. "The floor...Hmm... I'll have to think about it. What do you suggest?" She cocks her head, a single brown curl falling over her collarbone and into the dress collar.  
"It is a fun thought, but perhaps the stability against the wall would be beneficial." He leans in ever so slightly, his sharp eyes following her curves and curls up and down your face and chest.  
"Of course, when you're not on duty, you're free to do as you wish on your... chaise."  
His lips part a hair and his tongue traces the line, thin lips pursing a touch.

Sigrun's eyes bounce from Loki's hands, to his lips, and back up to his eyes. "I cant wait! Perhaps you could join me? Itll be so lonely on a chaise alone. You make such sweet company." She laid the emphasis on the 'sweet', recalling their very first meeting on His chaise lounge.  
"If I recall, you make much sweeter company." Loki downcast his eyes down to the desk, gazing in the direction of her bottom and licked his lips again. "But I would be delighted to join you."  
His lips now rather close to her left ear.  
"A king should serve at the whim of his people, shouldn't he?"

"He should. After all; you reap what you sow, my dear! I quiet like the idea of you on your knees." A giggle flies through fat lips at the thought. The mighty Loki on his knees, serving the people, rather serving her was ridiculously funny. But regardless, Sigrun's heart was pounding, he was so close! She could practically feel his body warmth, and it made her own body hot. The dress suddenly felt very skin tight and uncomfortable. She wanted it off, and she wanted him under her touch. "Hmm, maybe in here, you make me kneel." His words trail her ears as his thick breath grazes hee neck. He could feel a pulsing under hisskin, and wanted to tease, but craved her lust and was ready to serve her needs, on his knees if he had to.

Sigrun stands, tired of these games and teases. She grab the lapels of his coat and smashes her lips to his, her body finally igniting with electricity. Her arms slip up and around Loki's neck, trialing up from the nape of his neck and up into his hair, tugging every so slightly. She normally waited until someone made the first move, wanting to see how they act, but this has gone on to long! She pressed her body against his, soft skin pressing against the harsh leather and metals of his suit.

Loki took her in deeply, feeling a spark of excitement as her hands trace his neck. Inside, he also felt satisfaction that even now, a few words can push her to him. Loki supports himself on the desk as his lips match hers, an elegant dance of passion and desire.  
Sigrun's tongue dashes across his bottom lip, and then back into her mouth, where is it safe. Rounded nails graze and brush over Loki's scalp and back down to his neck, where she gives gentle squeeze. Her other hand plays with the mechanisms on his suit, twisting and tugging at them, desperately wanting them off. Her hips rock against Loki's body, in a way she best knew how. She's so short, you see, and he's so tall. Her dress also inhibits her from moving, although she should be lucky it's there to hold hee back. The room is hot now, and Sigrun feel like she's spinning.

Without breaking the kiss, Loki lifted hwe with no effort and placed hee on the desk, pulling her entire body against his. He then lead her left hand to the strap holding his thin armor in place, allowing her to remove it. The piece is light, but Loki still supportrd the bottom until she released it.

Sigrun starts to strip Loki of his armour, laying it off to the side. Her hands slips from his neck to his side, feeling the hot skin that hid underneath his shirt. Tatted legs wrap around his waist, allowing her to keep Him close. She didnt exactly want him away from her.  
Loki pulles Sigrun close by her waist, feeling his body against his now armorless chest. Their tongues dances with eachother, feeding on their shared desires in a way Loki had not wanted before. It was becoming an addiction, and he was fixed on her body.

Sirgun was, and is, a greedy person. When shes happy, she wants that happiness to continue, regardless of what's happening around her. And right now, she is so, SO happy. As Loki pulls her close, her skin brushes against his body, sending goosebumps up along her thighs and forearms.  
Loki frantically worked his hands up Sigruns back, entwining his hands into her hair, holding her against him, lips never leaving each other. The touch of her skin was beginning to make His blood boil under her warmth. Sigruns hands ghost over Loki's abdomen, running over the taut muscle and the small of his back. Her round nails leave faint trails in his pale skin, almost as If shes marking her territory.  
And he was completely here for it.  
His hips ground up and into hers, rubbing her aching womanhood with his quickly growing bulge, which elicited a throaty moan from the smaller woman beneath him.

Her skin crawls, as she pries her lips from Loki's to move them down. She finds herself missing the taste of his lips, finding his skin to be just as delicious. Her teeth scrapes over his jugular, and she move onto his collarbone. Loki let out a pent up breath as her teeth grazed his skin. Her hot breath so close to his neck and chest only fuels his beating heart, further exciting his strained manhood. With a growl, he pulls her legs from him long enough to remove the dress, leaving you exposed apart from your undergarments and corset. He then runs his hands up her legs and grip hold of Sigruns curved waist, pulling her further against his growth. 

He needed to have the corset off and on the floor, and with a flick of his wrist, the stifling bones item was whisked away, leaving her in her white chemise. His hands kneaded the flesh of her sides, as she nibbled on his jugular, trying to really mark him. She then realized she could do better, so she latches her lips to his neck, sucking and licking spots. She shifts as soon as she had made the beginnings of a hickey. Sirgun could feel Loki's manhood against her, and it makes her body run red with need. She gentlys bucks against his manhood, brushing the leathered tent with her slick heat, barely clothed with a pair of thin cotton trousers.

"Ahh haha. Shall we try something new?" Loki moans lowly, as an idea forms in his head that will lead to both of them feeling more enjoyment, and possibly Sigrun's gaining full control once again. "What's that?" She asks, gwe lips brushing his skin as she forms the words. She latches herself onto him once again, like wet onto water. Her hands raze his body, running up and down, left to right.

His eyes fluttered shut at her actions, "I'm going to move your undergarments, feel your warmth and lift you onto me, then carry you to my bed chambers down the hall where you and I can play with an assortment of pleasures." Between every other word, his lips met her shoulders, then her neck, his hands slowly grip tighter onto her hips, waiting for her next move.

She let out a soft moan, feeling his grip tighten. "I would love nothing more, Loki." The words came out riding on a breathy gasp. Sigrun always had a penchant for toys. Instantly hwe mind conjured up what she could do to him, how far she could ruin that pristine pale skin before he switched it on her, and began to exact revenge. Her spine shivers at the thought.

"Then allow me," Loki says, slipping hee undergarments to the side and revealing her sweet, wet womanhood, "to get started." He run a hand around her hips and thighs to her soft, wet lips and spread them with a finger. Keeping his eyes locked on her slick, he undid his belt and allowed his pants to fall to the floor, revealing his hard member just inches from you. Loki leads himself in, slowly pushing against her. He only takes himself half way, allowing her body to react.

For Sigrun, it was as if time had slowed down; Loki entering hee could not have gone faster, but her insides still ached around him. Perhaps because she hadn't had any partner aside from him and never knew another man. She was still, for a lack of a better word, tight as a leather boot. Eventually, her insides relax, in time, and she looks up at him. She could feel him inside her, which made her body more hot. "What now?"  
Loki responded by lifting her by her hips and bottom, carrying Sigrun in his arms and lowering her body weight onto the remainder of his length. Loki smirks and avoid the urge to flex his girth, watching her face and eyes for their response to his full size.  
The look of pleasure that washed over her face was impeccable, and she clamped down instinctively around him.

"Perhaps its been too long," Loki huffed, relishing in her warmth and hee grasp. "Now, for the fun part."  
She felt a sense of warmth coming from his hands, spreading across her bottom and up her spine. There is a moment of concentration before Loki steps forward, his length moving within her. He turns to the mirror. "Look, you can't even see our reflections."

Sigrun casted a wary glance at the mirror, shocked to see that they arent there. It was actually quite unnerving. "But what if someone has need of you or I? What then?" She turns back to him, her hair nearly brushing the floor. "They'll know something is up when they cant find us."

Loki settles her onto his length. "This is for us to move to my private room without stopping. Every step I take," he steps towards the door, thick length sliding in and back out with each advancement, "shall be euphoric."  
He continues further, allowing her to slowly shift along his length, tracing his lips along her neck and cheek until they find hers.  
Sirgun felt him shift inside of her, slipping in and out.  
Her lips mold against his, and it's like she cannot get close enough to him. Tongues tap against lips, begging entrance. Her tight insides cascade around his length, holding onto the flesh like an iron vice. Like a hot, wet iron vice. They felt hot pleasure coarse through them, warming even the coolest parts of their bodies.

They escape through the maid's tunnels, Loki's steps falling silently and their path clear. A short minute of walking with his length coursing within her, they arrive within his private quarters. He silently praised his self restraint. When inside, Sigrun felt the warmth from his hands fade as the spell ends and he pushes her against the closest wall. Forcefully, he pressed his length into her, pinning her.  
"Now, how shall we play today? Will you be my toy to use, or shall I be yours?"

"Agh, please! I'm yours," she crys out, clenching around his manhood.

"Tonight, I'm yours."  
It was an answer, sure. One Loki hoped to tease out of Sigrun. But still, she answered her preference and who was he to deny her? Leaning down to capture her lips in a breathtaking kiss, his hips began to buck up into her, harsh slaps echoing throughout the empty chamber. He fit inside her like a hand to a glove, enjoying every little crevice he could plow through.  
He held her up against the cold wall, arms under her knees. Her hands cling to his neck, her fingers gaining purchase in his hair.

A mix a of gasps, moans, grunts, incoherent words and phrases were muttered and released, and eventually, Loki had Sigrun on her back against the matress, her ankles around his neck, her hands on his thighs. His teeth nipped at her neck, irritating the flesh till it was a ripe red. The bed shook with each powerful thrust, the sharp slap of skin on skin dominating any Hope of being distracted by outside sound.

Sigrun could only focus on Loki, and Loki her. They were in their own little world, filled with nothing but the mind numbing need for each other. Loki's hands balled the sheets beside her head, nails almost tearing at the cloth. Every part of her felt like she was made this, for him. Her sharp moans, her flushed face, her tangled hair, the many bruises and bites, the way her eyes glazed over, it was for him. He did this to her, he made her this way. There was a swell of pride in his chest before his hips stuttered. Burying his face into her neck, he couldn't be distracted. He couldn't finish before her.

She was shaking, close to her climax. Her moans were high pitched and sporadic, had they really gone this long without touch? He didnt have the time for lovers, but she...had she remained untouched, even outside their, 'relationship'?  
Either way, that really wasn't on his mind at the moment.

Beneath him, Sigrun whimpered something about being close; Loki could make out a few words. He sat back and began to rub her clit with his thumb, pistoning into her.

His other hand held onto her with a bruising grip, making her hiss. She went silent, before a moan tore it's way through her lips. Her hips bucked up, stuttered, and fell to the bed. Her insides became searingly tight, and Loki had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

Sigrun had came, and that was his cue to finish in a nice, wet place. His hips faltered as he came, nails biting into Sigrun's hips. She rolled her hips up into his, milking him for what he was worth. Loki leaned over and rested his head on her sweaty shoulder.

He didnt want to pull away, he wanted to stay like this forever. Her hands lazily twirled his hair around, playing with the strands. Silence filled the room, neither cared to comment. They basked in the post-coitus glow, not minding the slick covering both of them. He pulled away to look down at her their noses bumping as he did so.

Her face was flushed and hair clung to her temple, yet she looked wonderful. As wonderful as a throughly fucked woman can be. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and then he pulled away. He slid himself out of her slowly, taking the time to admire his handiwork.

Glazed thighs, covered folds, hickeys, bruises, bitemarkes and other miscellaneous markings littered her body. She was limp against his bed, the dark green sheets making a sharp contrast with her pale, tainted skin.

He stood, and let out a sigh. He supposed he'd have to wipe her down, clean her up and send her on her way. But even now, as her eyes locked on his, he was tempted to just leave her as is, parade her around his chambers as his own little toy to play with. He could do it, have her all to himself, like a spoiled little boy.

He smiled, "I'll be right back, just lay still." She did as she was told and he slipped into his water closet. He grabbed a rag and soaked it in water, planning to wipe her down. He came back to her, and sat between her thighs. Loki used the rag to wipe down her womanhood, to which she flinched upon contact. He didnt know why he was doing this, but when he saw her all red and mottled, he knew that this was the least he could do. He wiped her down, pressing little kisses to the bruises, running fingers over every hickey.

She allowed him this, allowed him to touch her like this. Though he would have done it sooner or later. Once she was throughly cleaned, Loki waved his wrist and her pretty little dress came back. Neither talked; there was nothing to be said. They they're however, share a heated kiss at the foot of Loki's bed. It had started out innocently, just a peck, but of course. Nothing about this was innocent.

After a minute, he laughed, and sent her on her way.

Loki then took himself a bath.  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷


	10. Chapter 10

The day when by without hiccup, scroll by scroll, problem by problem. Sigrun was scratching away with her ink and quill, memorizing names and issues. A maid came by and told her her time ended at 8, and that she shouldn't stay any later than 8:30. A tray of bread and soup was brought at around 7 pm, by Ylva from Loki. Sigrun thanked them both but didn't touch it till 7:50. By then the soup and bread had gone cold, but she still ate it up. She moved onto the next and last problem of the day; a man who's wife had been supoosedly caught having sex with another man 5 months ago.

Their child had came out blind and he is cursing the woman for ruining the child's life. With a scoff, she grabbed a peice of parchment. The child is natural. No witchery done here. Babes are often born with maladies that they may one day overcome. As for the infidelity; if the woman had been caught cheating, why hadn't the man brought it to attention for the appropriate treatment? Why wait 5 months? It seemed to her that the man wanted an excuse to slander his wife and divorce.

People were awful like that. Sigrun paused. Her eyes had grown aggravated and tired from looking at words and sentences, so she rubbed her eyes. They throb under her skin. She was tired. The moon was steadily climbing. She casted it off as natural causes, and for the family to figure it out on their own with a lawyer, preferably divorce. This hardly called for the attention of the King and his Liason. Marital spats were private affairs.

She rolled it up and placed it with the others. Done. Her first day at work, done. And with time to spare. At 7:58. She arranged the room the way it was and fixed the lighting, wiped down the desk and put away the ink and quill. It was 8.

She beamed with pride, and gathered her things. She walked to the kitchen with the tray in hand and cleaned it herself, much to the confusion of the kitchen maids. She passed by Loki's room and paused. Should she say goodbye? No, no he's probably very busy. It would be rude to interrupt. Very rude. Still, she wanted tot all to him again, she liked his company alot more than she thought. She kept on down the hallway, passing guards, ladies, men, servants, each time saying a goodnight. She passed by a woman with strawberry blond hair, tanned skin and red freckles on her way through. The woman was dressed in a soft lavender dress, thrown over her shoulders and cinched at the waist. She wore golden sandals, bronze arm bracelets and her hair was down and free, save for the tiny braids on each side of her temple. Her face was diamond shaped, with sharp angles and peircing grey eyes. She was beautiful.

The woman rushed after her, placing a bejeweled hand upon Sigrun's shoulder. "Hey, aren't you that new liason the Allfather told us about? I'm Lofn, by the way." Lofn held out her hand and Sigrun took it, inciting a shake. "I'm Sigrun Ålfsdottir, m'lady."  
"Oh I know who you are, don't worry! Its really nice to meet you, and please just call me Lofn." Lofn was taller than Sigrun by atleast 6 inches.  
Lofn and Sigrun walked down the hall together, side by side.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Lofn asked, her hands clasped behind her back. "Ah, yes, I very much did. I got all my work done in one sitting."

"One sitting, no stretches? No breaks?" Sigrun shook her head. "Work is work, and I must focus on it. I can relax later." Lofn pursed her lips. "Work is important, yes, but so is relaxing. To much stress can kill, y'know."  
"I do know, but I can relax at home."  
Lofn smiled at that, revealing rows of pearly whites. "I live in the palace, so I'm rarely at ease. But its fine, I make do. Where do you live?"  
"In a little hut, in the woods."  
"Really, I've never lived in anything but a palace. What's it like?"  
"Its alright, for the most part. The kitchen, bedroom and eating space is in one area."

Lofn nodded, imagining the seemingly cramped space in her head. she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. "Does it make you happy?" An odd question, but a welcome one. "Yes, I am very happy. I wouldn't trade it for anything. You should come visit, if you're able." "I'd love to."

They both smiled and parted at a staircase that lead into the main hallway, which led to the front door. "Well, this is where we part ways. I'll see you again soon?" Sigrun's voice was filled with hope; she enjoyed Lofn's company, regardless of how short it was. They had trouble communicating, and the air felt awkward, but Lofn was nice she decided. A welcome friend. A possible friend. "Yes, you will! We MUST get a drink together." Sigrun felt at ease. Movement caught her eye, and she looked back down the hallway.

Odin, well, Loki, was ambling down the corridor, Gungnir in hand. Lofn turned and knelt before the Odin lookalike, before standing. Sigrun mimicked her movements. "Leaving soon, Lady Sigrun? Its barely 8."

Sigrun looked up at him, wondering why he was stopping her. "Is there more you need of me, Allfather? I was just going to go home and rest." Loki smiled at Sigrun, "Yes, I do. I wish to discuss your time here. If that is alright with you?"

"Of course, Allfather. I'll see you soon, Lofn. Have a good night." Sigrun waved at Lofn, who bowed to Loki and waved to her. "See you! Good night, Allfather." Lofn excused herself and made her way back to her room. "What did you think of your first day?" Loki started the walk back to his room, with Sigrun in tow. "It was fine, though some cases don't need your attention, just a divorce lawyer." Sigrun laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh really? Please do tell!" Loki cracked as the guards opened the large doors to his bedroom. "Ladies first." Sigrun thanked him and headed in, slipping off her satchel and shawl. "Some couple are fighting because the husband blames the wife of adultery, making the child blind. I set it aside for a lawyer to fix, not the Royal Liason."

"Probably for the best; a couples issue is not our problem. I'm glad you understood the correct place for their issue. Please have a seat." The door closes and immediately his facade faded. Loki took a seat on his bed, setting Gungnir against the wall. Sigrun slipped into a chair and rested her hands on her knees. "Other than that, I've seen inquiries about dams, better roads, better bridges linking towns, theres this large horned animal running rampant near a town in the east. The people are terrified."

"Well then, what's your plan of action?"

Loki waved over Ylva, who brought with her a charcuterie board. She returned to fix Lok's bed for the night. "Depends on what you want me to do. I was thinking we send men out to the separate areas to investigate, have them come back with the information and we handle it from there. Of course, if you agree, I'd like to ask to go with a group to talk to them face to face."

Loki nodded along, in thought. It would be good to send men out, assess the situation. "I'm fine with it, I'll pick out a day, and we can go. Together." 

"Good, I can't wait." Loki tilted his head towards her, his eyebrow cocked. "You're excited? Honestly excited?" Sigrun shook her head. "Very! Letting them talk face to face will make them feel seen AND heard. Make them feel important. I want to hear what they say, I want to listen to them." She gave a soft smile before taking a drink of her wine. "You truly care about the Asgardian people, dont you?"

"Yes I do, I was born here, raised here. This is my home. I want to see my people flourish. Their pain is my pain, their angst is my angst. I want to serve them, protect them, fulfill their wishes. If I had more practice, I'd spend the rest of my life serving the public." A moment of silence fills the room. Loki gazed at Sigrun, who was looking out the balcony, up at the dark sky. He noticed how her eyelashes were long and curled up, they were thick, and dark. Ink black. It was a stark contrast to the sharp blue of her eyes. He noticed the curls that framed her face, the little freckles on her cheeks. The curve of her jaw, the smallness of her lips. He found himself appreciating her willingness to help and serve. What he DIDN'T notice, was how her eyes turned to him, questioning his gaze.

He snapped out of it and took a bite of the cooked meat laid out with cheeses, grapes, bread and sauce. "I envy your conviction, my dear. You're everything Frigga wanted me to be, yet I failed. One can assume she had high hopes for Thor and I both. But this, this course of events, seem fitting."

"Come now, don't say that. That fact I'm here, going to visit these people, says something about you."

"What does it say about me?" He took a swig of his wine, upset with himself for sharing about his mother. She cared so much about so many people she probably never met. She wanted to help, she WANTED to see them succeed. She'd probably do it with a bright wide smile, even as they tear her apart under the pretense of using her flesh as meat to feed their pigs.

"That you DO care."

Loki made a face, wanting to seem indifferent. "That's presumptuous, dovedey." "It might be, but everyone has good in them. Everyone has a chance at redemption and respect. That fact I'm here, with you, reading complaints and visiting towns, shows you care. Maybe not a lot, but alittle. And that's good enough for me."

He stared at her, and she stared back. Blue against green, face to face. "Again, I envy your conviction." He takes a bite of cheese, mulling her words in his mind. Did he care? Maybe. Maybe not. All he knew was she was here because he wanted her close. To keep an eye on, of course.

But the way she smiled, the way she talked about Asgardian people, the way she smiled, the way she gushed over them, it made him breathless. He couldn't understand how someone could hold so much love for people, people who don't love her back. She was so serious, and this could prove to be great. Either for him or the Realm, he doesn't know.

But he liked it, the way she did all those things. And he liked it even more when she did it at him.  
He wondered if she liked anything about him, too.


	11. Chapter 11

The two sat in silence for a while, eating and drinking idly. Their words reverberated against each others, making both think hard about the current state of their relationship.

Business was Loki's plan, pure and simple, but with every moment she spends with him, he wonders if it's less keeping protestors silent, and more making her smile over her efforts. 'Though sentimentally has no place here,' He reminded himself. 'She is a drone, a worker. Nothing more.'

Sigrun finished her wine and set the goblet on the tray. "If it's alright with you, I'll be leaving. I want to go home and head to bed."  
"Oh, would you like to stay, just a little hit longer?'  
"No, no thank you. I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Well. Alright then.

"Oh, understandable! If you have any questions pertaining your job, please come to me." Loki stood, a smile on his thin lips. "You know I will. Always." Sigrun turned and donned her items. "You know, I was wrong about you. Maybe you're not the corrupt king I thought you were. Goodnight." She bowed to him and slipped out the door.

Loki was alone with Ylva, who was closing the balcony door. "She thinks you care abou the people. She believes you care about her. Surely, you see how this has gone on to far. Sentiment is setting in her, Sire."

"I care not for her or the people. As I've said, the palace is no place for protesters. She's here to stay in my eyesight. If it means playing pretend for just a while longer, than so be it."

"And this trip you two are taking together? Is that also part of playing pretend, like Odin and this kingdom?"  
"This IS my kingdom, and you'd do well to remember that I AM king!" His voice raised more than he intended. Sigrun couldn't have been far down the hall. "But of course, I meant the play with Sigrun. You know this, Sire." Ylva's head dipped low in a bow of apology.

"The trip is just another trip. I expect nothing to go wrong, just a bear or a wild wolf attacking the village. It will give Sigrun something to do, and it would give me the insight on how she works. That way I can work my way in deeper, and wrap her around my finger. Play on her emotions."

"My King. I wish you luck." Ylva put down the thick curtains, her back to Loki. Loki, who had been staring at Sigrun's place in the chair for the last minute, turned away and shed his clothing peice by peice. He slipped into bed. "Ylva."

"Yes, My King?"

"We should hold a gala. Something to ease the masses tension, if there is any. Invite them all."

"Yes, my King."

===============================  
Sigrun left the from door and headed back to the forest. Loki's words kept playing over and over in her head. She was everything Frigga wanted Loki to be? Hubris was dangerous, and what he said was beyond self deprecation.

She was nothing to the gods, nothing but a fleck of dust on their boot. So to compare her moral beliefs to Loki is pure hubris. She just wants to help her people.

As she reached her hut, there was a wind that blew through her, and really through her. She hurried inside, taking mind of the shiver that shook her lower back. She couldn't stop it, it thumped up her spine, making her grit her teeth. Damned this cold night air.

The more she thought about Loki, the harder the shiver. She remembered what Loki said, and tried to force it up her arms. The shaking did travel, up her spine, into her chest, and down her arms. She could feel it moving through her, to the very tips of her fingers.

Her entire torso seemed heated up with sparks, making her feel light. She turned to a cup and focused on It, imagining it vanishing. She waved her hand over it and it slowly, but surely, disappeared. She was shocked. She didn't expect it to come to her so suddenly.

She gasped and took a step back. The cup was gone, erased. No, not erased.

Invisible.

She made it invisible.  
With magic.  
That Loki taught her.

With a huff, she conducted the same shakes, the heat, this time it was easier. Her hands grew hot, numb, as magic crackled amongst her fingers. A soft lavender haze surrounded her fist, curling around her digits and pooling on her fingertips and palm. She imagined it reappearing, back on the table.

About a minute of focusing, the cup fizzled back, resting daintily on the table. She let her arms fall back to her sides, the magic fading away. She felt tired, but proud of herself.

This was certainly something to tell Loki. But for now, she wanted to sleep. She changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed. She didn't want to start a fire, just sleep. Spending time with Loki made her happy, she realized. He made surprisingly good company.

Though she was embarrassed to have said THAT to him. She had only known him a little over a week, just a few whole days.

She didnt understand why she felt the way she did when he touched her. She could always feel his hands on her, even when she was in the next room over. It made her tingle, made her feel hot. His deep voice would rumble within her chest, make her heart squeeze. Was she sick? Had he gotten her sick?

She laid down, nestled under the covers. She would have to check with the Medical Goddess Eir at some point.

While most of Asgard slept, the King lay wide awake. His emerald eyes bore holes into the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about her words. Wrong about him? That was different.  
No one ever says that about him or to him. Atleast not to his face.

He knew he had to sleep. It was late. Very late. But he couldnt shake the feeling he had said something wrong to Sigrun. Had he made her uncomfortable? He should learn to keep his mouth shut around her.

But he just, let loose. He groaned and rubbed his face. Fuck this. He needed alcohol.

The sword was safely deposited into the vaults, and Lady Sif had returned with her foe in chains. Balance was slowly being returned. Rumors of a statue being built had begun to spread, but of what or if it would be built weren't confirmed by Odin. Sigrun had visited several villages along the outskirts of the kingdom (having forgetten to tell Loki) and helped where she could, and alerted the king of problems she couldn't fix. The trip was discussed throughly in the mornings, and a time was set. Other than going to work, and going home, Sigrun spent her free time in her hut, and the King was occupied with the kingdom. Neither went out of their way to see each other. Not even for their romps. All seemed to slowly grow more peaceful, when Loki finally removes his disguise alone in his room.

/p>

Sigrun was getting ready, feeling a bit more fashionable this morning. The dress was a deep blue, and the underdress was grey, with a iron metal belt to clamp under the breasts. Sigrun gathered her satchel and filled it with parcels, her inkwell, and a writing utensil. She wondered vaguely what the day would hold. Just as shs as about to leave, she find herself distracted by a tiny little kitten, whom had woven it's way through her rafters. She sat there, and played with it.

"Ylva? Where is Sigrun today?" Loki asked the ever faithful servant Ylva, trusting her to answer him truthfully.  
"I believe she should be returning to the castle shortly. Shall I have a porter bring her to you?" An overoptimistic tone came from Ylva, knowing sentiment was gaining hold of her King's heart. Regardless, work was to be done.  
"If you would be so kind," it was said with a sneer.  
"Will I need to bring a maid to clean the quarters when you've finished?" Another polite judgement faced in his direction.  
"Ylva, we've spoken of sentiment before and I've said never to speak of it to me. There shall be none today, or tomorrow, or ever. Im finished with that. Thank you." With his sharp words, Loki excused Ylva to locate a porter. Soon, Loki should be seeing Sigrun privately and as himself for the first time in a while.

Loki leans back on hisbed, a small trinket in his hand. He tossed it up and caught it, as he often did while within the dungeons of Asgard. His porter had been positioned outside Sigrun's office, and would wait several hours if he must. The day was still young, but Loki suspected his newest advisor would be arriving soon.

Sigrun finally made he way to the hidden entrance, and with some belatedness. She had make sure the entrance is sealed shut before she headed towards his room. Sigrun knows she can just go through the front gate, but that's less fun. She slips off her coat and shakes it free of any fallen leaves, and headed into Loki's room. "Good morning!"

Loki, in surprise, misses his throw and hit himself in the head with the trinket. A sharp "oh!" escapes before I brush the feeling away.  
"Hehe, morning. I was expecting you to head to your office as you had been recently. But I'm glad you're here!" Loki swiped the trinket under a pillow, hoping she had missed it. The heat rose to his face as she smiled.

"I actually wanted to check in with you before you head off today." He stands and brushed the wrinkles from his tunic and robes.  
"How are you feeling under your new title?" She shrugs. "I'm doing fine, thank you. Last night I was able to conceal a cup. I made it reappear too. I'm going to head into my room, alright?" She was distant today.

"Ah, wait, care to explain?" Sigrun gave a smile and hiked her coat over her shoulder. "I feel fine, its alot of responsiblity, but I can handle it! And if you mean the cup, I felt the shiver, and focused. Simple as that, thank you. For teaching me, that is. I didn't expect it to come to me so soon, though." Her hand rests on the doorknob, ready to pull back the door and head out into the hallway.

"Splendid, we'll make sure you continue learning! I wanted to have a more detailed discussion regarding your payment." "Oh, you dont have too. I just want to make a difference. I dont need money." Sigrun said like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Then what of payment in information? We never truly learned the secrets of your midgardian book." He smiles a touch, hoping to pique her interest. He was confused at her denial. Surely she wont refuse the book.

Sigrun shook her head, her tight chest urging her to something -anything-, and pulled the door. She needed to get to work. The book be damned. "That old thing? You can forget it, it's most likely nothing. Though, if you wish, I can ask my mother, but that would be...unsavory." This could be considered self sabotaging, but indifference seemed like a safe way to handle it. "Then why show so much interest in it when we first met?" An echo of doubt creeps into his mind, a whisper of confusion and mild irritability. What was she doing?

"Because I didn't trust you then. Also it was my personal item, you could've hexed it. And besides, its beneath you." Painted lips curl up into a teasing sneer. "Right." There was a twitch, a squint on his face, ever so slightly for the briefest of moments. "Of course. Well, I shouldn't keep you from performing your... volunteer work, then. But please. Use the main entrance in the future. There should be a porter waiting for you that will be quite confused as to how he missed you."

She noded and walked out the door. "Well, tell the porter a magician never tells her secrets." A goodbye with a smile and the door was closed.

After half a minute, Loki tenses, releasing his anger in a wave of energy. The room becomes dishevelled and messy. He rubs the bridge of his nose.  
"Ylva!?"  
The old servant appears rather quickly. "My king?"  
"I will need that cleaning maid after all."  
"Quite the temper today, Loki. What happened?"  
A roll of his shoulders. Not sure of what to say, he huffs. "You were right. Sentiment is best left alone. Especially when women are involved. She is an enigma to an eye that can see falsehoods. What am I to do?"

"Kill her," Ylva exclaimed. "Or imprison her for treason? Exile her to another realm!"  
Loki stands, silent for a moment as he stares at Ylva. "No, why would I do any of that? She's quiet, she's working. Hel, she's doing more for the kingdom than I care to do. Why not let her run around, doing her work. Yet she requests no payment, and her interests have completely flipped. No... I need to know where she stands."  
Thinking, Loki drums his fingers against his side as he question what actions are needed. Why the sudden change of heart? Why the sudden distance? Surely it wasn't because of what he said about Frigga. Right?

"Why not ask her then? 'Pop the question', as it were." Ylva prodded.  
"You know, that means differently than you think."  
"I'm aware of its meaning. But you can't play this game forever. Sigrun will want more, or begin making demands of you in exchange for her work, regardless of what she says now."  
"I KNOW." He exhales, unclenching his jaw. "I know... I will handle it."  
"Of course, My King." Ylva departs, leaving him angry and confused just as Sigrun had.

Sigrun sits down and began to review last night's notes. A village north of the palace, home to atleast 700 people, are currently going through a loss of late planted crops due to a late night storm. She scribbles down the possible answers to their problem. Some range from delivering food from a much more prosperous region to their village, to building a drainage system of ditches that could take to long. She slide the paper away, making a mental reminder to ask Loki about the situation later.

Part of her wondered if she overstepped her position, made him upset. She should apologize. She shouldn't have pulled away, she should have stayed, talked. What if he was upset? He sounded reserved, like he was aggravated. And it's her fault.

She stared at the door, begging for him to come in. She wanted his arms around her, touching her, teasing her. A simple brush would sait her for the day. She wanted him near her, why did she run off so quick? Sigrun bit her lip, but stayed seated. She had work. Work. Work work work work work.

That was important right now.

Loki, after his commotion, dedicated himself to listening to his court about their lives. One couple were expecting to be married, to which he congratulated them. One couple were divorcing and he gave his sympathies. He checked in on Skurge, who told him what he saw. He saw Thor and his woman having a fight, a nasty one, which brought Loki joy. He noticed Skurge had been amassing toys from Midgard; books, umbrellas, bullets, guns. He called it "His Stuff", as lame as it sounded.

Loki played along and listened to him talk, because he had nothing better to do. The less he was near Sigrun the cleaner his head was, the more he could think. Once she was around him, it made him feel lighter.  
He hated it.

Though listening to people made his head ache. They babble on and on about what they ate, what they heard, what they did. It all sounded the same. He had no damns to give. How could Sigrun listen to them drone?

There she was, plaguing him even as he played nice. But the issue with her stayed the same. And he still had no answer. He wouldn't execute her. That was off the table before it was even spoken. He despised female executions. The way they looked with their heads bent, the blade at the nape of their neck, made him sick.

Once a woman had been found guilty of multiple infanticide and was given the death penalty. The sword missed and struck her back. When it connected, she let out a horrendous scream, it echoed throughout the crowd.

He never attended public executions after that. But Thor attended them all. Said it was a lesson to not break the law. Still, it was enough for him. Men on the other hand, those were fun to watch. Seeing them so defiant and silent. Though some would babble and cry like infants without their mother.

Frigga never attended ANY executions; they made herupset, despite her believing that Fate was in the end, victorious. 

He figured he'd do nothing about her, and wait. Wait till she made a suggestion or a demand. He'd try and get closer to her, meet her family, get her gifts from the realms. If she pulls away once more, then he'll stop and resume a professional relationship with her.

If she pulls away, then its clear that she did it all to get a palace job. Which, he could respect. Though, he would miss their little games and teases. Excusing himself from a Duke, he made his way to the gardens. He would ask to meet her family, start off that way, and weave his way in, so even if they stopped sleeping together, her family would ask about him.

He strolled through the flowers, deep in thought, figuring out what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so heres where it got messed up, the chapter after this is Spaced weirdly


	12. Chapter 12

He'll start with a gift. A simple gift. But what? A book? A dress? Those can be bought on Asgard. Another photo? It would be pretentious to deliver a photo of JUST him. An animal, then. A cat, a horse? A bird? No, it needs to stand out. Make her remember every detail.

Maybe another trip; show her the Nine Realms. Take her sight seeing, researching the book with Erik Selvig. He thought of her, with her hair free and blowing in the wind, falling asleep after hours of exploration. He caught the smile on his face, and sighed.

He was getting ahead of himself. Their trip to the town was coming soon, very soon. As it was July 21st, the trip was scheduled to be on July 23rd. As for the gala, it was to he held on July 29th. 

The proper amenities were going to be provided for, and Sigrun would be formally invited -via page- to the event. He wanted to see if Sigrun would come if he didn't directly ask her. Loki stood, understanding what he was gonna say to her.

In her room, Sigrun had taken a break, begrudgingly, from the past 40 scrolls to talk to Lofn, who had brought with her wine and cups. "And so, I told Tyr, that I had NO involvement in the hiding of his his shield, but he never believed me!" Lofn head threw back as a uproarious cackle passed her painted lips.

Sigrun smiled, shaking her head. "Did you, though? Hide it, I mean." Lofn cocked an eyebrow at the young woman and looked at the door. "Honestly, I did. He still cant find it! Shhh! Dont tell him!" Lofn snorted and rested a jeweled hand on Sigrun's shoulder. "I wont, I promise."

"Good, I knew I picked a good one. Besides, if you squealed I'd have to kill ya!" A moment of silence filled the otherwise silent room. The two ladies stared at each other, gauging each others reactions, till they burst out laughing. The guards pushed open the doors, announcing the arrival of Odin.

Lofn stood first, and knelt, fist over her heart. Sigrun did the same, her eyes on the floor. "Ladies, a pleasure to see you both! Lofn, I apologize, but I must ask you to leave, once again, for just a moment. I have something to discuss with our Lady Sigrun." Lofn glanced at Sigrun before nodding. "Of course, I shall wait outside."

"Thank you, my dear." Loki gave a smile and waited til Lofn had left the room to make his way to Sigrun, who had stayed kneeling. "You look good, kneeling for me. I might have you kneel all the time." Sigrun shot Loki a teasing glare before she stood. "Last I checked, you looked better."

"Don't be so humble my darling, you're the sweetest kneeler I've ever seen." The smaller woman rolled her eyes with a blush. "What do you need, Loki?" "Aside from you? Hah, I just wanted to ask you; may we go back to Midgard and talk to Erik Selvig about your book soon? I know you said to not worry, but now I'm VERY interested. And you know how I get when I'm intrigued by something."

His thin lips curled up into a knowing grin as he took a seat on the newly installed chaise lounge, courtesy of him. "I suppose, though I dont know what we would learn. This Erik, tell me. Is he a friend of yours?" She turned to face him, leaning against the wall. She was just out of his reach.

"We are acquaintances, yes. We had a connection to each other, back in 2012. He's very smart in matters of history, but mostly he's an astrophysicist. He can help us, if no one else can."

"How did you two meet?"

"I controlled him with my spear, back when I still had it. The Mad Titan had chanced upon me after the Bifrost was broken, and he gifted to me a portion of his power. I used that spear to steal the Tesseract and to mind control... a handful of people." Loki tapered his sentence off, once again finding himself so lax he spilled out, again, a shred of his past.

Sigrun was silent, staring at Loki. "Go on," she urged him. "I'd like to hear the rest, please."  
Loki shook his head. "No, I'd rather not. That's all you need to know."  
With a shrug, she pushed off the wall and sat down beside him. He could feel the warmth radiating from the cloth that covered her skin. She looked very fitting in a courtly dress. He'll give her a green one, he decided.

"Alright then, how will Mr. Selvig react to you?" Loki shrugged. "He probably went mental, he didn't have the safety net as Barton did."

"Who's Barton?"

"No one you'll ever meet, so don't worry. Just figure out a free day and we'll go."  
"Now, wait. If Selvig wont take kindly to you; why go?"

'Be cause I want you to smile like you did at St. Mary's Abbey.'

"Because, as I've said. I'm intrested." He gave her thigh a pat and stood. "I'm sorry to leave, but I have something to take care of. I'll see you soon?" Sigrun stood, trying to ignore the burning sensation on her thigh, that was slowly scorching her entire lower half.

"Of course. Have a good day." Loki shifted back to Odin and walked to the door. They swung open, and he was gone. In came Lofn, who looked at her friend. "What was that about?"  
Sigrun shrugged. "Oh just some work stuff. I've got to get back to that, actually."

"Want me to help you? I can file them away."

"Oh no, thank you. You go on, enjoy your day."  
Lofn blew Sigrun a kiss and all but hopped out the door. Sigrun smiled and sat back down in her chair. The doors closed and she rested her hand upon the spot Loki laid his. It didnt feel the same, not when his was so big and hers so little.

She still felt the warmth and dove into the scrolls. This was stupid, so utterly stupid. The tightness came back, and so did the heat. When he spoke, she imagined him 2 years ago. What he must've looked like, how he acted. They way he spoke of it, he wasn't exactly the best person to be around. But she didnt mind it, she liked listening to him speak.

She wanted to know about his past, she wanted to sit and talk to him about it. She didnt mind the gorey moments, she found him endearing. Character development, if you will.

But he wont talk, and that's also fine. She won't push for details like some gossip at the well. He's probably ashamed, though she didn't know why he would be that way towards her. She was inconsequential.

Still, she wanted him to open up to her. He would benefit from it.  
♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

He could still feel her skin on his hand, thewarmth, the feel, the softness of her thigh. He cursed himself for once again not locking his lips shut. He didn't need to tell Sugrun anything about his past. She didn't need to know either. His torture by Thanos was not something he wanted to tell her. Not was his Jotun liniage, Odin's favour of Thor, and not his mental manipulation by said Titan.

He really didn't understand how he was so open with her. It felt good when he was with her, and his mouth would vomit the answer to her question. He felt at ease. He wanted to see her smile again, to laugh the way she did with Lofn.

He wanted to be the cause of her laughter. He would clear her day tomorrow and surprise her with a new dress and a trip to York. It was decided that whatever he felt, was simple entertainment, and that she was nothing more. He felt this way because she was like a child being released after school, and it made him laugh.

She entertained him. That was it.

He returned back to his quarters and sat down, deep in thought. Why did she not sit with him immediately when he sat down? Again, she was being aloof, until he told about his past. The blush on her face made him feel accomplished, like he won something. He was happy to see her flustered. Again, this was not out of his character; he LOVED to tease people, watch them flounder.

But her blush was endearing in itself, the roundness of her already rosy cheeks, make the blush amplified. Like a maid girl after her first kiss with the stable girl.

He liked Sigrun's blush. He liked it alot. He liked it when he made her blush. But what he didn't like, was how she flipped so suddenly this morning. How she was so eager to get way, so indifferent to him. It felt worse than a knife wound, somehow. It just felt more deeper, more harsh.

To see her smile with Lofn made him realize that if she was going to pull away a second time, than he'll pull away too. After trying to weasel his way in, of course. He knew when he'd been beat. Hell approach her tomorrow, and try to get all sweet again, ask her questions, keep her on her toes. But subtle, of course.

Ylva came out of the back room and paused. "Loki, is everything alright?" The old woman inquired, not use to seeing Loki so still and quiet. It had been over two minutes since she'd heard the doors shut.

"Yes, I'm alright. Tell the porter to go off somewhere, she wont be in tomorrow. Neither will I."

"Where will you be going?"

"To Midgard, again. The book has to be handled. It's not so much I'm interested (a lie) but so that it'll tell me where it came from."

"How long will you two be gone?"  
"I never said I'd go with Sigrun."

"I never said you'd go with Sigrun, you did."

Loki spun to face Ylva, indignant anger bubbling up within his chest. "What's it to you if we do go together? Hm? This isnt about sentimentality again, is it? Because it's not. Dont even THINK it. I am just curious about her book."

"Seems to be alot of trouble over a book, Loki."

"You don't even understand the HALF of it."

"So how long will you two be gone?"

"About a day. If not, then we'll stay on Midgard for the night. Though I really hope we don't have to. Its filthy there. Disgusting and loud. Bring me some wine."

"Yes, My King."  
○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○


	13. Chapter 13

On the 23rd, Sigrun met up with Loki outside the stables, wearing a simple yellow, cotton dress, leather boots, and her blue shawl. Her hair was pulled into a braid down her back, with small flowers woven into it. Loki, as Odin, was talking to a stable boy about Sigrun's horse, and which one she would use. She insisted on walking; she had the proper footwear, but Loki was having none of it. 

A large coldblooded horse had been found. He was a beautiful horse, with a brown back that bled into a speckled white stomach. His mane was a dark almost black colour. He huffs as Loki looks him over. Fearing that he would demand a warm blooded horse, Sigrun hurries over, gingerly running her hand over its neck. "Well, arent you a beautiful boy?" The horse huffs again. "His name is Magni, he is old and well tempered. Use to pull rocks from the quarry, now he just grazes in the pasture." 

"He's wonderful, thank you!" The stable boy nods and runs off to fetch a saddle. "He's too tall for you, you needed a hotblodded horse." Loki tsk-ed, fixing his gloves. "But if you saw any hotblodded ones, you'd turn them down, insisting something else." She pulled over a steeping stool as the stable boy latched the straddle and stirrups. She wasted no time in heaving herself up. Magni whinnied but relented as she caressed his scalp. 

"Thank you, sir!" The stable boy nodded and took the stool away, as Loki saddled Sleipnir. Sleipnir was quite and behaved, as Loki expected him to be. The doors opened on the other end of the stable, and Loki led the way for Sigrun, leading her and Magni out into the forest, onto a path that led to the outlaying villages. 

"You're right, I would've made you ride with me, atleast with me you wouldn't go flying off if Magni sees a snake or gets startled." 

Sirgun scoffs, glancing over at Loki. "Magni wont get startled, he's a grand old boy, arent you?" She baby talked Magni, who stepped over a hole. "Well, you'd be safer with me. Sleipnir is steadier than any horse; he never bucks. Never makes a fuss." 

"Magni is a good horse, leave him be. I dont know why you're so worried over how my riding experience will go." She was distant again. She made no attempt at conversation over breakfast, eager to get on with the trip. Loki couldn't tell if she was nervous or pulling away. 

"I'm just worried you'll go flying. You're very small, and he's very large. You barely come up to his neck."  
At this point Sigrun nudges Magni over, where she and Loki were neck and neck. "I've ridden bigger things than Magni, you needn't worry about me. Why, you jealous of Magni?" She shot him a humoured grin, and he relaxed. She wasnt pulling away, then. Atleast not right now. 

"I have the upmost confidence in your riding abilities, dovedey, but riding a horse is just a bit different." 

"Of course; the horse doesnt just sit there like a dead fish after."  
"Hey!"  
She laughed, shaking in the saddle. Loki shook his head, laughing with her. She liked to poke jokes, then.  
A silence fell between them as they passed trees and creeks. They would be approaching the village soon, just like Sigrun wanted. 

It was cloudy that day, with threats of rain. The air was crisp, and the wind held promise. Sigrun ducked under a low lying branch as the came to the tall, stone archway of the village. The townspeople had gussied up what they could, and lined up to welcome them. The village headman stood under the stone archway, loki nudged Sleipnir, lurching ahead. He and the headman spoke for a minute, and then Loki dismounted. Sigrun did the same. 

Sleipnir and Magni were led away as people came up to them, offering them gifts and smiles. Loki was taken away to tall about what has been going on, whilst Sigrun happily sat on the steps of a porch, listening to the people talk about missing livestock and the occasional missing person. 

A small girl sat beside her, her legs thrown over Sigrun's lap. It was a good 20 minutes of her getting to know them, men and woman and children all alike, before Loki came out alone. The people bow, and Sigrun stood. "I'll have to pull you away from these good people, I'm afraid. Duty calls south of here."  
Sigrun said her goodbyes and mounted Magni, whilst Loki took the two horses reigns, his hands brushing over hers. "I'll walk us up the slope: it's a bit steep." Sigrun said nothing, trying her best to ignore the burning sensation that crept up her arm. 

Loki led the horses as he did before, out of the village and up the small mountain that flanked the area. The heavily forested area had caves and mines, but the most prominent cave sat above them all. "The Jarl said the beast supposedly loves in that cave there. We're to kil lit and any of it's offspring." 

"Do we know what kind of beast it is?" Sigrun asks, dismounting as Loki sheds the illusion. "A bilgesnipe, of all things. They exaggerated the report, he said." Loki tied their horses to a tree to let them graze. "We shouldn't even be here. They can take care of it themselves." 

"As long as we're here, we should do it anyway." She materialized the dagger Loki had given her on their trip in Vanaheim and shed her shawl. "You've gotten better at that. After this, I'm going to teach you few more tricks to get the technique down. If that's alright with you?" 

"I'd love to." Loki brandished his own weapon, a much large sword, engraved with runes. "How do we wake it?" Sigrun picked up a large rock and waltzed up the cave, wanting to put this to an end. The stench of rotting meat and death eminated from within the cave. 

Loki dashed forward, his nails clipping her forearm. She winced as he pulled her back, stumbling over her feet. "Are you insane? You dont just walk up to a Bilgesnipe cave!" 

"Well which is it; is it easy or am I insane?" She yanked her arm away, lifting up the rock. "Make up your mind, we havent got all day!" 

"It IS easy, but you dont just go walking up to a cave and just throw a rock into it! What if it charges, youd be flattened in a second!" 

"Then do you want to throw it, since you now what to do in a Bilgesnipe situation like this? You want to throw the first stone? Want me to hide behind you?" 

Loki groans, taking the rock. "No, just, stay back. Damnit." He turned away from her, pushing her away from the cave. Sigrun frowns, crossing her arms. He was ridiculous; it shouldnt matter if she threw the stone, the damn animal had to wake up one way or another. 

As he lifted his arm to overhand the rock into the cave, there was a rumble. It echoed through the cave and into the air. Loki stepped back as a very large Bilgesnipe wobbled it's way out of its abode. It was about 9 feet tall, wide and overall a fucking behemoth. 

Sigrun readied her dagger, not knowing if itll make a difference.

The Bilgesnipe growled as its eyes came to rest upon the pair. It was not happy.

Sigrun snatched the rock and held it close to her body.  
"Dont you dare throw that rock, woman. Itll go for you first." 

"Better for me to distract it, and you can come up behind it." 

"That's not a plan, that's suicide!" 

"What plan do you have? You throw the rock and I kill it? With my tiny dagger?" 

Loki kept his body always in front of Sigruns, buffering her body from the animal in front of them. He had no other plan. He couldn't come up with a plan. Her plan would've been a plan he and Thor wouldve gone through, tag teaming it. But as talented as Sigrun was, she was not Thor, and never will be. 

"Fine. But do NOT, slow down."


	14. Chapter 14

He knew she threw the rock. He watched it make contact with the Bilgesnipes eye. He watched her turn tail and run, run quickly, as the beast made chase. Her feet carrying her as fast they could, but it wasnt fast enough. She was going to get hurt. Loki ran, planning to take its hind legs out and save his little liaisons life in one go.

His taller legs carried him almost hip to hip with the beast. That gave him enough space to drive his sword into the Bilgesnipes leg. It roared, turning from Sigrun to Loki. Loki in turn began running the other way, in some little game of tag. Sigrun chased, face red and eyes wide with worry. Loki ducked through trees and over large rocks, the Bilgesnipe hopping and tearing through it all, leaving a path of carnage. 

Sigrun picked up a large branch and climbed up a boulder. Loki noticed and turn her way, leading the thing to her. She knelt down and raised the branch. Loki passed her, and she brought the branch down on its neck. The creature stumbled before clawing at the boulder. Loki hid behind it, drawing his sword. He'll kill it easily!

Well, if it weren't for his foot snagging in a hole, he could've. He tripped, slamming down into the ground. Pain rippled up his body; something was wrong with his ankle. He couldn't tell if it was broken or just heavily sprained. His fall caught the Bilgesnipes attention. He grunted and tried to inch away from it. This was not according to plan. 

Sigrun watched him fall, which made searing hot embarrassed sneak up his neck and onto his cheeks. He never fell. Ever. He was god, how could he fall? Still, he fell. And now the plan was fucked. Sigruns eyes were moving miles a minute, planning and searching. She was thinking. Her dagger held firm in her right hand. He wished he knew her thoughts. As the beast charged, so did she, launching herself off the boulder, onto it's back. 

She wrapped her arms around its neck, putting it into a chokehold. The bilgesnipe grunted and writhed, trying to get her off its back. Sirgun raised her dagger, slowly losing her grip. She plunged it deep into its neck, into its jugular. The beast howled, raising up on its hind legs, throwing her off and down the hill. A yelp and she was gone. 

It all happened so fast, faster than Loki could even comprehend. He saw the beast whine and yowl, before crashing into a tree, bleeding out. He saw her go flying, over the hill and into trees, out of sight. He couldnt move fast enough, and he didnt know if she was alright. 

The beast was dead, the village safe. It was bigger than they anticipated, and now they were paying for it. Well, he was paying for it. Sigrun was over the hill filled with branches and splinters in her like a pincushion. He grunted and heaved himself up with his sword, using it as a crutch to limp himself to the edge. He peered over, worry growing in his gut. She lay at an odd angle at the halfway point between the caves and the town. She didnt seem to be moving. 

Her hair covered most of her face and body, though it was evident she had sustained damage. Loki made his was down, growing more and more panicked. She couldn't be dead, could she? He knelt before her, hastily brushing the dirt and twigs out of his way. His arms wove around her, lifting her up off the tree base. "Sigrun, look at me!" He shook her, not exactly knowing what to do. 

Her blood stained her dress, and eventually got on his hands. 'Okay, okay. Let's asses the current state of the young lady, ' Loki thought. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing. Breathing. Air! She was alive! Technically. 

She wasnt responding, there was a large gash on her head, and several cuts and deep wounds on her chest and torso. Her legs looked scratched, but nothing broken that he knew of. They had to get to the infirmary. They could come back to this bloody village after she was confirmed living. He heaved her into his arms, holding his hand to the back of her head, pressing her cheek to his chest, his other arm wrapped gingerly around her waist. She was limp like a cloth doll. Her blood felt slick between his fingers. It clumped in her hair. "Skurge, take us back!" 

It took a moment, but the Bifrost was activated, and Loki collapsed onto the sleek floors of the Bifrost enclosure. He kept her head elevated, wait no. Should her put her feet above her heart? Should he cradle her head or let it hang? Skurge rushed over, standing like an idiot above them. His eyes were wide with concern. He gawked. "Take her, now! Get her to Eir, quickly. Say she's not responding to touch or sound. Go!" Loki handed Sigrun off into Skurge's arms, and the man ambled off. 

Loki sighed, pressing a hand to his face. He regretted the action, as her blood made contact. Its smell overwhelmed him, and he wiped it off on the floor. Her blood stained his clothing. He disnt know why she just jumped like a fucking madman. He could've plunged his sword into its chest, had she waited. No, she just had to get herself nearly killed. Killed. She could've died. HE could've died. 

He had to get to the palace infirmary.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, I promise to update sooner. 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient!  
> Love yall!

Sigrun was rushed through the golden palace, and dropped on Eir's examination table, her blood splattering on the wood. The goddess came out, eyes wide. Eir was an aging woman, head filled with ages upon ages of medicinal techniques and information. Coal black eyes has seen the worst of the worst and nurse it all back to the best or the best. Old, steady, wrinkled hands that once plunged deep into slowly cooling bodies, wrenching apart bones to reach the tender organs beneath, breathing life into them, healing. 

She took one look at Sigrun and pushed Skurge from the room. Her servants set up her tools, the soul forge, the scalpels, the pliers, the tongs. Eir made quick work of her clothes, cutting them with scissors and discarding them. 

Her servants began to pluck and pick the leaves and twigs from her hair, unbraiding it and inspecting the bleeding. They fished out a new set of clothing for after, and set a room up for Sigrun to recover in.

A scan proved to reveal some broken ribs, a fractured collarbone and some internal bleeding in her left lung. That could all be managed in about an hour, and the gash on her head was nothing more than a deep cut. It could be stitched healed. Eir rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands. The doors opened and Loki limped in, hanging onto Gungnir. "Eir, if you would, inspect my leg." 

"First, Odin, tell me how Sigrun came to be like this." Her hands worked at Sigruns cuts and bruises, and her servants panicked to cover Sigrun's naked body without disturbing the wounds. Eir's honey golden healing magick clotted the bleeders, evaporating the internal bleeding, binding bones and stitching gashes.

"A Bilgesnipe. A trip gone wrong. She killed the thing with amazing accuracy and skill. Then the poor girl went flying. As for me, my leg had gotten caught in a hole, and something went wrong." 

Loki looked at Sigrun, his entire body thrumbing with panic. He felt like vibrating. "Will she be alright?" He had to calm himself for the scan. Eir chuckled as she used her magick to set the ribs back in their place. They moved under her skin like maggots in a rotting pie. It sickened Loki. "Of course she will. I'm treating her. Have one of my girls take care of you." 

A tall, dark skinned woman with kind eyed led him to a table, on which he laid down. The scan showed that he had a broken ankle. Eir would heal his ankle next. "You should tell her family, they would want to know. I can heal her body but its yo to her to chose when to wake up." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She hit her head, hard. It's up to her now to wake up." 

"You make it sound like shes dying." 

"Oh please, shes far from it. But the brain does strange things when its struck." 

Odin held Eir to a certain level of respect. Medicine was just as old as Magick, and because of her intertwining magick and medicine, well. It made Odin respect her greatly. They were on first name basis and held each other in the regard of very good friends. Eir left Sigrun to wave her hand over Loki's ankle. A soft honey coloured haze enveloped his foot, making his bone and bone marrow reconnect, healing him in a slow and somewhat painful way. Her servants behind her finished stitching up the wounds on Sigrun's head and body, wiping her off with water and covering her in gauze.  
"She's fine for now." The servants dressed Sigrun, and carted her off to a room Loki knew not where. 

"Thank you, Eir. What's the cost?" 

"Nothing, just dont put her in a situation like that. Shes a blushing baby here, Odin. Hunting Bilgesnipes arent the way tk go with women of her structure." 

"I know, I wanted to do it remotely but she was so adamant about going. I figured, what would be the worst that could happen?" 

"This happened, Odin." 

"I know, and I can assure you it wont happen again."  
Eir nodded, arms crossed. "Its good to see you going out for the people again. Even if it was for her. Goodness, you're growing old!" 

Loki laughed, standing on Gungnir. "You're not exactly the spring chicken either, Eir! You've no place to talk." 

"I'll push you old man, dont test me." 

"I'd like to see you try." 

It felt odd, conversing with Odin's friends. Loki never really knew them but he had to act like he did. The thought of being so informal with other Gods and Goddesses shook him alittle. He and Eir parted ways. He stumbled back into his own chambers, collapsing on his bed. His facade bleed away and he relaxed. His ankle throbbed but he could walk on it. He was worried about Sigrun, worried about when she was going to wake up. 

He laid his head on a pillow, remembering how her blood felt on his skin. Wait, her blood, fuck! 

He stood and made a beeline for his bathroom. He paused at the mirror, her crimson blood was still smeared on his pallid face like warpaint. He grimaced and dunked a rag into some chilled water. He scrubbed at his face until it was red, her blood staining the water red. It smelled horrible. It lingered in the air, made him nauseous. Why the Hel did she just jump? He could've handled it himself, he wouldve been fine! 

Now the damn woman's stuck in the infirmary and now he's all fucking worried about her. Ylva peeked in, gazing at her master. "My king, is everything alright? I heard you were back. How did the trip go?" 

Loki briskly walked past her, grabbing a cup and filling it to the brim. "It successfully failed. The village is safe." 

"Then how did It fail?" Ylva inquired, eyebrows furrowing. "We both got hurt. Sigrun is laying in a room, unconscious because of-" he realized that Ylva would turn this into a lecture about sympathy, of feelings and angst. So he bit his tounge. "Because she did something stupidly crazy that actually worked." 

"Will she be alright?" For a moment, Loki was sure he heard compassion in her voice. "She'll be fine. I'm to write to herfamily, and have them visit. With luck, Sigrun will be up by tomorrow morning." 

"Are you not going to see her?" 

"What use do I have for an unconscious girl?"  
Ylva weighed his words. "I pray for a doeeding recovery, My King." She bowed. "Is there anything you need?" 

"No, leave me. I'm going to sleep for a while after I send the letter." 

Ylva left Loki alone to his cluttered and frenzied thoughts. He pulled out a sheet of paper and quicker wrote an explainer letter to Krista, wife of Ålf. He sent it on it's way and fell into bed, sleeping through the day.

Ylva would come in to find him holding one pillow and sleeping on the other.


	16. Chapter 16

It only took Kritsa and her brood an hour to get to the palace, where they were greeted by Ylva, and brought to Sigruns room. Kritsa didnt drop to her knees and cry, but sighed and sat down. 

Her sons poked at Sigrun's body, tugging at her hair to tease the unaware woman. Arrick, Ake, Aros and Arve all sat by their mother and sister, silent. Ake played with Sigrun's hair, braiding it and unbraiding. Arrick leaned over to his mother. "Did Siggy tell you about her job? Because, I knew nothing and I'm stationed in the at the walls..." 

Krista throws her hands up. "She never writes! Never! How am I ever to know what she gets herself into?" Arrick leans away, taking Sirgun's little hand. Arrick looked like his mother; tall, thin, dark haired, coal eyed. A shadow of a beard clung to his chin. He was muscular, and still wearing his golden armour. "Maybe if you yell louder, mother, perhaps Siggy will wake up and come back to us." Arve hissed, resting his head on her bed, keeping his eyes locked on the bandages. 

"Dont get snippy Arve. This is her fault, she shouldnt have taken that stupid job. Leave the hunting to the men for Baldr's sake! Now shes unconscious and we dont know when she'll wake up." 

"The king said she did her job, and that's important." Arrick sighed, standing to pour himself a drink. "Her job? Her job wasnt to kill a Bilgesnipe, her job was to find out the animal causing trouble." 

"Which in this case, was a Bilgesnipe. Her call was to kill it, and now the village is safe." Odin stepped in, smiling. "And forgive me but, Siggy?" 

They all bowed in succession and Aros stepped up, a goofy smile on his freckled face. "That's her nickname. We call her Siggy and and it bugs the Hel out of her...Allfather." Loki chuckled and made his way to Sigrun. He sat down, a hand on her forearm. "That's a very fitting nickname." 

"Forgive me, Allfather, do you have any idea when she'll wake up?" Kritsa asked, keeping her eyes on Loki. Who was disguised as Odin. "Well, Lady Eir said it's up to Sigrun, but I'm hoping she'll be up by tomorrow." 

"If it's alright with you, when she wakes up, to take her back home with us?" Arrick inquired, resting a hand on Sigrun's forehead. "That's up to her, son. I will talk to her when she wakes up. I've got some questions for her. " 

None of them dared to disagree or dissent, so they just sat by Sigrun. Eventually one by one they left and went to their rooms somewhere in the palace. Loki let his disguise drop. He took her hand and sighed. "You're an idiot, an impulsive, strange idiot. But I thank you, and I promise to repay you. Somehow. I can't wait till you're awake."   
He pressed a kiss to her scuffed cheek. She was cold under his lips, something that jarred him. 

He wasn't use to her being so cold. It was always him that was cold. He tucked her in up to her chin, and held her hand under the blanket. It felt wrong to just leave her there alone, he didn't want to, he wanted to stay incase she woke up. Birds chirped outside, a reminder that there was a world outside that little room.

Hours ticked by, and she never shifted. It was nearly 10 at night when she groaned, a low guttural sound. She cried out and grabbed at her head. Everything felt stiff, hard to move. Tight, taut. She bit back a sob as a loud throb pounded against her scalp. If the term loud made any sense. Loki, who had been ordered servants to bring dinner to Sigruns room, turned back to face her. A young servant girl had the door slammed shut on her face as he bound across the room. 

"Here here here, let me help you-" his hands clutched at her little arms, helping her up. Sigrun blunk rapidly, mouth hanging agape. "Your leg, Loki your leg." 

"Dont worry about it's been fixed, don't worry, love, don't worry." Sigrun grunted and grabbed the cup of water at the beside table to her right. She took sips, not trusting herself to vomit what was left in her stomach. "What time is it?" 

"Its been a day, you've been unconscious for a day. Well a day and a half. Its 10 now I think, it doesnt matter. Are you hungry?" 

"No, no I just gotta get back to work." She flung the blanket off of her, pushing him aside. She stood on shakey legs, discarding the bandages on her body. "What, no! You have to get back in bed!" 

"No, dont touch me, what about the village-" she shucked his hand off her own hand and grabbed the handle. "The village is fine, Sigrun, they're fine! You have to lay back down." 

Sigrun shook her head, opening the door. She stopped once she saw her mother talking to her brothers in the hallway, they were walking past her room, talking about food or something. She closed it and backed away. "What are they doing here?" 

"You're family? Oh, I wrote to them." Her head whipped around, eyes wide and full of panic. "No, how could-what- ugh fuck!" Her hands tangled in her hair. "Nonononono!" She brushed past Loki, who was confused. He followed her like a lost puppy, afraid to get to close to make her trip, but still wanting touch, to cease whatever she was going through, or going to do. 

"Sigrun, Si-" he was cut off as she pushed him again, grabbing a dark brown dress. She slipped it on without turning to him. Her hair was matted down from the bandages, and not having been washed. "Sigrun, look at me." 

No response. Not even a twitch. His worry was slowly being replaced with anger. How dare she act this way, when he sat with her for hours, worried over her. Hoped that she would have a speedy recovery. He told her family because he was worried! She gathered her things, her satchel, her scarf. Her boots. "Sigrun!" She took a swig of the water and swayed, grabbing onto a canle stand for balance. "Sigrun!" Loki yelled, making her flinch, stilling her where she stood. Her head did not raise, but her eyes were closed. 

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. They were chapped. "Sit. Down. Now." He hissed, teeth clenched. Sigrun lifted her head up, stormy blue eyes meeting his. They were full of anger, pain, sorrow, conflicton, maybe even hatred. Loki couldn't tell; she was going through so many things all at once. "Or what? You've already ruined my job. What else will you do to me? Hmm? Send me off, get me out of your sight? Do you hate me that much, to call my family here to have them escort me back home? Because I, what? Did something stupid?" 

Her shoulders dropped, and she looked out the open window, tears glistening in the candlelight. She looked tired and she's been asleep for a day. Dark purple bags hung her her pretty little eyes. He decided then and there he never wanted to see her cry. It just felt wrong. "I havent even had this job for long and I'm being sacked." Her voice sounded broken.

A rock settled in his chest where it shouldn't have. He felt guilt prick at his face, he wanted to duck his head low like some dog that had done bad. He spoke softly, "No, listen, please. I wrote them because they should've known. Your brothers, they were worried, Yvla was worried," he paused, swallowing. "I was worried, Sigrun." Emphasis the I, part. Her slowly turned to him, her lips pursed. She didn't believe him? Fine. He's use to not being believed. For some reason though, it stung him when her cold eyes landed on him, impassive. 

Her eyes cut away as a tear slide down, and she wiped it away. "I need to leave. I need to go, tell them I died or- or tell them my body was stole by the fae..." she stumbled away from the stand, clutching at her chest. She wheezed and stood up straighter. "No, Sigrun, I'm not going to do that. And I'm not letting you leave, either." Her eyes rolled, and Loki grabbed her wrist. She gasped at the sudden flesh on flesh contact. It felt rougher than she thought. 

He tried to pull away, but in the end Loki was stronger without even trying. He stripped her of her items, throwing them to the side. She clawed at his fingers, trying to wrench them off her. Her nails cut at his skin, making it red and irritated. "Let go, let go!" She gasped, tugging at his wrist as he led her to the bathroom adjacent. 

He ignored her and her nails. He ignored the cusses she spewed, the hits onto his forearm, his bicep. He opened the bathroom door and she clung to the doorframe. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tore her from the doorframe. He carried her all the way to the bathtub, before setting her down. He grabbed the thin infirmary dress and tore it down the middle, bringing her pale bruised skin to the world. Yellows, purples and blues littered her skin. He made quick work of it, tear it in half and flining it to the side. 

She whimpered as his rough hands jostled her around, stripping her as if he couldn't trust her to disrobe herself. Tears streamed down her face as her situation dawned on her. The reality was that her family were here, and this little game of being royal liaison was over. Her hopes of helping Asgard were over. They were over the second she tackled the Bilgesnipe. 

He lifted her up, one arm under her knees, the other around her shoulders. He laid her in the polished granite tub, before turning the knob. Hot water splashed into the tub, making her wince. He turned and gathered a rag, a towel, and bottles of shampoo and soap. He shed his outer tunic, and then his inner shirt. He was topless before her, kneeling at her feet to feel the water. 

"You're being childish." He spat, jaw tense. "It isnt a big deal, and no I dont want to get rid of you, how dare you say such bullshit." 

"You dont know them-" 

"But I know you, and I know how this world works. Unlike you. You're not being sent away. I wont let them take you like that I'm not just child who-" his hands gripped the tub so hard his knuckles turned white. 

"You have no faith in me, none! Yet you say you want to help Asgard. You cant even trust me to help you!" His voice was loud, laced with anger. "I called them here for you, I wanted to see you happy, I wanted to see you get better!" He turned off the water and grabbed the shampoo. 

"And this is what I get for trying to please you? Defiance and tears!" Gone was his guilt, now he was just throughly pissed. He rounded the tub and gathered her hair. He poured water over as gentle as he could, despite the urge to rip it down and crack her head against the tub. The cut on her head was scabbing over well, and he had to be extra careful. He could make it bleed again. 

"You dont understand!" She wailed, hugging her knees. "They'll make me leave, theyll say I'm too fragile, that I cant work here! I cant go back there, I cant!"

She sobbed, ignoring the ache in her sinuses. Loki sneered, lathering the shampoo in her tips. "And just why would they do that, Sigrun? Wouldn't they be proud you're working for the King?" She yanked her head away to turn to him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed. "King or not, Mother wont care. And Odin would send me home, just like you did when you wrote to her." 

"I'm not sending you home!" Loki groaned, grabbing onto her shoulder, turning her around. "No, no you're not sending me home. You're sentencing me to a fate worse then death." She bowed her head low as Loki worked his way up through her heavy hair. His fingers brushed out tangles, picking at dried blood. 

He just about had it with that 'theyll take me home' act. He really saw no big deal about her family being here. He began to work at her scalp as tiny tremors shook her body. She was going to start crying again. He knew his anger was alittle misplaced. Obviously she held some animosity towards her family. He didnt know the full story, just as she had not known his full story. She still didn't know the vast majority of it. Her words stuck in his head. She thought he hated her. Wanted her gone. Hate. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her close, he wanted to her warmth again.

He didn't hate her. No, no he could never hate her. That is to say he didnt know her long enough to hate her. He was...indifferent. Atleast that's what he told himself as he scrubbed her body, gently brushing over the bruises on her torso. Every time he went to face her, her head would turn so that he couldn't see her face. 

She became complacent as he washed her, not saying a word. She allowed him to run the rag over her face, her limbs, her womanhood, cleaning every speck of her. "You're hungry," he said tersely, "I'll have them bring dinner here. Then we can talk." 

"Do we have to?" Her voice was timid and demure, like she didnt want to set him off again. "Yes, we have to. And then you'll see your family, and I'll tell them you're notl eaving. They can visit, but your place is here. With me." 

His finishing tone quieted any rebellion she had in her. She shifted and pulled her hand away from his, as he finished up cleaning a cut on her forearm. He looked at her, exasperated and tired of her outbursts. 

"What do you want from me, Loki?" It was a loaded question with many answers. He wanted sex from her, he wanted her silence, her touch, he kiss, her smile. He wanted her to tease him and play with him. Joke and play. He dunked the rag into the water. 

"How do you mean?" She made a face and wrung her hair out. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything." 

Loki kept his eyes on her, wondering what hidden questions lay behind that sole question. What did he want from her? What did she want from him? Of course he knew what she wanted from him, she got it in the form of a concussion and a surgery. She stood and climbed out, wrapping the towel around her. 

She ambled her way out of the bathroom. She felt weak, but she had to get changed. Her foot caught on a chair and she tripped, smacking into the floor with a grunt. Loki darted out of the bathroom, wrapping his wet arms around her, heaving her up into his lap. "Sigrun, fuck, you should've waited. Are you hurt, let me see." His voice shook as his hands grazed over his skin. It felt lukewarm. Better than cold. 

She whined and tried to writhe out of his grasp, but his iron grip held her steadfast. His hand brushed her face, sweeping away a tear that caught on her cheek. He grimaced, cupping her face. "Sigrun, please look at me." Her head remained turned away. It was killing him, this refusal of hers. 

"Sigrun, please, please! Look at me." She turned away, laying, almost, on her side. Loki breathed out through his nose, pushing the ball of emotions down his chest and back into his stomach, where he hoped they would dissolve and make his sick. "Siggy, darling, look at me. I'm sorry I called you childish, just please look at me." 

He hoped that her nickname would catch her attention, making her look at him. He waited a second, before she turned. Her eyes locked onto his stomach, and didn't move up past his chest. It was better than nothing, he thought to himself. 

"Dont call me Siggy, Loki. Dont ever do that again." 

"Why not?" 

" 'Cuz that's for people I'm close to."  
The ball of emotion threatened to come back up and choke him. He didnt either know whether to be angry, relieved or cry. "Right. My mistake." He curtly whispered, helping her back onto her feet. He let her go and she stumbled off, grabbing a new dress a thicker one than the brown infirmary dress. She slipped it on as Ylva brought in a tray with two plates. A smile broke out on the old woman face as she set the tray down. 

Ylva cranked up her acting skills and fawned over Sigrun, who sat quietly on the bed. Her hands folded in her lap, she waited for Loki to come back out so they could talk. She answered Ylva's questions with a soft voice, and soft smile. 

Loki knew Ylva's fawning was an act. It had to be. Until now, Ylva had been distasteful towards Sigrun, offering just as even distasteful alternatives to her demise. 

"Ylva, leave us, please. Lady Sigrun and I have to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, wow! That chapter was long! Sorry for that, but I think it turned out pretty good! 
> 
> TW: minor mommy issues.  
> Also I have no idea how property lines work lmao sorry

Ylva frowns, resting a hand on Sigrun's shoulder. "Come now, she's been out like a light! Let her socialize before getting back to work." 

"Now, Ylva. You can talk to her after." With a smile and a pat to Sigrun's head, Ylva left. Sigrun started eating the food Ylva brought, keeping her eyes on the plate. Her scelera was red from her tears, and her cheeks looked flushed. Loki sat down on the bed, crossing his ankles. His arm brushed against hers, and she pulled it away, just smidge. He took the second plate, eating beside Sigrun. "What you did that day was stupid. Idiotic. But brave, and you did the right thing. You saved me, you helped the village. You'll be going back to talk to the chief. When you get back, you'll be staying in the palace. 

You'll get better here, under supervision. Eir will be checking on you frequently, giving you medication, checking your ribs and such. After you are well, you'll resume work." Sirgun turned to face him, listening to his words. "You will not work while you recover, and i wont hear anything about it. Now," He turned to her, slowly, as if he would send the rabbit scittering away, "Why did you do it?" 

"I did it because you were in trouble! You were going to get trampled, and you wanted me to just sit and watch it happen?" She bit into the toast, "I was going to be fine, you didnt have to-" He was cut off by her hand, waving the air. 

"I'd do it again, you know." She shrugged, making him freeze. "What?" He stared at her side profile, at the soft jaw, the tiny brown mole on her jugular, the even tinier freckles that surrounded it. 

"I'd do it again. I'm glad you're okay. I'm so glad you're okay." She hummed, sipping her water. Her sudden tone of voice slammed into him like a brick wall. Less than a few minutes ago she was crying, and even before that she was angry. Now she was happy he was okay? 

He run a hand through his hair, blinking off into space. She exaughested him. She had to be bipolar. She just had to be. But as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, the thoughts flew from his mind. His hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer. He could taste the food on her tongue but he didnt mind. How could he? Her taste overrode everything else. Their tongues collided, for just a split second before she pulled away. His head followed hers, desperately trying to gain more kisses. 

She turned back to her food. "I'm sorry, for crying. It was stupid of me."   
"Oh, no. It's fine, really. I dont know what went on in your past, so I figured I'd just let you, well. Cry." 

She smiled, shaking her head. "I said such awful things." 

"Again, it's fine. And I dont hate you. I truly do not hate you." He took her chin between his thumb and index, turning her face back to his. "I dont understand where you got that notion in the first place. How can I hate you, when you're so....so..." she smiled, and rested her hand on his thigh, which flexed beneath her hand. 

"So idiotic its almost childish?" Her words mimicked his, but held no trace of malice. "I'll abide by your rules for now, though I expect to go back home the second Lady Eir clears me. And work, must be provided. I'm sorry but I cant let it get too backed up, you understand, hopefully." 

"I'm afraid you're right. A servant will bring the scrolls but you'll tell them what to do. You wont touch a thing. I forbid it." Loki ignored the urge to wrap his arm around her, ignoring the deja vu notion of domestic peace. This was giving him whiplash. SHE was the whiplash that rocked him from side to side. 

"I'll also be paying you from now on."   
Her head snapped to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Absolutely not! I said I dont want any money!" 

"Just let me do this for you, Sigrun. You need money to continue to buy your groceries, your taxes, your clothes. I cant, in good conscious, leave you unpaid." 

"Your company is payment enough." Stars, that sent a shimmer through him. "You mean to tell me you dont pay taxes, or buy things?" Sigrun went silent, eating quickly. "Sigrun, you do pay taxes dont you?" He took her fork from her, waiting for her response. "Sigrun." 

"Okay, I dont! The land I built my house on is free use. Just land, not one person owns it. I only own that house and the things in it. That's it. I have no papers, no money, nothing. I pick up small jobs here and there to gain money. I dont make enough for taxes to be paid so I just dont bother."

Her flung her hands up, taking back the fork. "You're undocumented? Of course, that's why I never heard of you on the papers." 

"Cant be taxed if you dont have property." She finished her plate and placed it gently on the tray. "Well that's going to change. Starting today you're on the tax roster and you'll have proper income." Loki crossed his arms, making a mental note to set up a proper line of income and settle her property lines. 

She made a sound similar to a whine and rested her head on the pillow. "No, please then that means the mail would have to be delivered to my home!" 

"Stars forbid the mail gets delivered," be chuckled leaning over her, resting a hand on hers, which laid on her chest daintily. "Just dont telling family where I live. Once they have my adress I'll have to move again." 

"Alright. I promise I wont tell them, your address is only for me and the dreaded mailman to know." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He bowed down and allowed her to hug him, curling his own arms around her. She was getting warmer, and her face was less flushed. 

She burrowed into his bare chest, warming her close nose against his skin. It seemed paradoxical to him; a cold Asgardian woman warming herself in the arms of Jotun man. He closed his eyes, embracing her body. They were flush against each other, huddling together like animals in a storm. 

"Promise me you won't do it again, though." He whispered in ear, making her turn to him. Their cheeks bumped together. "Do what?" "Go and get yourself hurt. I couldn't handle it if you...got hurt even worse." His eyes searched hers, a sea of emotions. He could only imagine what his face was like. He felt like his eyes were heavy, his face hot. 

A loopy grim cracked her face wide, "Awe, you're worried about me?" He planted a kiss to his lips before running her hands down his chest. "Of course I'm worried, I never want to see you go flying like I did that day." 

"Its one thing for family to be worried, but the mighty impassive King of Asgard, worried about little ole me? I'm shocked. Alright. I wont do it again, I promise. I dont want you worried about me," Loki smiled and rested his head on her chest, listening to the steady thump-thump of her heart. 

Her hands played with his hair, combing through the silky strands. It was calm, this moment, she smiled to herself. Eventually she was lulled off to sleep by his presence, snoring softly with her fingers laced in his hair. Loki didnt move, but grabbed the blanket and covered them both. The tray was placed on the side table. 

The night hours bleed into the early morning, and Sirgun rose before Loki. She tucked him in beside her and slipped out of bed. She felt stupid for crying last night, crying in front of him  
She wished she had a better stomach for things lile family. But damn, was she glad he didnt take offence. She shuffled towards the side table, finishing off what Loki didnt eat last night as her breakfast. She went to the bathroom, relieved herself and washed her hands. 

Ylva walked in, grabbing the tray. Sigrun came out of the bathroom, staring at Ylva. The old woman was looking at Loki, disappointed at him. She must've assumed they had sex, because she grimaced as she pulled back the blankets. His pants were wrinkled and his hair was mucked up. "Ylva," she whimpered, dashing forward to wrap her arms around her. Ylva was by no means her friend, but she wanted a hug. She needed a hug. 

Ylva gasped and set the tray down, glancing down at Sigrun. Her arms slowly encased Sigrun, resting on her back. Sigrun wanted to enjoy the last few moments of peace, sealing it with a hug from a warm, kind woman like Ylva. Stars know she wont get it from her mother. Brothers, maybe, but never her mother. 

"Is something wrong, dear? Did he do something to you?" Ylva pushed Sigrun away, resting a hand on her cheek. "No, no! He did nothing. I'm fine, just glad to see you. I missed you?" 

Ylva smiled and grabbed the tray, "Well, I missed you too, dear. I'm glad you're doing better today, and I cant wait to see you back at work. Focus on getting tyour strength up, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." 

"Alright, good bye." 

"Goodbye, dear."   
Ylva turned before Sigrun could see they way her face dropped. She didnt understand why Sigrun was so friendly all the damn time. No doubt Loki will want her to room with him, so she'll set up a chest of clothing for Sigrun later. She slammed the tray down in the kitchen, sending the utensils flying. She was upset at Loki, the damned fool. He was getting to close with that girl, and the stupid girl risked her life for him. This had to be stopped, how could he be a proper king with that girl distracting him all the time? 

They had to be separated.


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting before Sigrun was Loki, her mother, and her four brothers. Arrick had just released her from a hug to plant a kind kiss to her scalp. Ake and Aros were asking her questions about what it was like, how she felt. They asked if she had an ego boost, taking it on alone. Arve simply sat, holding her hand. 

Loki was looking at her with Odin's eye, watching her. He wanted to sweep her out of that bed and kiss her every time she smiled. Kritsa however, simply sat alone, arms crossed. Loki answered any questions her family had, and turned down their request for her to come home with them. That must've been why Kritsa looked constipated. Loki gazed upon Sirgun as Arve wrapped his arms around her neck, play-choking her. 

Every once in a while she'd glance at Loki, screaming at him to get them out. Kritsa would make backhand compliments and statements about Sigrun and her body and job, which didn't escape Loki's attention. Loki ultimately turned out the conversation, deep in thought. 

"Allfather, I'm sorry but I still dont understand why she must stay here. We have healers in our town and she'd benefit from a familiar space. It's not like she cant work from home, and theres nothing really keeping her here." 

"Oh there's something. Theres always something." 

Arrick had pulled Loki aside, wringing his hands. "Allfather, please-" he cleared his throat, "She's just a little girl. She needs her family. Look at what happened without us." 

"Arrick, please. No means no. Leave it be. She's staying here. That's my final word on the matter. I dont understand why you're so bent on it! She took down a whole beast by herself, Arrick, give the Lady some credit. She's stronger than you think." Arrick made a face and turned from Loki, head down.   
"She's the youngest, the infant. She'll be the weakest woman in my eyes, always. She hasn't written home in 2 years. She grew without us." 

"Then perhaps that's your own problem, but it's not mine. She's my liaison, and that includes traveling with me to the relms. She can't just sit at home." Loki reminded himself Arrick has no known comprehension of what Sigrun has been up to. He probably has no clue what Sigrun was capable of. 

But Loki knew. And that's why she was staying with him. He couldnt risk her going home to mommy and her bubbies. Kritsa excused herself to go back to her room, making the excuse of being tired.   
Ake and Aros soon after, talking about the possibility of scars.  
Arrick went back to the wall and never really came back to visit. He wasnt pleased, but who gave a shit.  
Arve stayed, talking to Sigrun. 

They talked and talked for hours, eating together and reading books. Arve left and promised he'd be back tomorrow. When he left, Sigrun felt limp in the bed, running her scuffed hands over her face. "That took way to long." 

"They love to talk," Loki tched, kicking off his flats. "I thought they'd talk you ear off, love." He flopped onto the bed, making her rock and wave. She giggled and cuddled up him. "They're so annoying," was all she said as her head came to rest on his chest. 

"Your eldest brother mewled about how small you were, like you were some toddler. You havent written them in...2 years? Seems like you've got some explaining to do." 

Sirgun turned over and yawns, "Oh, but I'm so tired! ''Darling', please let me sleep; it's beenssuch a taxing day!" she put on a whiney voice, burying her head into a pillow. "Nononono, you're not getting out of this so easily," Loki grabbed onto Sigrun's sides, making her squeak and shoot into a curled position. He quickly learned she was ticklish on her sides, and worked his cold finger over her clothed skin. Beneath him, she squealed, squeaked and screamed, writhing like a mouse caught by a trap. 

She faced him, pushing at his arms, laughing. "Stop! Stop! Hahahaha!" She reached forward and pushed on his stomach. "ALRIGHT I'LL TALK!" Loki pulled her onto his lap as he laid back down, making her straddle him. "If I even think you're keeping precious information from me, I'll tickle you." 

"What if I tell you a lie? You'll never know what's true and what's not."   
"I'll spank you, dont think I wont hesitate." 

"Oh that's so scary! I'm shaking in my stockings." She smiled, playing with his cloth belt. "You should be scared, love. I'm positively terrifying." 

"Positively?"   
"Terrifying, yes." 

She laughed, shaking her head. "I don't fear you, nor do you scare me. You could never." 

"I'm sure I can find ways, I just have to think." 

"Well then, Loki, you'd best put that beautiful brain to work."   
She paused, playing with his belt. "I was born May 10th, 1034. My mother and father, you know them. My brothers, you also know them. I have a grandmother, and dead grandfather, and two dead grandparents on my father's side. I left home when I was young, and never looked back." 

"Why havent you wrote to them?" 

"Because I just didn't feel like writing to them."   
"That's not a very good reason, my dear." 

"Well, it's my reason."   
Loki scoffed and pushed her off his lap. She fell with a yelp, and was quickly positioned over his lap. "I'll give you one more chance to speak the truth. You cant out-lie the King of Lies, love."

Sigrun whined as her torso came in contact with Loki's lap, a dull pain rocking her chest. He pulled up her skirts and grabbed ahold of her right asscheek. "I'm not lying, I promise! I just never wanted to write them because they-Oh!" She moaned as his hand cracked down hard on her left asscheek. 

"Deary me, did you enjoy that?" Loki grinned, tugging on Sigrun's hair. "No! It was very rude and I'm telling the truth!" Loki's tounge clicked as he drew back his arm. He brought it down and his palm made contact with her thigh. It jiggled and he felt a rush of blood beneath his belt. "Come now, tell your King the truth. Lies are treason, you know!" He massaged her thigh, where a handprint was beginning to make its presence known. 

Sigrun bit her lip, hiding her face in a pillow. "Its the truth!" Another snack, followed by two more. The thin pricks of pleasure dissipated as his hands struck the same area. 

She winced as he made no attempt to sooth the redness. "As fond as I am of lies, I don't appreciate being lied to. Not by my little liaison. Dont make me force it out fo you." 

"Why are you so intrested in my life, Loki?" Her breath hitched as his fingers slipp eir d aside her undergarments and slipped up and down her folds. "I care about you, Sigrun, and I just want to know more about you! Is that so wrong?" He pouted, his middle finger teasing her entrance. She shook in his lap, spreading her legs mist a tad wider. 

"No, but if I wanted to tell you about my family," she purred, pressing down on his hand, "Id've done so already." 

"That is true, so perhaps we play another game like we did when you took me to your little home? But this time with more-" he pressed inward, reveling in how hot she was, "involvement?" 

"Ah," she moaned, clinging to the pillow. "Remember Loki, I've just come back from a coma!" Though of course that wouldn't deter him. 

"And if I were just a tad bit morally twisted, I would fuck you back into one." She squeezed around his fingers, internally groaning at the thought. "So here's the rules. I ask you questions, and you ask me questions. If I dont think you're telling the truth, I'll make you cum until you cry." 

Sigrun pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, turning to glance back at Loki. "And if I feel you're lying to me?" His fingers curled, brushing against her walls. "Then you can edge me as long as youd like. Or until I cum, whichever comes first." 

"Isnt the point of edging to NOT finish?" She giggled, rocking herself back on his fingers. Her slick ran down his hand and forearm, staining the tight, green sleeve. "It is, you're correct, but frankly, if you were to edge me I'd cum from your gaze alone." She blushed and fell back onto her elbows, shaking her head. 

"Such a mouth on you. No wonder they call you silvertounge." He pulled his fingers out, giving her clit a gentle rub. "They call me silvertounge for a multitude of reasons, my love, and one day you'll experience all of them." 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
"Question one!" His nails dug into her flesh as she lay on her back, hands bound above her. She whined and bucked her hips up into his nails, which had lodged themselves into her pubic mound. The pain from her pubic mound sent hot electric shocks to her clit. 

"Tell me, do you enjoy my company?" She shrugged. "I enjoy it when we get together, yes." 

Loki smiled. "That seems like the truth, now your turn."  
"Do you really care about me?"   
Loki paused, heart thumping against his chest. "Of course I do. I care very much." Whether it was for her or for his reign, the doubts in his mind knew not.   
She smiled and bit her lip. "I care about you too." 

Loki's thumb brushed against her clit, making her careen up into his touch. "Ah! Hey, that's wasn't a lie!" She cried out, lifting her head to gaze at him. "I know, I just wanted to hear you moan for me, pretty thing." 

She licked her lips. "Dirty old man." Her face fell relaxed as Loki began to rub her clit continously. "I'm only a few centuries older than you, love. If anyone's dirty; its you! Getting off on being spanked, and fingered over a man's lap. Masochist." 

"You -ah- really wanna talk about dirty? Says the man fingering said woman. Look at you, you're hard before me." Loki snorted, slapping her pussy, making her yelp. She closed her thighs, digging her knee into his thighs. 

"Your turn."   
"Would you accompany me to the gala? Not as my liaison, but as my plus one?" He had planned to send a messenger, but fuck it. He wanted to hear it first hand.

"Sure, why not? It's about time for my introduction to court." It was a jab at courtly processions, and Loki chuckled. "The Kings plus one, women would kill for that title." 

"Then I suppose I'm lucky. It's my turn. Would you ever let me go on trips alone?" Loki paused, he'd never let her go alone, never ever. But that would result in dissent from her. 

"Yes, at some point." Loki's cock strained against his trousers, leaving a small wet mark where his tip leaked precum. "Haha! Get on your knees Loki, you lied!" 

"Pardon?"   
"You lied, get on your knees." She sat up, a shit eating grin on her lip. "I did not lie! How dare you!" Loki crossed his arms, tilting his head off to the side. They both knew fully well he'd never let her go out on trips alone. He knew it, Sirgun knew it. The Norns knew it. Perhaps he lied to see her in action, perhaps she was eager to see him grovel. Sigrun took this opportunity to latch her lips onto his neck, at the junction between his jaw and his neck. He moaned softly, letting his head fall lax, giving her more space to work his neck.   
"Get on your knees, Loki. Kneel for me. You said a king should serve at the whim of his people. So serve me." Her voice was barely a whisper in his ear. 

"Ugh, fuck!" He kissed her deeply, their tongues clashing together. She tasted sweet, and he craved more. More and more and more. It was like a hunger he could never satisfy. Ever. But the kiss didnt last long as she pushed him away and sat at the edge of the bed. "Get on the floor. Hump my leg." He panted, breathless as he slunk off the matress and onto the floor. His cock pressed painfully against his trousers. He had to take them off. But she didnt say so, if she didnt say so, how could he take them off? 

He knelt at her feet, taking ahold of her right calf. She slid her leg outward so that her foot came out from behind him. He blinked at the situation. Had he not been in control of the situation less than 5 minutes ago? When did the tables turn? 

Regardless, he straddled her tiny leg, and ground his aching bulge against her tibia. He hissed at the friction. It felt so good it almost hurt. He cupped her knee, clinging to it like you would a saddle's horn. She looked down at him, cup of water in her hand. The wet spot grew larger, as did his moans. They were almost too loud, which made it very evident he was enjoying himself. 

She pressed her other foot against his chest and kicked him back, making him land on his back. He hit the foor with a grunt. "That's enough for a moment." He sighed and run his hands over his bulge, hoping to glean some pleasure from the passing touch. There was a wet spot the size of her heel his crotch, and it seemed to have kept growing. 

"You looked so good down there, Loki, such a good boy for me." Her words made him shiver, he wanted to hear them again. He enjoyed her praise, he wanted to see her pleased. He sat up and resumed kneeling. "How may I serve, madam?" He purred, resting his head on her knee. She chuckled and began petting his head. 

"I want you to grind again, but slowly. Dont rush and 'accidentally' cum." She took a swug from her cup and set it back down. Loki sighed in relief as her warm leg came in contact with his aching manhood. He humped her tibia, head resting on her thigh. Her fingers tugged at his scalp, not enough to hurt, but enough to let him know she was watching. Soon his hips stuttered, and she pushed him away. 

"I dont think you'll get to cum tonight, Loki."   
"And why is that?" He groaned, leg muscles tense in controlling himself. "Because I'm tired. I dont want to play this game anymore." 

"You cant do that! You can't just say you're tired after you made me like this!" 

"Or what, you'll pin me down and rail me into the matress knowing I had broken ribs just mere hours ago?"

"No, I'll make you scream loud enough dear old big brother knows how much of a whore you are. He wont think you're so sweet anymore. You might even get dragged back, kicking and screaming." 

"You said you wouldn't let them take me."   
"Then let me cum, and I can reward you thrice times over."   
A moment of pause. 

"Fine. You can cum, but only in your pants." Loki huffed in satisfaction as he took the position. "Actually, get up. Let me rub you." He stood and climbed onto the bed. "Trying to stay in my good graces?" He pressed kisses to her neck, running his hands up her arm. "No, I was afraid I'd kick you in the dick."

"Such a badass woman of mine!" He nipped at her earlobe before she shoved him onto his back. "Dont make me regret letting you up here. I'm still in control. You still lied." Loki looked at her, unconvinced. "Show me your control, then, my love." 

She palmed his wet spot, earning a hiss. She rubbed up and down the length of him, fingers curling around his shaft. He would buck up into her hands. The first few times she ignored it, but after the 3rd time, she planted a slap to his cheek. The sound echoed around the room. His cock jumped in response to the pain and she beamed triumphantly. "Seems like I'm not the only one who gets off on pain." 

Loki growled, hands fisting up his shirt. "You little minx! You hit me?!" "Then learn to behave." She spat, cupping his testicles. "I DO behave." "Just not when I'm around?" "You make me want to misbehave, you drive me wild." 

"You've always misbehaved, even when I wasn't there." He moaned as she squeezed, her eyes locked on his face. He was flsuhed, and covered in a thin sheen of sweet. She herself felt sweaty and sticky, but she was in no position to get fucked, no matter how badly she wanted it. And she knew damn well Loki wouldnt prostrate her like that. Her hands released him. 

"Take off your pants." Loki wasted no time in shedding his pants, leaving his shirt on. It felt strange, but he did as he was told. Her hands found his shaft, stroking him slowly. "No words from the silvertounge?" Her thumb caressed his slit, so when he opened his mouth to make a quick, a loud moan barreled out. "This is an achievement! I've made the god of excessive talking and ego go silent and submissive under me. Wonder how that feels." 

Her stroking increases, and her other hand cupped his sack. Loki tried to speak, but his brain short circuited, and he babbled out a nonsensical sentence. As her thumb pressed down on his testicles, he couldnt hold it. He didnt fear her retribution for her knew there would be none. He moaned and bucked his hips into her hand. He came, and it shot all over her arms. 

She gasped and released his still spasming cock. 

"Hah...hah...Sigrun, my love, your ass is going to bleed once I'm done with you." He sat up on his elbows, glaring at Sigrun. His gaze held no malice however, and was filled with the most heavy lust one could even deign to call it infatuation. 

Sigrun looked at her arms, and began to lick his seed away. Loki watches as she did so, mouth watering as his seed touched her tongue. "Perhaps, it will. But it wont be, not tonight." Loki sat up, wrapping his hand around her throat, tilting her back. "What makes you think I'll stop?" 

Sigrun grinned at Loki, her hand resting on his thigh. His reforming erection brushed against her forearm. "Because you care. Like you said." 

"Damn, you've got me there. But I'll fine ways to ruin you. Make you cry from-" he pauses as an idea enters his head. 

"Siggy? I've put my brain to good use."   
Sigrun's eyebrows furrowed. She was confused and suspicious of him, as she should. 

Gracious, was she about to learn why they called Loki Silvertounge.


	19. Chapter 19

For the last 30 minutes, Sigrun has been bound and gagged with Loki's face between her thighs. Sweat clung to her forehead, the room reeked of sex, and every orgasm felt like fire ripping through her. His touch, though light as a feather, felt like hot lead against her skin. 

Her chest heaved in time with her ragged breath. The room felt foggy and everything was hazy. His tounge was the only solid thing keeping her grounded. The tip of his tongue flicked over her clit and her ever building orgasm peaked; she wailed against the gag, releasing on his tongue for what felt like the 90th time that night. Her chest remained untouched, as Loki wouldnt have her ribs worsen. His commitment to not harming her was so sweet, she found herself thinking. He devoured her slick, running her bare with just his mouth. Their safe movement had not been used yet, so Loki kept going, delving down back into her wet hole, tasting her as he had done so many times before. She was like honey, wine and flowers all wrapped into one. 

He glanced up at her face, keeping a close eye out for any discomfort or frustration. She wanted more, he concluded, but the way her hips bucked up into his mouth. He knew had to stop at some point. If he rode her hard and hung her out to dry all in one night, It could fuck up her healing process. So far the wounds have healed trice time the normal rate, thanks to Eir's talented work. 

He pulled away after building her up, slipping a solitary finger in deep. She breathed through her nose, eyes closed. His finger curled at just the right point, curling into her g spot. Her pretty blues shot open, she trembled, she literally trembled beneath his touch. 

With a grin, he pulled out, and licked his finger clean. She whined, slumping back against the bed. The sheets were ruined but neither of them cared. Loki leaned over Sigrun to unbound her, and she took off the gag herself. "You asshole!" was her first words in 30 minutes. 

"Well, you ruined an orgasm for me, so I figured I'd get payback." Loki shrugged as if it was just everyday occurrences. "I suppose fair is fair. Truce?" Sigrun snorted, reaching for his hand. "Truce." He laced their fingers and heaved her up to press a kiss to her wet cheek. She'd had been crying from overstimulation, but as far as he knew, they were tears of pleasure. Sigrun wrapped her weak arms around Loki, hugging him. He smiled, taking a moment to just enjoy her as her. No sex, no flirtations, just her. Little thumbs ran circles on his spine. 

He relaxed under her touch, not missing how she melted into his. Her cheek rested against his left pectoral. Long tangled hair billowed out from behind her, like a river. It contrasted sharply with the white sheets of the bed. The room was still, the only sound was the crackle of candles that lined the room, illuminating the sweat and glittering silver plates and utensils. The sun was going down, but it was not yet dark. If Sigrun had to guess, it was about 5 in the afternoon.

Loki's large hands stroked down her back, ghosting over the bruises, as if he was trying to brush away the splotches. He trailed patterns on her skin, leaving a trial of gooseflesh in their wake. Little squares, circles, ovals, hearts, and swirls branded Sigrun, burning in her mind a memory of his actions. His hands, despite their coldness brought her such warmth. Unbeknownst to her, Loki was glaring at the bruises, hating them for dotting her skin. He hated them, hated how they encumbered her. He didnt want to make more, he never wanted to hurt her over so something as trivial as sex. He never wanted to injure her, period. 

Her heart fluttered when he gave her a squeeze, pulling her into a hug. She had no idea that saying yes to a position in the castle wouldve led to this. Her face pressed into his chest, and he chuckled. The sound vibrates through her, rocking her like a boat. His chuckle was deep, fluid. Everything about him was perfect, she realized. So perfect. Then again, he IS a God. Deities were on a different level of aesthetically pleasing features. 

"I apologize if I strained you to hard, just now."  
Sigrun gazed up at him, eyelashes fluttering. "No, no. You were fine, more than fine. I'm okay." 

Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. "No, you're still healing, we should've been more careful. This," he made a movement to the throught fucked atmosphere, "can't happen again until Eir has given you the bill of health."

"The great God Loki withholding sex? Never thought I'd live to see the day." She snickered, but as his seriousness, the smile dropped. "Listen, if it makes you worried that much, fine. We can wait! We can just talk, or I dont know, eat together? Just spend time together. Havent done that in a while."

"I'd like that." He ran a hand through her hair, "I missed your indifference to my horrendous past." Sigrun smiled. He missed something about her. "Well darling, I missed your horrendous past. It's like an ever enthralling nighttime story." 

Loki allowed her the satisfaction of a curt laugh. His past wasn't as enthralling as he would have thought, between the pain of being lied to and being tortured at the hands of Thanos. The newfound knowledge of his lineage was painful, the most despicable moment of his life. But Sigrun would never know that part of him. Never. He'll never tell her she shared a bed with a monster, more a monster than she already knew. A heinous murderer who killed his own...biological...father. a beast who waged war on an entire planet, albeit under mind control. But Laufey was his biological father, and his mother was, somewhere on Jotunheim. He assumed. That alone made him detestable. 

But Sigrun would never know that part of him. He couldn't bare the look of disgust from her. It'd ruin him. He couldn't understand why, but disgust from her, hatred from her, it made him want to shrink. Jotuns dont deserve happy moments like this. And besides, he's seen a fair share of hate thrown towards him, a lot of indiscreet favoritism. He thought he had gotten use to it. He wanted to see her smile, but at the same time her smile rubbed him in a way he never really understood. 

The way she clung to him, the way she was doing so right then and there, it made him conflicted. He just wanted to sink into her warmth, hold her close and sleep the world away, hide away with her. His own little heat source that doubled as entertainment and tripled at being a...no. Never. He knew he had the heart to love again, and she gave love so liberally, he had a good chance at catching something he wasn't sure he was ready for. Not that he even cared. Matters of the heart had long been forgotten by him, replaced with anger and greed. Gluttony and hedonism. Pain. He didn't care what happened so long as he got his just dues. 

And he had no clue if she even felt that way towards him. He didn't feel love towards her, not by a long shot. Love was something deep and profound, as ironic as that sounded, coming from him. This little tête-à-tête was nothing more than sex and the occasional fun trip and jokes. Friends with benefits, at best. Not even friends. Acquaintances with benefits seemed more fitting. Love was ridiculous, and unnecessary for him as a king. 

They were getting closer and closer, which could lead to problems when ditching Sigrun later. Their little meetups would have to be spoiled, or cut very very short. He'll definitely be pulling away. After the gala. Yes, after the gala. Why ruin an invitation? It's better this way, he told himself, when he looked down at Sigruns head, which had turned to the window. She pulled away from him, standing up. She ambled towards the window, looking out of it. The stairs seemed to catch in her eyes, reflecting worlds and planets far away. She beheld the stars, watching a star cluster pop and fizzle in a flurry of purples, blues, yellows, reds and greens. It hummed thousand upon thousands of light years away. 

Those stars could've already died out, but there she stood, admiring them. A smile played on her lips, and she muttered something he didnt quite catch. The sun was going down, more stars came out. She leaned out the window, craning her head to see more. He gathered his clothing and put them on, silent. He had nothing to say. Guilt built up in his chest, making him cringe. "Siggy, I'm going to go. You have to rest up. Eir will be here to check on you soon. At 6:30 I think. Have a good night." 

She turned around, eyes wide. "Oh, you're leaving? Alright. Have a good night as well." Her smile never faltered, which dug the knife in deeper. "See you tomorrow?" She grabbed a nightgown and started walking towards the baths. "Actually, I'll be busy tomorrow. But you'll have your brothers. See you." 

Loki hurried out of the room as fast as he properly could. Sigrun sighed and took a bath, scrubbing away any remnants of him. She knew she was playing with fire. It was a bad Idea from the start. But she had already made such progress. Offering her body to the shakes for the opportunity of a lifetime? She'd be an idiot to pass it up. Her hands scrubbed harder, flushing her skin red. She grabbed the loofah back scrubber, and began to scratch away the memory of his touch. Childish feelings were not to be involved in jobs like this. And besides, he was a king, a literal god. A pessent like her could only dream of his love. 

So she scrubbed, and scrubbed and scrubbed until her back was raw. Her face felt hot; she was going to cry again. Shame burned behind her face yet there was no remedy for it. It hurt her, the shame. Stupid girls have stupid emotions, she chastised herself. She wiped her mouth, her womanhood, her ass, she practically sheared off a layer of skin just to wash away his touch. Once she was satisfied, she got out. She didnt bother with her hair, so she simply put it In a low ponytail. 

She dressed herself and waited for Eir. She still had questions about that fluttery feeling she got around Loki.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this will be a semi-ish(?) long chapter and there will be triggering moments for past child abuse and assault in the next chapter and this one. I'm trying to be a bit more emohatic with my OC's last with her mother. I'm not one to make good angst but hey, I'll try!
> 
> Before, of course, I'll put a warning, to let people brace. Also, thank you for everything so far! I'm glad everyone likes it!
> 
> Update: ok, this had been a draft for a very long time, and recently my mother passed away and I gained a new phone. I wanted to publish this and have it out there I'm doing the best I can right now. Thank you for staying with me ❤️ I'm sorry.

When Eir rolled around, Sigrun found the question she'd been wanting to ask wasnt worth asking at all. She felt ashamed, like some stupid girl. The shame kept her from saying anything but yeses and no's. She felt like she had done something wrong with him. Whatever feelings she -or he- picked up, were inconsequential in the long run. She fiddled with the blanket, mulling over his sudden change in attitude. He must've realized that too, and she knew when she wasn't wanted. 

Eir did a quick scan over her mottled body, poking and prodding at the larger bumps. Sigrun let her feel around for any breaks and after about 10 minutes, Eir pulled away with a smile. "You're on the up and up, but stay in bed. I figure a week or so, then you'll be healed. Dont stress yourself." 

"Can you convince the King I can work?"

"I thought he was allowing the scrolls to be brought to you?" 

"He-he did, but it'd be better if I handled the scrolls myself, that way I can make use of myself and heal." Eir shook her head, packing her bag. "No. No, I won't let you. You'll do as he says, and that's that. None of thisaction. It's not good to stress yourself." 

'More than I've already had?' Sigrun throught bitterly. She felt useless here, sitting in this big bed alone. Her family were off somewhere, and she was here alone. Loki didn't want to see her tomorrow, and who knew if her family were actually going to see her. She sighed. "Alright " 

Eir smiled, stood and took her leave. Sigrun laid back down in bed, a heavy feeling settling in her chest. This was temporary, her job. Her time here was temporary. His attention was temporary, built on a loud mouthed insult and it'll die without having gone anywhere. At most, she eased the pain of a few towns, a hundred families. She'll fade away when he gets tired of her, and a new person will take her place. Her lip trembled as her mothers words filled her head. They swarmed her, yanking her back into a place she would go when she was alone. 

(WARNING)

"You're nothing here, at most another mouth to feed." 

"Look at you. Too fat, too short. Too dumb." 

"Good for bed sport, nothing much else. You're a fat little bug." 

"Dont bother looking at your brothers notes. You can't understand them anyway. It's a sight you can even read at all."  
Stupid little girl with stupid little dreams and very little talents to trade. 

She groaned, throwing her arms over her face. She wanted to sleep but she wanted to work. Her mother was here, and despite Loki not knowing who she was, he still brought her here. Sigrun was a grown woman, she didn't need mommy to come and hold her hand, not that she ever did. 

Useless. Useless useless useless useless. Now her Mother knew what she worked as, and she'd get an earful in private. Loki did what he thought was best, which was endearing in theory, but it was an act, a script the realms best actor could play as easily as breathing. So bipolar, they both were. It all flipped the day he took her to Earth and she hated that she felt safe around him. She wasn't there to make friends.

She's a fool.  
And he was a top notch player of the game, he said so himself. Well, not really but he essentially did. 

She turned over in her bed, determined to distance herself, knowing if she got closer, she'd be hurt. Her face felt hot and sticky. Had she been crying? When did this get so confusing? 

She closed her eyes, tired. She didn't have anymore energy for today. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Loki sat on his throne, picking at the gold with his index finger. The sun had set, a while back, bringing the galaxies and the planets out to play. He didn't want to eat, but Ylva kept pushing for it. The gala was soon, and the caterers were called, bought and things were planned. He didn't feel like doing any thing now but sit in silence. His court kept trying to make conversation but he ignored them, too immersed in his head to care.

When night fell, he slumped back to his bedroom, his gut in knots. Something troubling was on the horizon, he knew it. A part of him knew that Heimdall was right, but the rest of him didn't care. He was working himself up into useless frenzy and his mind was too rattled. Sigrun had done a number on him, and he hated it. 

So much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a warning for possible triggering scenes.

Sigrun had gotten better in time for the gala, much to everyone's delight. She had gained the favor of most of Loki's court. People would dote on her small face and body, her long eyelashes, her bravery, her obstinace. Her civil morality. She made more friends in a week than Loki did in his whole life. Though he wasn't too upset. He was proud of himself for not going to visit her, keeping true to his distancing rules. He hadn't seen her, talked to her, touched her, nothing. Ylva would sarcastically praise him, to which he would snap at her to shut up. 

The more Ylva spoke the more it would seem to irk him. "Oh dear, is the addict going cold turkey?" He snorted and shoved his foot into his boot. "I'm not an addict. Don't refer to me as such."

"You've done well to avoid her. Have you heard wrod from either her or her friends?" Ylva kept her tone level and her words indifferent. "If I've avoided her, why would I hear from her?" He pulled on a heavy wool jacket and grabbed Gungir. "Mayhaps she sent you frivolous little letters, applauding your talents at driving her up the wall horizontally?" Loki groaned, "Don't be so vulgar when you talk of her and I. After tonight, I swear I'll have nothing to do with her."

"Aye, but you also said that a while ago and now she's your plus one." Ylva faced the door, ready to be told to leave. "Of course she's my plus one; she's my liaison! Go and check on her, come back and tell me what she's wearing."

'Nothing to do with her,' Ylva thought bitterly. But she left without a word, down the hallway to where a group of young ladies were gaggling like hens. Lofn was one of them, fawning over Sigrun and Freya. "Oh look at you both! You two look divine!"

Freya smiled and shrugged her broad shoulders. Her hair was down her back in a tight waterfall of braids, laced with beads and brackets. She wore her shining golden chestplate and a rich violet skirt, laced with golden thread at the hem. Her arms were painted and she wore her armbands. Her sword lay in it's hilt at her hip. Thick leather boots topped off the look.

Sigrun wore a soft slate grey dress with a high neckline and no sleaves. Her dress hung around her like flower petals. Her hair was loose, trailing down her back and brushing the floor. Her tattoos were on full display, only a few parts hidden by borrowed jewelery and her grandmothers shawl. She wore open toed sandels that laced up to her knee and a necklace of tiny copper chains, with little gems wire wrapped and held together by tiny circles within the chains.

Lofn wore a soft pink asymmetrical dress cinched at the waist with a golden belt. She wore white flats with a small heel and a cacophony of jewelry and armbands. He hair was also laced with flowers and jems, plated into tight tiny braids. It was obvious they spent the day collaborating with each other, basking in their results. Ylva watched the way Sigrun laughed and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth when she snorted.

She wasn't supposed to be here long enough to make friends. Ylva stared at the three women who shrieked and teased each other. For a split moment, Yvla debated whether or not she should insult Sigrun. It would be hard once Loki saw her, and what with how deep she has her claws in him, he'd want her company even more.

Sentimentality was something Loki hated most, but here he was; being sentimental in his own way. He wouldn't pull away. She knew it and it sickened her. He'd blame anyone but himself while clining to her like some child who got a shiny new toy. She turned back. 

"She's wearing a dress and shoes. Like every other woman attending." 

Loki buckled his belt. "I mean, describe what she's wearing." Ylva scoffed. "What are you, 14? A borrowed dress and even more borrowed items. Nothing about her is her own, she got it all from Lofn." 

"Lofn has style, Ylva," He looked up staring at the old woman. "Dont insult her again. I'm sure she looks fine." 

"Of course, My King. But if I'm being honest, I'd keep an eye on her." 

"What do you think she'll do? Start an orgy in the backrooms?" He laughed derisively. "She's emboldened by you. She thinks she has a place here. She thinks you actually care about her." 

"And who's to say I don't? You don't know my emotions. You don't know my mind." He went on the defensive, brandishing Gungir like a sword. "You keep insulting her Ylva, are you jealous? Jealous because I have a new plaything to fill my time with other than you? She's here to stay until I want her gone, just like you." 

"And when will she be gone, Loki? Because you two have been getting closer and closer, like two little lovers in a storm." 

"Enough! I'll hear no more tonight. I'm off to to enjoy myself tonight." 

Loki left without saying anything more to Ylva, masked as Odin. He met Sigrun in the hallway, mind turning to mush when she turned to him. Her face was painted with makeup and she smelled like flowers and pure delight. She crossed her arms and shook her head, clearly excited. "Thank you My King, for inviting me. This will be amazing, I just know it!"

"Ah yes, of course. Take my arm and I'll introduce you to my court." Nice and short, nothing to personal. No compliments, no side glances, no teases. Nothing. She took his arm, linking them like she had done it 100 times before. He could feel her wamrth through his sleeve. He lead her through the winding halls to the main ball room, passing by throngs of people dressed to the 10s. Most pulled aside and bowed, some stayed standing and nodded. He took her to a leveled platform, near the band, and and tapped Gungir against the marbled floor. The guests turned to face them and Sigrun tightened her grip on Loki. "Kind courtesans and esteemed guests. It would be my upmost pleasure to introduce my Royal Liaison, Sigrun Ålfsdottir. She has done amazing things and will continue to do amazing things. Give her a warm welcome, please."

His hand dropped as he took a step back. She held her head high, flashing a bright smile. They clapped and eventually turned their attention back to themselves. "Sigrun, go mingle and have fun. This if your first gala, go enjoy it." He smiled and she flushed, "I'll go, don't get into any trouble."

Her smile made his heart skip, but he ignored it. "Same for you."

__________________________________________

(WARNING)

Several hours later, Sigrun had made no friends but had gained a strange admirer. Of course the admirer was drunk off his ass, but he wouldn't let up. Fandral was persistent, she had to give him that. "Sigrun, let me take you out of here." He slurred, leaning in to press his face in her neck. "You and I could go have our own fun," She grimaced as he tried to kiss her. "I don't think we should. You're not, um, your not my type."

"Types don't matter when the moment is right, darling. What is your type huh? Talk, dark and handsome?" She flushed and laid her hands on her lap. "Something like that, but I'm afraid he hasn't been around lately."

"All the more reason! Come play with me and I promise you, I won't let you down." Sigrun shook her head. It would be wrong of her to sleep with him, not when she already slept with Loki. Atleast, she thinks it would be wrong. They had no romantic claim on each other, so she wouldn't be wrong to. And surely he had others, so she wasn't special. She wasn't stupid enough to chase after a man who was out of her league.

Biting her lip, she knew that it could go either way. But since she wasn't getting any from Loki, both sexual and non sexual, she obviously picked up on the hint he was done with her. She is free to move about as discreetly as she wanted. No one here owned her.

She and Loki weren't in a relationship, so he shouldn't get upset either. Fandral pressed his face into her hair, sloshing his drink onto the floor. He moved his way down and up her neck to plant a fat kiss on her lips. She yelped and dug her nails in his leather jacket.

He tasted like ale and meat, and smelled like sweat. But her lips moved back and forth in tune with his. His lips were clumsy and awkward, making her uncomfortable. His hands grabbed at whatever he touched, like a baby. Shaking, clammy hands brushed her skin and jostled her body like a muse for a painter. She groaned when his hands tangled in her hair, dampening the strands with sweat. She tried to get in the mood with him, but he just was so....so... Clumsy. Nothing at all like how Loki did it.

Loki.

She wished he were here. He wouldn't be like this, he'd talk to her and laugh at jokes. She missed him. it was obvious he didn't miss her, though so why did she feel bad kissing him? Fandral helped himself to her tiny mouth, shoving his tongue in as if he owned it. She sat there unmoving, not wanting to try. His hands moved about her body, stroking over her clothed skin, squeezing and groping the flesh. She whimpered when his hand made contact with her covered womanhood. She liked that part and that part only. "You know, most virgins act shy like you do. So docile and afraid. You don't need to be-ack!" Fandral was yanked off her and thrown to the ground. He clambered up to see he opposed him, only to see Odin standing before him, furious. "Fandral, you've exhausted your presence here. Get gone."

"Yes, my king." He scampered off like a mouse who'd been caught with the cheese. Sigrun looked up at Loki with wide eyes. "Loki, I-"

"Go to your office. I'll meet you there. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I pumped this one out! Bear in mind next chapter will deal with Sigrun's emotions and Loki's own process of dealing with his emotions. It may get heavy and be unpleasant. 
> 
> Anyway, wow! This had been in the drafts for weeks and I'm so glad I got it out there and updated it. Its been a while. Sorry if it's kinda bad, I'm just getting back in the groove of things. Thanks so much for the kudos and hits, it means everything to me. 💖💖


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay we finna get sad in this bitch

"What did you just do?"

His voice was low and laced with poison. She kept her head down like a child being scolded by her father. "What possessed your mind to allow him to touch you like that? Anyone could have seen! Your reputation out the window." He threw his hands up, fuming. His normally pale face was beet red. Sigrun mused that if he got any angrier he'd pass out from all the blood rushing to his head. She snickered behind his back when he turned to throw his cape to the floor. He was so dramatic.

"I don't see the issue since no one else has been the apple of my eye here, Loki. For all they know, I'm just a greenhorn being teased."

"That's the problem!" He roared, "They think you're a virgin, that you're new meat on the marketplace, like they can manipulate you into doing things."

"But I am, and they're higher on the caste system than I! And it's not like he did anything for me, he was very very sloppy. Cute, but sloppy. And Its not like we have anything going on either, other than sex and the occasional trip. They all think you're dead!"

"So, that's what you think this is? Sex and free trips and the plus of being Royal Liaison?" He stared at her incredulously. She crossed her arms and shrugged. "I use to wonder what it was going on between us that's what I concluded it at. Look, you use my body for sex and I use you to help Asgard. Right? That was the agreement when this all started. Then you started taking me places and telling me things and I opened up to you and you opened up to me. And then you pulled away and I just, I don't know, felt it was done and I made peace with that. I got what I wanted and I assumed you got what you wanted too."

"But that's not what I wanted!" He gasped, hands curling into balls. "That's not what I wanted, at all!"

𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢...

Sigrun huffs and shakes her head. "What I want is for you to sit down, shut up and do your damn job! Not be a whore running around the place, trying to fuck my old friends!" Sigrun bound across the room and smacked him across the face. The crack echoed and he stood there. The smack did nothing but jostle his head but it hurt him nonetheless.

"Fucking- what do you want from me?!" She yelled, shoving him away. The words haven't stung just yet. Anger boiled over. He couldn't have meant them. He just couldn't have. She refused to believe he meant them.

He ran a hand though his hair. Her blue eyes were hardening and he deflated. That's what he feared the most. They looked so cold. Why did he get so upset with her and Fandral? He had no reason to be. But he was and now he was fighting just to fight. "You sleep with me, give me a job, take me places I've never been. You tell me things that I haven't told ANYONE, you treat me differently and I lower my guard. And then you go and do this shit? Norms, you're like a child!"

"And what does that say for you, hm? You went along with it. You are the most difficult, annoying person I've ever met but I still keep you here."

"You don't own me, Loki! I am not your little toy to play with! I'm a person with thoughts and feelings. I went along with it because I trusted you. I got to know you and thought you weren't as bad a person as they said! Excuse me for wanting to see the good in you. I believed you were a good man. I still believe it."

"The only good in me was buried down your throat, Sigrun. I'm not good, I'm the God of Lies. I tricked you, you know!" She rolled her eyes and sat down on the chaise lounge. "You were mistaken in thinking I'm a good man."

"Is that why you gave me that little photo? Hmm? or took me to York? Or when you called my family down because I was in a coma? I didn't miss the fact you were already in the room when I woke up."

Loki sneered. "Don't do that. Don't use my own actions against me. You don't understand my reasons. You could never understand!" She let out a sharp bark of laughter before staring up at him. "Coming from you, the man who kept the 'whore' around." She emphasized whore.

He paused. A weight settled in his chest, making him feel tight. "What do you want from me, Loki? Because I'll play the Royal Liaison. I'll play your bedmate. I'll play the good girl being broken into a new environment. But what I can't play, is you pulling away and me not being able to handle that fact you pulled away."

"You let him kiss you."

"Aye, and I'd be stupid to think you haven't had others in the meantime. Therefore, It'd be appropriate for me to also find others."

Did she think she wasn't the only one? He thought it was obvious. He sighed and sat on her desk. Sigrun sat silent, legs stretched out and arms lack at her side. "I haven't had...others. I assumed you wouldn't want others."

"Why would I put myself beside a man who didn't want to spend time with me? That's like asking a dog to bite me when it just wants to play. You left, and I was fine. It hurt for a while but I'm fine. So I'll ask again. What do you want from me? Because I will go home. Right now, and come back tomorrow and never see you again. If that's what you want. But if we're going to add my wants and needs into this, I'd rather stay. Because I believe you can do better than this."

He swallowed hard and dug his nails into his thigh. That was the last thing he wanted. This was supposed to be easy. Her words were soft and goading. He wanted to stop fighting and hold her. Her words were like his mother's. 'Because I believe you can do better than this.'. Bullshit. He was vile. Cruel. Above it all. Above her. "No. No I can't. Because I am king. I regret calling you a whore. You're not. I apologise but your faith in me is misplaced. I'm not the man you want to project a veil of kindness upon. I'm a monster and have always been such."

"Why not? You've done awful things but you don't always mean them. Like right now when you apologised. Which I forgive. But I want a valid reason to think you're a monster." He thought for a moment. His previous actions all boiled down to finding out he was Jotun. "I'm trying so hard to make you hate me. I am trying to distance myself from you." He snapped, keeling over. "I don't want to be attached to you because it will not end well!" His voice rose higher and higher until he was shouting. "Are you attached right now?" Her voice sent bile shooting up his throat. She was calm. Why was she calm? She was always calm when they did this. Whatever this was.

"I couldn't hate you. Not after I got to know you. I don't think I ever hate you. I care about you with every fiber of my being." Oh fuck. No. "In fact, I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to make me hate you. It's obvious you have mixed feelings about it. You can't even tell me what you want from me." Fuck. Fuck. fuck.

"Come with me. I'm taking you to a relic older than Odin." Sigrun followed Loki down into the bowels of Asgard, walking past ancient relics and guards. "Leave us," He hissed, disguised as Odin. The guards dissipated and the heavy doors shut them in. "That right there, is a relic of extreme importance to me. Do you know why?" Loki pointed at a rectangular box that had a glowing blue light emanating from inside. She shook her head. "That's the Casket of Ancient Winters. A relic from old Jotun civilizations."

"Do you know why Odin kept it here?" Sigrun stared at it, "No." Loki chuckled darkly and took hold of it. "Because he used it as a piece in his long term game." Slowly his skin started to turn blue, with raised patterns. Sigrun took a step back, eyes wide. "You know I never got to ask you of your opinion on Jotunheim. I'd imagine it would be like everyone else's. Fear. Hatred. I'd never do this otherwise but the situation I find myself in calls for drastic measures." The blue infected him It seemed, swallowing up every inch of pale skin he had.

Taking his hands off the handles, he turned to face her. His eyes were red and he radiated a cold that choked everything around it. It vibrated off him. "You're...you're.." the words caught in her throat. "A Jotun? Yes. A monster? Also yes. You were wrong, as I said. I am a monster. Just look at me!" He motioned to himself with a sort of acrimonious tone. "No. No that's not- you're not. You're not!" She insisted.

"No, no Siggy, you don't seem to understand. You care about a monster. A freak. An imposter. You think highly of this filthy animal. You lain with a Jotun." He was barely holding on by a thread. He wanted to hear her say it. 'You're disgusting. I hate you'. It'd be the thing he needed to set his head on straight. This was the thing he needed most. Not her. He could live a life of solitude. His ex wife Sigyn proved that. He would beat this stupid affliction and throw her aside.

But Sigrun never said anything. She just stood and stared like he was an oddity. Which he was, but if she had anything to say she never said it. Which angered him to his core. She was just, her. Stoic, silent and calm. "Say something!" He screamed making her flinch. "You look at me with those eyes, those beautiful little blues. I want you to look at me with hatred, why won't you hate me?!"

"Because I care about you!" She cried back, eyes misty. She was about to cry. Loki laughed bitterly before taking a hold of Gungir and flinging it across the room. It clattered to the floor with a metallic crash and she unhealed sharply. "This is the thing you care about,' he hissed, smacking his chest. "This is the animal you said you trust. How could you, YOU, ever care about something like me? Look at you, you're shaking. You're bleary eyed. Are you going to cry? Good." He stormed past her, going out of his way to that his skin didn't touch her.

He had gotten about 20 steps away from her until her heavy fast footsteps. He turned to yell but she had already flung her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He panics, grabbing ahold of her tiny shoulders, struggling to pull her off. Her soft skin began to freze at the touch, making the skin splinter and blacken.

Some of it stuck to his frozen shirt like melted cheese. The stench of iron and ice stung his nose and he grimaced. Her arms didn't move, not one inch. She just held him tighter. "Stars, Sigrun please stop!" His voice broke. 

"No!" Of course half her mouth was attached to his shirt so it came out slurred. "Not until you know how much I care about you!" He could tell the skin was starting to lose circulation, making some of it turn blue, almost black. He was frantic, but he couldn't shift back. It lasted longer than the first time. Why did it last longer? Fuck this was a horrible idea. Why did he think this was ever a good idea? She whimpered beneath him, arms growing weak. He took the slack in her arms to push her away. She hit the stone floor with a loud thud, blood pooling under her head. 

Her skin was peeling away and black, the result of frostbite. He choked back a sob, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, and knelt beside her, a blue hand hovering over her arm. "Sigrun?" No reponse. "Siggy?" The blue began to fade back to the pale peach and he cursed the skies. He shook her like a doll, once again getting her blood on his hand.

"Siggy?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back. I hope nothing in here hits too close to home. Love y'all lots! ❤️

He found himself repeating the same actions when it came to her. Fight, blow up, make up, relax, carry the good faith until the next fight. Only tonight was the thing he never wanted. He wanted her gone, then he didn't, then he did, then he didn't. It was so strange. She was comforting, she was kind and she was sweet. She trusted him and she was loving and she did things for him.

And what did he do? He went and hurt her. Because he didn't understand why she made him feel the way she did. He just wanted to scare her away. Ylva's words stuck in his head, "Surely, you see how this has gone on to far,". Well, now isn't that the understatement of the century.

He never took her back to Midgard to handle the book like he told Ylva, he just fucked off for a day and Sigrun resumed work. Sweet, sweet Sigrun. The same Sigrun that lay in his bloody arms as he dashed down the gilded hallways. Her head lolled back, hanging over his arm, bouncing every so often. The tears didn't stop, he couldn't stop. Not even as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

The only thing he was set on, was getting her to Eir. Getting her safe. He turned the corner, pulling open the infimary doors best he could. Eir's head shot up, and then her eyes widened. Loki rushed forward, laying Sigrun's head down gently. "Don't ask, don't even bother. I want you to keep this a secret between you and me."

Eir sputtered as she waved her servants out, locking the doors. "When did you-how are you even-?" She couldn't finish her sentence. "Does it matter? Help her!" Her motioned to Sigrun with his hand, making Eir turn. Her mouth drops and she shoved him aside, hands flying to Sigrun's neck. She check for a pulse, desperate to find anything. Blood pooled under Sigrun, dropping photo the floor. Loki choked back a sob as Eir waved her hands up, a golden x-ray forming around Sigrun. "Tell me what happened." Her voice was curt and terse, obviously filled with hidden rage. "I, I showed her my Jotun form and she," He swallowed hard, "She hugged me."

"Why would she-" Eir turned on him, face red. "Why would you be so-ugh! Either get out or sit down and shut up. Damned children acting like this." She mumbles, using a wet rag to soak up the blood and clean the deeper wounds. Loki collapsed on the floor, eyes downcast. When she hugged him, it felt unbearable. It was so hot he wanted to scream. When she pulled away the heat lingered to a point where he didn't mind it. He reached for her hand only to be smacked away by Eir. "You've done enough. Are you hurt?"

Loki shook his head, blinking away tears. "Will she be okay?" Eir scoffed and peeled off a scrap of dead black flesh. "If she survives she'll have a nasty scar. My magick can only do so much." Loki stood up, clutching his shirt. "You're soaked in blood. Go get clean." He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I never wanted to- I would never hurt her."

"But you did. And now she's back here again." She stressed the word again, dunking a scalpel into water and started to carve away the clumps. Sigrun stopped bleeding and Loki couldn't tell if that was good or not. "This is a nightmare. Everytime I try to distance myself this shit happens." He swore, wiping her blood down the front of his shirt. Eir cast a glance back at him, "What?"

"I don't want to get close but then I want to be, and she's close but I know it won't end well in the long run and I-" he but his lip, eyed up the table. "I can't. I can't do this."

"Loki, look at me." He shook his head, mouthing the word no over and over. "Loki, I said look at- LOKI!" loki was out of the room and down the hall, running along the familiar path to Odin's room. He barracaded himself in, breathing heavily. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, everything set him off. The touch of his clothes his clothes were too tight, too uncomfortable he had to take them off fuck it was hot.

He stripped his top and flung it into the fire pit. It caught fire after a few minutes and he grabbed a bottle of ale. The way her skin sounded as she pulled away kept replaying in his head. The sound she made when her skull collided with the floor kept replaying in his head. It mocked him. His own mind mocked him. He downed the ale, gagging at the sudden taste. Did he get blood in his mouth? Fuck he hoped not.

The stench of blood made his head dizzy. He wanted to hold her, wanted to sorry her skin back into place. He never should've let it get this far. Ylva was right, he got attached, stupid sentimental shit that swore he'd never EVER dabble with. He never should've let her have that job. Sitting alone on the cold floor he broke. A sob burst through, and then another and another until he was wailing on the ground. Tears streamed down his temples, his lips were dry and his throat ached.

His nails dug into his stomach sending shape pain through his gut. He deserves it. He deserves to be alone. This was his fault, she was in there AGAIN because of him. He knew the second she was up she'd bolt her way here and try to talk. His heart tightened at the idea; her banging her hands against the thick door, begging to be let in. She'd cry and cry, maybe sit outside his door until he left. Her tears spurned his tears. This was horrible. His head hurt.

He hated this. He hated him. He liked her, this was stupid. When did it get so fucking warped? He couldn't tell if he wanted her gone or wanted her close. He told himself he'd never hurt her and yet there she was. He choked and turned himself over, spluttering. He finished the ale and threw the bottle across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, just like his heart. He couldn't face her. There was no way he could face her.

She had to hate him after this. No one can hug someone, get frost bite and just forgive them. If he ultimately wanted her to hate him, he done it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicidal thoughts. Just in one paragraph and only once.  
> Also description of surgery and gore.

By the time Loki had stopped crying there was about 10 bottles of wine on the floor and one in his hand. The more he drank the more he forgot, which was a good thing because every time he remembered the way her skin looked after peeling- NO. No. No more thoughts, no more. 

He swung his head back, the sweet wine coating his esophagus and making him sick. He set the bottle down with an unsteady hand. The servants door cracked open, and Ylva stepped out. "I heard," was all she said. Loki's lips curled up cruelly. "You heard." She slid onto her knees, tucking her thick skirts under her. "You let Eir see you. Do you know what that could mean for you?" Her words were even, calm. "You know," Loki started, leaning forward and baring his teeth in a snarl, "I don't think that matters right now." 

Yvla shook her head. "Look at you, you look pathetic." Ylva watched his face for any signs of disagreement. Loki huffed, making a face that said 'really? What gave it away?'. "What would your mother think if she saw both you and her in the same room?" His eyes snapped to Yvla, wide and ungaurded. He lunged at Ylva, but stumbled. She stood and walked a few feet away, forcing Loki to stand. He wobbled a bit before trudging to Ylva. He tripped over his own feet and fell, tired. Sorrow bubbled up in his chest and he sobbed. 

Yvla clicked her tounge, placing a cool hand on his shoulder. She crooned and stroked his arm, "My dear boy, you got close and I'm afraid sentimentality isn't something you can deny anymore. You got weak. You know it, I know it, Sigrun knows it. Why did you let yourself fall this far? I didn't raise you to be this way."

Her voice dipped to a whisper. "You might as well have killed Sigrun, like the monsters you come from. You'll be alone again, because as soon as she wakes up you know she'll leave. Who'd want a monster like you? Hmm? A Jotun. Disgusting."

"No, no she won't." Loki slurred between gasps of air, eyes red and lips chapped. "She won't! She said so." He couldn't bring himself to agree because he knows Sigrun. A part of him knows that deep down she DOES care about him. He's just to....him, to believe it. Some fucking paradox that is. Ylva shoved him slightly and walked to the curtains, which hung loosely over the windows. She yanked them open, allowing the moonlight in. Loki winced as the light stung his eyes.

"You're a fool. She'll hate you, you ruined her skin with your own. Ruined her face, she's bleeding and scared and mauled. You did it. She'll hate you, leave and then things will be back to where they were. You mark my words." He sat up, chest heaving. "Shut up!" He screamed, nostrals flaring and cheeks ruddy. "Get out. Go! I don't want to see you here again. I want you gone."

Ylva sized him up, crossing her arms. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. You better shape up because this display is pathetic and counterproductive." She left without any other words, leaving the shaking man alone. His tounge darted out to run over the uneven skin on his lips. He had been chewing the skin, peeling away pieces to taste the blood that burst to the surface.

Alone in his room, Loki couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was a monster, that he agreed with. He might as well have killed Sigrun. It would've been kinder to kill her. Maybe even himself. It would be easy to just let go, slink away and hide. Who would blame him? He lost his mother, Sigrun, his title. People thought he was dead and he was playing a role he thought would be Paradise.

He heaved himself to his feet, tugging on his coat. He stumbled out the hidden passageway and morphed with shakey magic, the vision of a blonde man with brown eyes. He ambled his way thought the streets, away from Sigrun and his problems.

______________________________________________

With a scream, Sigrun woke up on the operating table. Eir backed away startled. Sigrun reached up at her face, brushing over the stitches and the magic that was currently pumping though her skin. Eir grabbed her hand and pinned it back down to the table.

Sigrun sobbed, thrashing. She was able to open one eye well enough to look around, as if she were searching for someone. Her eye landed on Eir. "Where is he?" She begged, "Get him please, tell me if he's okay-" her mouth fell into an open silent scream as a chunk of dead flesh fell away, replaced with new, vulnerable flesh underneath. Eir said nothing but sent another dosage of pain reliever into her system.

"You have to stay still; Sigrun you're in surgery." Eir explained calmly, despite the new rush of blood that slipped onto the table from Sigrun's flailing. Sigrun shook her head and tried to roll over. "Let me go! I'm fine! I have to tell him, talk to him-" Another nurse pinned her to the table and another placed her hands on Sigrun's forehead, knocking her out with silver magic. "She's a stubborn woman, isn't she?" The nurse who knocked her out huffed.

"Let's just get her taken care of. She's been in here way too many times." The women worked on Sigrun collectively, carving away dead flesh and slicing apart the parts that froze together. Soon enough Sigrun's right side was reconstructed. It would leave one hell of a scar, but at least she could use both eyes now. Eir throw the bloody rags into the fire and cleaned the tools. "My lady, why is Sigrun in here again? Why did she have frostbite this bad?" A younger nurse, the one who pinned Sigrun back down, whispered.

Eir didn't say anything about Loki. She couldn't do it, for it would ruin them both. So many things made so much more sense to her now. She glanced back at the nurse and then to Sigrun who was being moved from the operating table to a bed nearby where she would be cleaned and wrapped. She was wrapped in bandages and gauze, keeping the stitches together. "Carlessness. Or I suppose in this case way too much care." The nurse looked confused but said nothing.

"Get her to a bedroom, she'll need to be alone to recover. And keep an eye on her. She's a runner." The girls nodded before rushing off to do their Mistresses bidding. Eir had a bad feeling about this. It balled in her gut and made her queezy. They were both so young, yet so much blood has been caused for what? Loki, he panicked. Literally panicked. Sigrun wanted to see 'him', and Eir had a feeling 'him' was Loki. It was like everything they did either ended in pain or bloodshed.

Where was Loki?

______________________________________________

Loki had made his way to the darkest mold spot in Asgard, stopping to drink in a whorehouse. Still hidden, he threw his head back and gulped down the swill they passed off as ale. The whorehouse was packed with men and women going about their nights, paying for pleasure and using their money to it'd fullest extent.

Loki planned on doing just the same. He was too drunk to care about anything else. He scanned the room, looking for viable options. A few attractive men, woman and androgenous people in the crowd. He had enough for a night and enough money for three separate people. He just had to find one.

He spied a young man and a young woman, both offering their services. He sauntered over, catching a better sight of the woman. She was round faced and tan, with thick massive brown hair. It tumbled down to her waist and he felt a sense of yearning. He wanted to cry again. He licked his lips and offered his money to them both, and they took it.

The three ambled off to a hidden room, where Loki gave himself away to nothing and everything at once. He let himself forget what happened, unaware of the complete situation.

___________________________________________

Sigrun woke up to a cold, empty room. The candles on their holders were dipping dangerously low, dripping wax onto the ground and the tables. A woman said something outside, but never went in. How long had she been alseep? Why was she covered in- oh. OH. she flung the blankets off and hobbeled to the door. She cracked open to see a young woman outside, talking to a gaurd. They seemed to be flirting, and then the two walked off, talking about bringing food to Sigrun's room together.

She shoved her feet into slippers and ran from the room, ignoring the ache in her side. She had a headache but she had to tell him she was okay. She just had to. Coming up to his door, she shoved the door inward, but it didn't budge. Was it locked? She shoved again, but no luck. Shit. "I'll take the other way," she huffed and took the back hallways. Reaching the forest, she came up to the spot where Loki had escorted her one too many times. She snuck her way into his room and found a large pile of furniture against the door.

Sigrun sat on his bed, a clump of emotion balling in her chest. Using her magic she hid the scars under the gauze, finding it easy to hide what Loki most certainly wouldn't want to see. The stitches she couldn't cover, but the motled uneven pouting skin was washed away in a haze of magic. She took the gauze off, throwing it to the floor. She felt cold, but in relatively no pain. She healed quick. She always had, ever since she was a child. With a trembling sigh she resigned to laying in his bed, wrapping herself up in the blanket that smelled like him. She was comforted by his words from earlier, despite the result in their fight. She was intent on talking to him, and he was going to listen. They both deserved that, at least.

About 5 hours later, Loki stumbled back in, having fucked out his drunkenness. He settled himself into bed, only to yell at the lump he landed on. He ripped the blanket off and Sigrun shot up, wrapping her arms around him. He grabbed her arms and flung her aside. She stared up at him, wide eyed and hurt. "Loki, we need to-"

He shook his head, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the bed. "No. Nonono- there is nothing we need to talk about. You need to go home, and never come back. I can't see you anymore. I won't see you anymore. I'm done. This is it; I am done. You are relieved of your duties as royal liason." Sigrun stumbled beside him, her magick faulting. In the split second she showed the scars he snatched his hand back. She stood before him with her hands to her sides.

"Loki, please. I am begging you, just listen." He stared at her. He just stared and stared and stared. A massive red scar ran down her right side, from her face to her chest and down her arms. The parts that touched him. He backed himself into a table and she reached for him. He shot away from her, waving his hand. "No. No. Look at you. I did that. I hurt you-" Sigrun shoot her head, shaking. "It was me, I shouldn't have hugged you but I had to show you that I-" her sentence paused, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. "I care about you. I do! And you do too. I know you do."

"You know nothing, Sigrun." He spat, digging his nails in his palms. She took a few steps towards him, hands fidgeting with the laces of her dress. "I know I didn't walk to the infirmary by myself." She whispers, looking down. "And I know that I still have the picture you gave me. And I know I always look forward to seeing you." That was the first time she rationalized her feelings. Most people would say it was love, but she just assumed it was because they were friends-with-benefits. Maybe not even friends, but she liked to think they were. She didn't even consider it as love until now. She thought maybe he loved her too. Why else would he do the things he did?

Loki swallowed. He hears the soft whoosh of magic. "It's gone Loki. Now will you please," her voice broke as she gasped, "please look at me." He turned slowly and met her gaze. Tears ran down her face, her cheeks red and splotchy. "Sigrun, don't. Don't cry, please. If you cry then I'll cry, and we won't get anywhere." He tried to joke, making a soft laugh bubble up from her lips. She wiped her face and sat on his bed. "I promised myself after the bilgesnipe that I wouldn't ever hurt you or put you in that situation again. I didn't take into account how stubborn you are." She looked up at him, hands in her lap.

"I tried so hard to push you away. I didn't want to get too close, I tried so hard to just be. Be solitary, be alone. When you came, after my mother died I-" he stopped himself. He couldn't tell her more. He couldn't. He wanted to just open his mouth and let it out. It was what felt right. But could she take it?

"I have been told that sentimentality is a weakness. I learned that from Odin and I made myself to be an example in which he raised me. You came along and made me feel things that I didn't quite understand or like. You made me feel happy and I felt like a person again. You remind me of my mother- no, not that way. Don't make that face at me!" He chuckled softly as Sigrun made a face that completely said 'ew'.

She smiled and patted the bed beside her. "I found comfort in you, and I got frightened because I lose everything I care about sooner or later. I wanted to cut it at the bud and cast you out before I could get attached. Unfortunately I gave you a name so I got close." He sat beside her, elbows on his knees. She slowly put her hand on his back, and when he didn't pull away, she stroked up and down. "I know now that I can't get rid of you like I planned."

"I'm sorry. Sigrun, I am so, so sorry." He sighed and turned to her. "Siggy I- I care about you. I do, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Sigrun wave her hands and rested her head on his shoulder. "I forgive you. I do, I know and it's okay." Loki pressed his head against hers, nuzzling into her. "May I see you, Siggy?" She pulls away confused. "I'm here, silly." He smiled and run a hand through her hair. He felt like he still had things to say, but he couldn't get them out. "Without the magick, love." She pulled his hand away and let the barrier fall. The scar came back in it's nasty glory. She pinned a lock of hair behind her ear and showed it off. She was missing a portion of her eyebrow and her right eyelashes. Her ear was reconstructed and her lips were too. Her skin was pouted and taut. Even Eir's surgery skills couldn't do something so big without leaving a scar.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, gazing over her skin. Sigrun shrugged and smiled. "Not really, but I get aches sometimes."

"How could bare to even sit with me? Aren't you disgusted?" She leaned forward as if to kiss him, but she pulled away and shook her head. "I'm not disgusted, I wanted to see you and talk. I know I'll get out of this fine, I don't care about a scar." Loki blanched and laid down. "How can you be so fine with it? I spent my entire life hiding that blue flesh and you just... hugged it."

"You always liked my warmth, so I gave it to you. I don't mind blue flesh, you know that. I like you the way you are." She laid down beside him. "Jotun or not, I consider you someone I enjoy being around. You're not a bad person, just raised to think and act so. Am I wrong?" 𝘕𝘰. There was really no reason for her to be so kind to him. Sure they spent time together but had he really given the impression that he was friendly? A couple of times, maybe.

"Sigrun, do you love me?" It was a vague question. She looked at him, hands folded over her stomach. "I think you're a good friend to have." Well, there goes that. Her answer was just like his question. But he took it with a smile, never minding the disappointment. He held her scarred hand, "I think you're a good friend to have too."

"Promise not to push me away anymore?" She teased, biting his index finger. He whined and pushed her gently. "Ow! Okay, I won't. Biting isn't sexy when you do it that hard."

"Oh boo. Just wait until I get my hands on some knives."

The two laughed and felt comforted by their repaired relationship.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki was comfortable. For the first time in a VERY long time, he was comfortable. He held her and felt comfortable. One hand on her head and the other over the blanket that covered both of them. Sigrun wasn't asleep, she just laid there. 

He could feel sleep poking at him, but he didn't dare let her out of his sight. He felt as though he had missed an opportunity. He had no idea what that missed opportunity could've meant, but now he lay awake regretting not speaking his full mind.

They had nothing much to talk about. What was there to talk about? He told her he cared and he acknowledged that. There is now a mutual understanding and affection between them. He tightened his grip on her, as if she would slip away the second he blinked. Sigrun looks up at him. She chose to hide her scar, feeling confident in her magical abilities to hold it for longer than a few hours. Loki was especially proud, making her do all sorts of tricks and party favors. 

"𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵," 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘦𝘥, "𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘰. 𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯." 𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘩𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘓𝘰𝘬𝘪 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘱𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴. 

𝘓𝘰𝘬𝘪 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵; 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵.

Loki turned to her, "I think it's time we go back to Midgard. I want to take you somewhere nice." 

"Nice? Are we going to see Mr. Selvig?" Her hand run through the patch of black hair on his chest. "No, not yet. I don't think he would want to see me right now." His thumb traced circles over her bicep, leaving a trial of invisible heat along Sigrun's skin. "Well, whenever you want I'm ready." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. Ylva would have a fit when she finds out Sigrun was staying. She would erupt when she finds out Loki wouldn't mind having a friendly relationship with Sigrun. 

"Siggy, how did you escape the nurses?" She paused, hands still laced in his chest hair. "I um, I ran. Why?" Loki pursed his lips. "I think you should go back to your room before they cause a scene. It would give me time to explain to Eir why I am here and not Odin." Sigrun sat up, hands on his stomach. "Eir saw you?" Her tone was winded, like she was told horrible news.

"I didn't bother with costumes when you were bleeding out in my arms. I didn't really care. But now I suppose it's only fair to Eir that she understands the whole situation." 

Sigrun pondered for a moment, the gears turning behind her little face. "Alright, I'll go. But when they release me, you and I have to have dinner at my place. Like old times."  
"A date, dear Siggy? Goodness, you know how to make a man feel special." His hands came up to tease her stomach, ghosting over the clothed skin. She yelped and shot away from him, hunched over to protect her soft stomach. She giggled and slid off the bed. "Just for that I'm putting flour in the soup." 

"Oh now, Siggy-" Loki whined. "Don't put flour in the soup; it'll make it mushy and thick and weird." She laughed, crossing her arms. "I didn't say it would be in my bowl." He scowled before throwing a pillow at her. She caught it and threw it back. It hit him in the face before cartwheeling away from him. 

Loki gasped loudly and threw the blanket off him, intending to make her pay. Sigrun darted to the door, trying to undo the massive pile Loki refused to remove when in her company. He was on her in seconds; cold hands clamping around her stomach. He jabbed here and there, making her buck around trying to avoid being tickled. She yelped and squealed, trying to get away any way she could. He had her pinned against the wall. It wasn't like she could go anywhere. She turned to start poking at his own stomach. His was hard and toned, unlike hers which was soft and flabby. Each time he poked her it made a divot and elicited and yelp from her. She had lost some weight during this whole thing, much to her surprise. She hadn't lost much, but she could tell. 

If Loki noticed, he didn't say anything. Her pokes did nothing but make his wolfish grin widen. She took to slapping the skin, trying to push him away in the midst of her laughter. When he eventually got tired of teasing her, he planted a deep kiss to her lips. She kissed back, moaning as her skin came in contact with his. He pulled away reluctantly, hands folding with hers. "I'll see you soon. And I mean it this time." She smiled and kissed his knuckles. "I'll be waiting." He let her go and she took down the magic. She hurried back to her room with her heart in the sky. She felt like flying! 

The nurses were going mad; rushing about trying to find her. The nurse who had been outside her door, Oksana, spotted her first. She ran over and checked Sigrun for any bumps and bruises, shocked to see her walking so casually. Oksana inspected the stitches, pressing her fat little fingers deep into Sigrun's skin. "They're already healing. What's in your skin, Ålfsdottir?" She was surprised unlike Sigrun who was busying herself with eating. "Dunno. I always healed quick." She would've been a bit more eloquent with her response but she was hungry and angry that Oksana kept fidgeting with her stitches. 

Oksana didn't knew when to stop, Sigrun found out. Though she was probably worried about losing her job. Having a patient run under your care wasn't exactly something to put on your resumé. When Oksana was saited, she instructed Sigrun to stay in bed. sigrun didn't mind it, for she already made this amicable with Loki.

She was certain he would come back, and she just had to be patient. The more the thought about him the more her head got all fuzzy, and her chest felt tight. She always enjoyed their talks, their spats, their comfortable silences. She was certain this would be a turning point for the both of them, she could feel it in her bones. Deep deep deep down in her bones marrow she knew Loki accepted this. Accepted her.

She pondered what it would be like to be in love. Was this what it was like? Throwing yourself onto the fire so they could walk away unscathed? Perhaps. If it meant seeing him smile at her, she'd do anything. She couldn't tell if she loved him as a lover or a friend. Sometimes they intertwine and make things difficult.

She counted the minutes until his return.

______________________________________

"And so, I have decided to do right by us both. No more trips to you, or anything like that. I'll be careful with her, just, don't tell anyone. Please." Loki breathed, relaxing in his chair. Eir sat across from him, eyes narrow and sharp. It wasn't like him to say please to anyone. Thank you, maybe. Please? Never. He, like Thor, was prideful. Standing tall and ever elegant. 

Eir sighed. "I won't tell. But for Sigrun's sake, don't put her in any danger. Same goes for you, young man! I don't want to see either of you back here. Not for paper cuts, sunburns, nothing!" Loki smiled. "Nothing, not even a headache." He and Eir shared a stare before Eir stood up. She saulted him and motioned to the door. "Return, My King. I'm sure you're very busy." Loki gave her a bow and hurried out the door. 

The thought of seeing Sigrun again made him quick. He made a promise, one that he fully intended to keep. She slipped in and out through halls, gathering food to quench his stomach ache. He ate quickly, running through the halls with a piece of bread and a slice of meat in his hand. He was excited- yes, excited.  
Excited to see Sigrun, excited to put it past them. Fandral would have to be taken care of; just a harsh fine fitting the situation. Sigrun told him everything, and begged him not to go overboard. 

Loki and her settled on a hefty fee of 700 gold pieces, one Fandral most certainly wouldn't want to lose again. Had he gone further, Loki wouldn't have taken anything less than perpetual flogging. A lesser known fact about Asgard is that their rules and laws were the basis for the Midgardian's Vikings. Attacks on their own women were heavily punished, same goes for children and the elderly. Floggings, executions, banishments, fines, all were to be paid by the assailant for their misdeeds. 

Asgard was equal in it's punishments. Men, women, anyone in between all gazed upon by the watchful eye of Tyr. Rapists were killed without hesitation, by any way their victim saw fit. Assailants who had done no more than an unwanted kiss were to be fined heavily or flogged, depending on the action they committed. It was fair on both sides. Loki wanted to see Fandral drown in ale, since he loved it much. 

Sigrun didn't want Fandral, she just wanted to figure out their relationship. She didn't want to be kissed by Fandral, but she didn't stop it either. Loki insisted that since she didn't want to be kissed still warrented a punishment. She agreed that the law was law, but Fandral shouldn't drown for it. Loki put Fandral out of his mind and knocked on Sigrun's door. "Come in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a bit short, I think. Next one will be sweet and soft, romantic and somewhat angsty. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it, and I'm always so thankful for the readers I have now. Y'all mean so much to me ❤️


End file.
